Tú, mi gravedad (Originalmente: Gravity)
by Elenator
Summary: Bella lleva una vida normal. Su padre se casó con Sue y su madre con un hombre que ella no conoce. Vive en Forks y lleva una mala relación con Edward, su compañero. Pero su vida cambia cuando llegan los Salvatore. Ella se enamora de uno de ellos pero que pasa cuando su padre muere y sus hermanastros desaparecen misteriosamente. ¿Qué hará Bella?
1. Introducción

**Resumen:**

Bella Swan es una chica normal viviendo en Forks, hija de padres divorciados, su padre se ha vuelto a casar con Sue, una mujer muy amable y con dos hijos con quienes Bella con congenia muy bien, a veces. Su primer día de clases se ve afectado por su compañero, Edward quien de una manera brutal la atormenta. Pero su vida cambia drásticamente cuando sus hermanastros, los hermanos Salvatore llegan a Forks. ¿Qué pasará cuando un romance entre Bella y Stefan surja? Pero como todo lo bueno no dura y de pronto todo se derrumba en Bella, su novio la deja, su padre muere y lo único que le queda es Damon quien misteriosamente desaparece, entonces ¿Qué le queda? La respuesta es la menos pensada: Edward.

** Prefacio**

Algo siempre me trae de vuelta a tí  
Nunca lleva mucho tiempo  
No importa lo que diga o haga  
Aún te sentiré aquí hasta el momento en que me vaya

Me abrazas sin tocarme  
Me guardas sin cadenas  
Nunca quise tanto algo  
como ahogarme en tu amor y no sentir tu lluvia

Pónme en libertad, déjame ser  
No quiero caer otro momento en tu gravedad  
Aquí estoy y me paro bien erguida  
tal como se supone que debe ser  
Pero estás encima mío y te me pegoteas

Oh, me amabas porque soy frágil  
Cuando yo pensaba que era fuerte  
Pero me acaricias un ratito  
y toda mi frágil fuerza se me va

Pónme en libertad, déjame ser  
No quiero caer otro momento en tu gravedad  
Aquí estoy y me paro bien erguida  
tal como se supone que debe ser  
Pero estás encima mío y te me pegoteas

Me la paso arrodillada  
tratando de hacerte ver que eres  
todo lo que creo que necesito aquí en el piso  
Pero no eres ni amigo ni enemigo, aunque  
parece que no puedo dejarte ir  
La única cosa que todavía sé es que me estás controlando

controlando, aah ooh  
Estás encima mío y te pegoteas  
Algo siempre me trae de vuelta a tí  
Nunca lleva mucho tiempo

— Te amo—me susurra al oído mientras me envuelve en sus brazos—. Te amo más que a mi propia vida.

No digo nada, me dejo llevar por el momento, es lo que siempre soñé, después de todo los obstáculos que eh pasado por fin lo conseguí, estamos juntos, ya nada nos separara más, de ahora en adelante solamente seremos él y yo. Solamente los dos y nadie más.

— No sabes cuanto eh esperado por ti. El día que conocí a la señorita Isabella Swan, no tenía esperanzas, pero entonces conversamos y fue un momento épico. El Sol y con él el amanecer y la realidad vino a mí, esta es mi realidad. Tú eres mi realidad.

Posa suavemente sus labios sobre los míos y nos fundimos en un beso fugaz.

Nunca me había detenido a pensar en estar en esta situación con él, el amor de mi vida, mi razón de existir, la única persona por la que diario doy gracias por poder vivir y estar con él, disfrutando al máximo cada momento de nuestras vidas.

Pues les presento mi nueva historia, espero que sea del agrado de ustedes mis lectoras, he creado esta historia inspirándome en las dos más grandes sagas que amo, The Vampire Diares & The Twilight Saga, no juzguen el fic por la portada, les aseguro que la historia será muy diferente.

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER Y, L.J SMITH Y A CW, pero la historia es totalmente de mi autoria.

Les agradecería si me dejaran su voto y comentario después de leerme.

Saludos.


	2. Capitulo 1: Pimer día, un mal día

**Capítulo 1: Primer Día, Un Mal Día**

Gente pasa a mí alrededor, todos ahí, acompañados y yo... Sola, bueno, no técnicamente, espero a que llegue Ángela, mi compañera de clase. He quedado de verme con ella, aunque ni siquiera sé bien que hago aquí, se suponía que entraba más tarde hoy, lunes. En fin, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, una adolescente de segundo año de preparatoria, entregada por naturaleza, solitaria y no por elección propia.

Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo era una bebe, la mayor parte de mi infancia la viví con mi madre, pero por azares del destino ahora vivo con Charlie, mi padre. Aquí, en Forks. Ah, olvide mencionar un punto importante de mi miserable vida, mi padre se volvió a casar al igual que mi madre, su nombre es Sue, la nueva esposa de Charlie, ella tiene dos hijos, Leah y Seth, la primera me odia sin razón alguna y el segundo es el mejor hermanastro.

No se porque a veces me molesta estar rodeada de gente, ahora estoy sentada en una banca de la preparatoria y frente a mi pasan decenas de jóvenes estudiantes y eso me molesta en si, es como si hoy especialmente quisiera estar sola, sin nadie que me molestara. Pero a la vez deseando que Ángela llegue lo más pronto posible.  
— ¡Llegué! — Anuncia Ángela, esta hiperventilando, pareciera que acaba de correr un maratón— Siento la tardanza—se disculpa—. Había mucho tráfico.  
— No te preocupes, debería de ser yo quien te pida disculpas, no debí hacerte venir tan temprano.  
—Bueno, cambiemos de tema, ¿si? Vamos a dar un paseo.  
Asiento.  
Me levanto de mi lugar y comienzo a caminar a lado de Ángela, ella siempre fue muy gentil desde que yo había llegado al colegio, puedo decir que era una de mis buenas amigas, aunque a veces prefería estar sola.

La media hora antes de entrar a clases por suerte había pasado rápido, mi mayor preocupación ahora era saber quienes eran mis nuevos profesores. Así es ahora en este momento me encuentro a unos minutos de comenzar el segundo año de preparatoria y por tal de conocer a mis nuevos compañeros y hasta ahora a la única a la que conocía era a Ángela.  
— ¿Que tal tus vacaciones?—pregunta Ángela mientras caminamos hacia nuestra primera clase, inglés.  
—Bien. Fui a Phoenix unas semanas—respondo—. Digamos que hubiera preferido quedarme ahí.  
—Te entiendo—coincide.  
Pronto estamos frente al edificio 6 en el salón I, ambas nos detenemos en seco y permanecemos ahí, en silencio paradas frente a la puerta, aprovecho ese solitario tiempo para ver quienes son mis futuros compañeros, a la gran mayoría no los conozco, el sentimiento de nerviosismo me embarga, es como si fuera una pequeña niña o como cuando mi primer día de colegio.  
— Jóvenes, pueden pasar—anuncia un profesor apuesto y muy elegante.  
Todos seguimos sus órdenes y uno por uno entramos al salón.  
Me dirijo al ultimo asiento de la fila de en medio pero el profesor me detiene y me señala otro lugar que debo ocupar. Camino con pesar hacia mi lugar y me siento, ¡guau! Hay un chico realmente guapo, alto, atlético, con un cabello cobrizo perfecto y una cara angelical, ahora hay un problema, me siento aún más intimidada que antes, intimidada por la belleza de aquel joven apuesto y realmente sexi. Ángela se sienta en la fila de a lado, a unos lugares de distancia mía, eso me tranquiliza un poco.

Todos terminan de situarse en sus lugares. Y también todos están callados, sinceramente parece que estuviéramos en primer año de preparatoria, callados. Pronto me harto de aquel silencio mortal y decido hablarle al chico enfrente de mi, sí al guapo. Reúno el valor necesario y después de una enorme bocanada de aire le digo la palabra más sencilla del vocabulario, pero a la vez la más difícil.  
—Hola—digo tímidamente.  
Sí, salió horrible aquella palabra de tan solo cuatro letras, lo sé, pude oírlo, mi voz sonó espantosa. Que vergüenza. El chico no dice nada, ni si quiera me mira, fue como si yo nunca le hubiera dicho nada y hasta cierto punto comienzo a creerlo, ¿realmente le dije hola? Veamos, probémoslo de nuevo, me incita aquella voz en mi cabeza.  
— ¡Te he dicho "hola"!  
¡Guau!, realmente sorprendente, mi voz salió fuerte y clara, mejor de lo que hubiera esperado, el chico da un leve brinco de su asiento y se gira para verme, hay un cierto toque de picardía en sus ojos. No me dejo intimidar, pero a ciencia cierta pareciera que él lo intenta.  
—Hola— responde con diversión.  
Estúpido estudiante realmente guapo, me hablo como si para mí fuera un honor. Idiota.

Ira, frustración, todo sentimiento malo me embarga, odio sentirse así, frustrada ante tan elegante ridiculización. Porque eso hizo el, me ridiculizó. Estoy deseando que nadie lo haya oído.

Me siento como se debe en mi lugar y trato al máximo de ignorar lo que acaba de suceder con aquel chico. La clase pasa lenta, siempre es así, el primer día todo es lento y aburrido, detesto eso.  
— Bueno jóvenes, pueden retirarse— dice el profesor.  
Me levanto de mi lugar, Ángela me espera afuera del salón, pero justamente, como si fuera apropósito, el se levanta al mismo tiempo que yo y me bloquea el paso.  
— Me puedes dar permiso— digo enojada.  
El me ignora totalmente, ¡odio eso! ¿Que es lo que tiene en contra mía? Apenas lo conozco como para que el sienta algún tipo de odio por mi. Reúno mas fuerzas de las necesarias y paso a su lado, empujándolo y obligándolo a quitarse de en medio.

La siguiente clase es matemáticas, ¡bah! Yo y mi maldita suerte, Ángela ya no esta. Que horrible es todo esto. Mi primer día se esta volviendo peor que el primer día que llegue a Forks. Este pueblo y sus habitantes.  
Resignada comienzo a caminar hacia el edificio 2, entro al salo IV y me siento en el primer logar que veo, raro, Ángela no esta...  
Permanezco sentada en mi lugar y el aparece de nuevo en escena, apuesto pero molesto al mismo tiempo. Me mira y se sienta frente a mí.  
— Está ocupado— musito.  
— ¿Disculpa?— pregunta como haciéndose el sordo.  
— Está apartado, mi amiga Ángela se sienta aquí— explico en tono seco.  
— Pues lamento informarte que tu amiga Ángela se sentó del otro lado y ahora platica afuera— me responde el muy arrogante.

Miro por el rabillo del ojo y así es, la bolsa de Ángela esta al otro lado del salón. ¿Por que el se comporta así conmigo? ¡Apenas lo conozco!  
— Jóvenes, todos a sus lugares, soy el profesor Varner y les daré clase de matemáticas de segundo año—dice escribiendo su apellido en el pizarrón.

Hago lo mismo que los demás, apunto en mi libreta su nombre y las indicaciones que escribe en el pizarrón.  
—Bueno—sonríe—hoy haremos una dinámica, la siguiente clase veremos los aspectos de la materia, por hoy trabajaran en parejas...  
Permanezco con la mirada fija en el profesor. El se levanta de su escritorio y comienza a pasar entre filas, asignando parejas a su antojo. Los nervios me invaden, es algo que siempre me sucede, detesto estos momentos. El profesor Varner se acerca a mi fila y va avanzando hasta llegar a donde estoy sentada.  
—Señorita a usted le toca trabajar con su compañero de enfrente. Joven por favor gire su silla como los demás.  
¡Maldita sea! ¿Que mal es el que me persigue? Me ah tocado trabajar con aquel chico que tanto odio me tiene sin razón alguna.

— Muy bien jóvenes, la clase tratara de lo siguiente, se que no tiene nada que ver con la materia pero eso no me interesa, ahora ustedes dos charlaran y se conocerán, al final les hare unas preguntas. ¡Vamos!

El gira su silla y queda frente a mí, me mira con sus hermosos ojos color verde. Parece burlonamente elegante, detesto eso y lo peor es que no se motivo por el cual me mira así, por que se comporta así.  
— ¿Tu nombre?—pregunta con indiferencia.  
— Bell... Isabella Swan... ¿tu?  
— Edward Cullen—dice sin siquiera mirarme a los ojos.  
Un silencio enorme invade la sala, es otra de las cosas en mi lista negra: El silencio.  
— Vamos, Isabella, di algo— inquiere.  
— ¿Que quieres que diga? Que no se porque te comportas así, apenas te conozco Edward y ya me odias—suelto sin mas.  
— ¿Crees que te odio? Que idiota.  
Lo miro, mis ojos comienzan a inundarse de lágrimas, ¿que le sucede? ¿Por que hace eso? Me dijo idiota... Me levanto de mi lugar bruscamente empujando con fuerza la silla hacia atrás, tomo mi mochila y sin más salgo del salón.

Oigo azotar fuertemente la puerta tras de mí, pero lo ignoro, las lágrimas desbordan de mis ojos. Mi llanto se vuelve incontrolable ¿por qué? Esa es la misma pregunta que me hago desde hace dos horas. ¿Por qué? Ya lo sabía, Forks, el estúpido pueblo de Washington, maldita sea mi estúpida idea de vivir aquí, malditos sean sus engreídos habitantes. Camino sin ganas por los solitarios pasillos, y ahora una nueva pregunta me viene ¿como me habré visto? Desearía haber visto mi expresión o la de mis compañeros...  
Escucho pasos atrás de mi, son pasos que me siguen, acelero y esos pasos lo hacen también, me paro en seco y el sonido atrás de mí cesa. Me giro en seco y me topo con él, la hermosa imagen de su rostro esta frente a mi me deslumbra por un momento, pero gracias a Dios logro recuperarme antes de que se de cuenta de mi debilidad. Doy media vuelta y continuo mi camino, el me sigue pero me escabullo a los baños de mujeres, empujo la puerta del primer sanitario y entro en el, mis sollozos se vuelven incesables.

**¡Hola! Este es mi primer capitulo de mi primer historia publicada en , les agradecería sus Reviews. No me odien a Edward, algún día lo entenderán, se los prometo. Pues espero que les haya gustado, un beso y nos leemos!**


	3. Capitulo2: Pensamientos

**Capitulo II Pensamientos**

Han pasado alrededor de treinta minutos, mis lágrimas cesan. Creo que es hora de salir, la clase ya debe de haber terminado, por suerte sólo falta una clase más, biología. Agradezco mi suerte, conozco al profesor que me va a dar clase es un muy buen profesor y comprensivo. No quiero entrar a clases. Camino hacía la dirección , ya tengo planeado lo que decir.

— Buenos días, Anne—saludo a la secretaría.

— Que tal, Bella. ¿Cómo te va?

— No muy bien—respondo con una mueca en mi rostro—. Me siento un poco mareada y siento que se me bajo la presión, me sucede últimamente. Quería pedirte si me puedes disculpar la clase, no me siento muy bien para estar aquí.

— Claro, Bella. No te preocupes. Hasta pronto cariño, salúdame Sue y a Charlie.

— Eso mismo haré, gracias Anne.

Me giro y salgo de la sala. Anne es, por así decirlo, la persona con mayor rango en la preparatoria de Forks, antes de el director, si es tú amiga puedes hacer y deshacer en el colegio.

Subo a mi camioneta, dejo mis libretas en el copiloto y arranco el estruendoso motor. El camino a mi casa no es muy largo por fortuna, de camino paso por la tienda de los Newton, los padres de mi… novio, Mike Newton mi novio. Me cuesta un poco de trabajo decirlo, pero en efecto, tengo un novio aunque eso no me hace feliz como a cualquier otra chica, por el contrario, siento que es demasiada responsabilidad, además mi relación con Mike fue más por complacer a Charlie que por otra cosa.

Me estaciono frente a la casa de Charlie, bajo de la pickup con mis cosas en el brazo y camino al umbral, tratando de controlarme y de no derrumbarme, respiro hondamente y cruzo. Al interior de la casa yace Seth tumbado en la sala viendo un partido de beisbol, a un lado de él, en la otra mesa Leah leyendo una revista, camino y observo a Sue en la cocina, preparando algo, la imagen es lo más parecido a _allanamiento en tu casa_, tal vez Sue y Seth sean unas buenas personas, ella una de las mejores mujeres que mi padre pudo haber conocido, pero Leah era insoportable y tenerla bajo el mismo techo que yo no me agradaba en lo absoluto. Ahora deseaba la soledad, adoraba en cierta forma cuando llegaba del colegio el año pasado y la casa estaba en silencio, todo en orden, pero ahora que Sue y Charlie cumplían casi medio año de casados la casa y más mi habitación eran un desorden, como Leah.

Ignoro el panorama de mi adoptiva familia y subo las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación, abro la puerta y…

— ¡Leah Clearwater! —grito con todas mis ganas.

¡Mi cuarto es un completo desorden! Mis cajones están entre abiertos y la ropa se desparrama por todas partes, la ropa de Leah y la mía yacen mezcladas en mi cama y una que otra en el suelo, mis pocos accesorios están todos tirados en el tocador, un completo asco. Camino hacia el baño de la habitación y esta peor, hay ropa interior y pijama colgada en los percheros y una braga en el suelo extendido a su máximo esplendor, todo esta desordenado como si hubieran saqueado mi cuarto y baño.

— ¡¿Qué sucede?! —pregunta Sue alarmada, atrás suyo están sus hijos.

— Mi cuarto es un completo desastre, hasta esta mañana mi ropa estaba en sus cajones doblada, mis accesorios acomodados en el tocador y el baño limpio y ahora…

— Tranquila cariño, haré que Leah limpie éste desorden—dice Sue como si eso me tranquilizara.

— Sue, no quiero ser grosera, pero ¡¿qué hacía Leah hurgando en mi habitación?!

— Tranquila Isabella, no sólo es _tú_ habitación. Es de las dos—interviene Leah.

— Quiero limpia mi habitación cuando regrese. Tienes una hora—advierto y salgo de mi habitación.

Voy de regreso a mi automóvil, no sé a donde ir, se me ocurren un millón de cosas por hacer, pero no es hora, mis compañeros siguen en el colegio, no tengo nada más que hacer. Arranco mi pickup y conduzco dos calles. Mi celular suena en el momento más oportuno, es un mensaje instantáneo de mi madre, me detengo en una avenida y reviso el celular.

**Reneé Dwyer:**

**¿Cariño, que tal tu día? Tengo algo que contarte.**

**Bella Swan:**

Bien mamá, salí temprano, gracias por preguntas. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que contarme?

**Reneé Dwyer:**

**Bueno… los hijos de Joseph, Damon y Stefan irán de visita unos días a Forks y me gustaría ver si pudieses atenderlos.**

**Bella Swan:**

Claro mamá, ¿cuándo vendrán? ¿Para qué?, si no es mucha molestia preguntar.

**Reneé Dwyer:**

**No, cariño. Stefan va a regresar a estudiar, se lo prometió a Joseph después de la muerte de su madre y en Phoenix no hay mucho lugar que digamos para estudias, y le agrado el plan de estudios de Forks además les comente que tu estudiabas ahí y era un buen colegio. Quieren ir de visita ésta semana, ira con Damon. Avísale a Charlie, por favor.**

**Bella Swan:**

Claro, mamá. Yo le digo a Charlie. Te quiero, saludos a Joseph. Y me avisas la fecha y hora cuando lleguen.

**Reneé Dwyer:**

**Si cariño, en la noche te marco, besos.**

Stefan y Damon… los hijos de Joseph Salvatore, el nuevo esposo de mamá, ¡guau! Es increíble que aún no conozca a esos dos chicos pues siempre habían vivido con su madre, pero ella desgraciadamente había muerto. Reneé siempre me hablaba de ellos, pero nunca les tome importancia. Por fin los conocería.

Cierro el cuadro de conversación de Whatsapp y decido conducir hasta la estación de policía donde trabaja Charlie, tengo planeado a comentarle sobre los hermanos Salvatore y sobre el incidente con Leah, si se da la ocasión, por ahora no estoy de humor para irle con chismes, sólo si él me comenta le diré.

Me detengo en el estacionamiento de la comisaría, bajo de la pickup y camino hacia la entrada principal. Me recibe la secretaría de papá, la señora, Anderson. Paso directo a la oficina de papá, abro con cuidado la puerta y lo encuentro muy ocupado revisando unos papeles que yacen en su escritorio.

— Jefe Swan, ¿cómo está hoy?

— Muy bien señorita Swan—responde—. A qué debo su visita.

— Quiero platicar sobre un tema contigo.

Deja sus papeles en el escritorio, los acomoda y posteriormente los guarda en un cajón. Termina de limpiar su escritorio y finalmente me encara.

— Bien, ¿sobre qué quieres hablarme?

— Es mi madre, quiere mandarnos unas visitas—me mira desconcertado—. Los hijos de Joseph, Stefan y Damon quieren venir de visita, al parecer planean continuar sus estudios aquí y…

— ¿Cuándo llegan? —me interrumpe

— No lo sé, papá. ¿Te molestaría acogerlos en casa?

— No, para nada Bella. Sólo quería saber cuando llegan—sonríe—. Tú sabes que Joseph es un buen tipo, no tengo nada malo contra él, como Reneé no tiene nada en contra de Sue. Yo le pediría si fuese necesario el mismo favor a Reneé, si algún día tuvieran que ir Leah y Seth a Phoenix, dile a Reneé que sus hijos son bienvenidos en mi casa.

— Gracias papá—respondo con alegría —. Le diré a mamá. En la noche hablamos, me tengo que ir, te veo en casa.

— Adiós, Bella.

Me levanto de la silla.

Le doy un beso en la mejilla a Charlie y salgo de su oficina, igualmente me despido con un ademán de la señora Anderson y regreso a mi pickup. Los pensamientos sobre los hermanos Salvatore me invaden, ¿cómo serán? ¿Serán guapos? Todo éste lío sobre los aún desconocidos Damon y Stefan me ha hecho olvidar el incidente con aquel patán de Edward, por lo menos mi tarde será grata pensando en mis hermanastros.

_6 de agosto, 2012_

_Querido Diario:_

_Son las diez de la noche y mi cabeza no para de pensar._

_Hoy fue un mal día, bueno no sé si ficharlo como malo, han pasado un montón de cosas. Hoy regrese a clases, eso era algo que al principio me alegraba, pero ahora… no sé que pensar, conocí a un chico y no tuvimos la mejor presentación que se pueda tener, discutimos, fue como si él me odiara al instante, incluso lloré ¡Por Dios! Sí, sé que estoy loca, siempre ha sido así, pero que le podemos hacer._

_Hoy fue como si estar rodeada de gente me molestara, desde que comenzó el día me sentía incomoda con las personas a mi alrededor, fue extraño, no siempre es así conmigo, pero hoy fue un día extraño, uno de esos días en los que hasta la simple presencia de la persona que mejor te cae te molesta, uno de esos días raros en los que todo es fastidioso e insoportable. Incluso las cosas que no._

_Y por si fuera poco, como si no hubiera bastado la discusión con el chico descortés de mi clase, ése con el que tuve problemas, Edward Cullen. Discutí también con Leah, ¡dejó mi cuarto hecho un chiquero! Por suerte después de ir a ver a papá a la comisaría y regresar mi cuarto volvió a ser el mismo de antes, limpio y ordenado._

_Por otro lado no paro de pensar en que pronto conoceré a mis hermanastros, a los otros. Los hijos de Joseph, esposo de Reneé. Sus nombres son Stefan y Damon, por lo que sé Stefan tiene mi edad, diecisiete años y Damon veinte. Supongo que son guapos, su padre lo es. No quiero hacerme suposiciones falsas, pero ¿cómo evitarlo? Me muero por conocerlos._

Mi celular suena, dejo mi diario en la cama y atiendo la llamada.

— Mamá, ¿qué sucede?

— ¿Has hablado con Charlie?

— Sí, mamá. Dice que son bienvenidos, solamente quiere saber cuando vendrán para preparar la habitación de huéspedes. Y te manda saludos.

— Perfecto, Damon y Stefan llegan mañana por la noche, sé que es precipitado, pero mientras más pronto mejor, si todo sale bien estarán hasta el viernes y regresaran a Phoenix para quedarse o empacar. Su vuelo es el 315, llegan a las 8 de la noche, cariño me tengo que ir, hasta mañana cielo.

— Ok, mamá. Hasta mañana.

Cuelgo el teléfono y retomo mi escritura.

_¡Guau! Mamá acaba de llamar, Damon y Stefan llegan mañana. Estoy ansiosa por conocerlos, espero no decepcionarme, pues eh estado haciendo muchas conjeturas sobre ellos. En fin, ¿quién no se las haría?_

_Por hoy es todo, tengo sueño y necesito reponerme y tomar muchas cosas para mañana, estoy segura de que será un día muy largo, tendré que enfrentarme con el odioso de Edward Cullen y conoceré a los hermanos Salvatore._

_Besos. Bell's_

Cierro mi diario, abrocho el seguro y lo escondo bajo mi cama, el único lugar gracias a Dios que Leah no toco, si no, no sé que hubiera hecho. Mi diario es él único lugar de ésta casa que ah permanecido imperturbable ante Leah, mis demás cosas han sido totalmente allanadas.

Como lo escribí en mi diario, el sueño comienza a invadirme y yo misma sé que necesito reponer mis fuerzas para lo que tengo que enfrentar mañana, no me dejaré vencer, una Bella fuerte llegará mañana a la preparatoria de Forks, no me dejaré intimidar por ese tal Edward Cullen, no más. Hoy pudo haberme tomado desprevenida y quizás en un mal día, pero mañana será diferente. Estoy segura.

¡Los Salvatore están a punto de llegar! Bella los espera con muchas ansias. En fin. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, actualizo pronto. Agradecería sus Reviews. Kisses & Hugs!


	4. Capitulo 3: Jardín Botánico

**¡Hola! Pues aquí les dejo un capitulo más que he escrito. Espero y sea de vuestro agrado. Saludos.**

**Capitulo III Jardín Botánico**

Abro los ojos con pesadez, son las seis de la mañana, afuera llueve, lo puedo ver desde mi ventana, necesito fuerzas para poder salir de mi cálida cama, mejor aun, para poder enfrentarme al nuevo día que me espera. Del otro lado de mi habitación esta Leah, durmiendo como si nada. A veces me da envidia, la chica termino sus estudios en una carrera técnica, de esas en las que te ahorras la universidad y ahora, duerme hasta que quiere y Sue la consiente.

Me levanto de mi cama y comienzo a arreglarla, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a la fiera. Saco del armario unos jeans entubados y una blusa de lana, sé que hoy hará frio. Me visto con rapidez y me coloco las botas de lluvia. Camino hacia el baño y cepillo mi cabello color chocolate y moldeo las ondas. Salgo después de un rato, tomo mi mochila y bajo a desayunar con Charlie.

— ¿A que hora entras hoy, Bella? —pregunta mi padre mientras toma su café

— A las siete, papi, ¿por qué?

— Isabella Swan, son las seis cuarenta y cinco.

Me paso de golpe mi café y me levanto de mi silla, tomo mis cosas y salgo disparada de la casa, subo a mi camioneta y la arranco, un estruendo me sacude y el motor comienza a andar en marcha, paso por la misma carretera de siempre, nada es diferente aquí en Forks, nada nunca sucede, un pueblo quieto. Pero siento que mi aburrimiento se ira si Stefan, mi hermanastro desconocido viene a estudiar a Forks, sigo sin poder detener mis pensamientos sobre él, ¿cómo será? Esa pregunta me ha estado dando vueltas. Tal vez un poco de escuela me ayude a soportar un poco los nervios de estar a 13 de horas de conocer a los hermanos Salvatore.

Bajo de mi camioneta con mi mochila al hombro, sigue lloviendo, detesto el clima tan depresivo de Forks, a algunos, como Charlie, les gusta pero yo lo detesto. Camino y paso por la cafetería, algo caliente me tienta. Voy hacia la caja y le pido a la señorita una deliciosa crema irlandesa, pago y espero unos minutos, tomo mi café y continuo mi camino hacia el edificio 10 salón IV, esta un poco alejado, es de los últimos edificios del colegio, lo único que me molesta es mojarme, pero el café caliente lo recompensa. Ahora mi materia es francés, no muy difícil, pero una de las materias no tan problemáticas en el colegio. Llego al salón que aún luce vacío y me siento en el último lugar de la última fila del salón, sí, los lugares de hasta atrás son mis preferidos.

La verdad no tengo nada mejor que hacer, amigos no hice muchos en primer año, solo unos cuantos, Jessica, Ángela, Eric y Mike, mi novio. Por cierto, hablando de novios, no estoy segura de continuar con Mike, nuestra relación se esta volviendo muy monótona, casi no nos vemos y cuando lo hacemos parece como si fuéramos solamente dos amigos que se llevan bien. A veces siento que no soy una buena novia, en cambio Jessica sé muere por andar con Mike, lo sé, lo noto, como lo mira, como hace cada cosa que él le pida. Sin embargo él no la nota, pobre Jessica, ella no me odia, por el contrario hasta es buena amiga, pero siento—o al menos así lo veo yo—, que debería de dejarle algo que no aprovecho, como Mike.

El salón sigue vacío y yo cada minuto más aburrida y más ansiosa. Decido entonces sacar mi diario, un poco de escritura matutina no me hará daño, es más, es algo que necesito. Estoy a punto de sacar mi libreta azul de terciopelo cuando él entra al salón. Me mira serio y se sienta de nuevo enfrente de mi, ¿acaso se esta burlando de nuevo? Genial, planea ponerme en ridículo por segunda vez. Regreso mi diario a la mochila y tomo esta para cambiarme de lugar, pero una mano me toma por el codo, es él, Edward.

— ¿Qué haces? — pregunto irritada.

— Isabella, quiero hablar contigo—me pide con voz neutra.

¿Hablar? ¿De qué?

Lo miro extrañada, no entiendo porque ahora me habla como si nada hubiera sucedido antes, ¿pero que puedo hacer? Si le digo que no quiero hablar con él puede que sigamos en conflicto por todo el año que resta, pero si le digo que si habrá dos caminos, uno es que puedo verme muy desesperada por hablarle o, en cambio podemos arreglar las cosas y llevar la fiesta en paz. Decisiones, decisiones. Mi pala, pero para hundirme o para salir…

— ¿Sobre qué? —inquiero finalmente.

— Tenemos que hablar, ahora, ¿si o no? —asiento nerviosamente— Aquí no, sígueme.

Dios mío, acabo de aceptar una invitación a no sé donde, todo sea por la paz. Tomo mi mochila y sigo al apuesto Edward Cullen, ambos salimos del salón y comenzamos a caminar hasta la parte más solitaria del colegio, ¿qué rayos acabo de hacer? Maldición, tengo un mal presentimiento, ¿por qué vamos a donde no hay nadie? Tal vez no debí seguirlo. Todo esto me huele muy mal.

Salimos del colegio y nos dirigimos hacia el jardín botánico, es un lugar maravilloso, lleno de verde pasto y distintas variedades de plantas, un lugar de ensueño, realmente muy hermoso. Mis sentimientos cambian a sospecha, ¡Rayos! Ahora que, primero siento que todo va a ser muy terrorífico y ahora siento que esto es un ambiente romántico, ¿qué clase de pensamientos tan estúpidos tengo?

Continuamos caminando por la pequeña colina del jardín botánico, lleno de flores de todas las especies y colores. Realmente estoy muy confundida, digo ¡quién no! Estoy caminando a lado de un tipo que me hizo pasar un tremendo trago amargo ayer, caminando calladamente y como si nada por el lugar más especial de todo el colegio al que las parejitas de enamorados se van a platicar, ¿qué debo de pensar?

Llegamos a un lugar realmente hermoso de toda aquella maravilla llamada Jardín Botánico, que es más bien como un bosque encantado, estamos frente a una cascada donde el agua fría cae a un estanque natural lleno de peces hermosos, Edward se sienta en una banca frente al estanque y me hace un ademán para que me siente junto a él. Todo es tan extraño, evaluó su mirada y es totalmente inexpresiva, no refleja absolutamente nada.

Me siento a un lado de él, esperando cualquier cosa, por que ahora en esta situación después de lo que acaba de pasar ahorita y ayer, se puede esperar cualquier cosa de Edward, Edward Cullen mi apuesto compañero de clases.

— Lo siento—musita como si no quisiera que lo escuchara.

— ¡Rayos! —exclamo— Te quieres disculpar, pero no suenas sincero, me traes a un lugar realmente mágico no sé por que, ¿intentas recompensar todo lo de ayer? Crees que de esta forma se me va a olvidar todo el mal rato que pase, estás muy equivocado.

— Bella…—intento hablar pero el pone su dedo índice en mis labios—, escúchame, no pretendo recompensar absolutamente todo lo que te hice ayer con esto, escogí este lugar para hablar contigo porque es uno de los lugares más tranquilos para sostener una charla con alguien. Primero que nada necesito pedirte una disculpa, por mi comportamiento de ayer, sé que no fue la mejor manera de tratar a una chica, pero es que había tenido un mal día.

— No te justifiques, por favor. Lo último que necesito es una disculpa por necesidad de sentirte bien. Y si eso es todo, me voy.

Me levanto de la banca pero su brazo me detiene. Me hace girarme hacía él y sin más deposita sus labios sobre los míos. ¡Es un atrevido! Mueve sus labios esperando a que yo le corresponda pero en cambio me quedo ahí, estática. Lucho por soltarme de él mas sin embargo él es tan fuerte que no logro zafarme, es como si un niño pequeño luchara contra los brazos fornidos de un adulto. Cuando pienso que ninguna fuerza hará que logre soltarme de Edward él libera mis brazos y rompe el beso, me aleja de él y me observa, aprovecho si ausencia de fuerza y le suelto una bofetada con todas mis fuerzas, le dejo marcados mis dedos en su mejilla roja y tomo mi mochila dispuesta para huir.

Comienzo a correr, una extraña sensación de miedo me invade es como si temiera volver a encontrármelo, es como si él fuera un cruel asesino y yo su torpe victima que intenta escapar inútilmente de él, pero aún así lucho por escapar, sabiendo que puedo caerme como siempre me sucede. Mi mente es embargada por el recuerdo de sus labios, sus suaves labios, no puedo evitar pensar en lo bien que se sintió, sé que estuvo mal, pero la sensación que ese beso me dejo fue mil veces mejor que los besos que pocas veces me he dado con Mike, realmente mucho mejores.

Sigo corriendo con todas mis fuerzas, no quiero que él me alcance, no sé como reaccionare, una parte de mi cuerpo siente ira hacía el, pero la otra siente una tremenda necesidad de volverlo a besar. Estúpido seductor.

Agradezco ver el final del pequeño bosque encantado y salgo corriendo por el enorme portón de madera, estoy agotada, pero sé que no puedo detenerme, continuó corriendo, es una de las pocas veces en mi vida por las que he corrido con tal fuerza. Estoy segura de que mañana me dolerán las piernas. Los montones de gente me tranquilizan y por fin puedo detenerme, aunque él me alcance estoy segura de que no podrá volver a intentar nada en contra mía, no con tantos testigos. Sí, sé que solamente fue un beso, un sencillo beso pero para mí fue algo horrible, una humillación más.

Mi pulso se ha normalizado, estoy sentada en una mesa de la cafetería, observando el canal de música que el lugar tiene, en mi mesa hay un plato de alitas en salsa BBQ y un jugo de naranja, mi desayuno favorito, por lo menos algo en todo el día ha salido bien, mi desayuno. Saboreo los pedazos de pollo en salsa agridulce, me agrada el sabor.

Justo estoy terminando el desayuno cuando suena la campana, bebo de un trago el jugo de naranja. Tomo la charola con la comida y la deposito en una pequeña ventana con una barra de metal donde dejamos los trastos sucios para que los laven, sí, como un restaurante de verdad, sólo que así cobran en ésta cafetería. Le doy gracias a la señora Mary y salgo de la cálida cafetería.

**Espero y les haya gustado... un poco corto, lo sé. Pero que le podemos hacer. Jajajá. Saludos.**

**¿Review?**


	5. Capitulo 4: Contando las horas

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo otro capitulo y de paso de una vez les dejo otros 3 capítulos, hasta el capitulo 7 espero y les guste. **

**¡Lean!**

**Capitulo IV Contando las horas para conocerlos**

Llego a tiempo al salón de matemáticas, mis compañeros ya están sentados en sus butacas, por suerte Ángela me ha guardado un lugar junto a ella y alrededor mío solo hay chicas, sonrió como si nada, camino y me siento a un lado de Ángela. Estoy tan feliz de por fin encontrarme en un ambiente normal.

— ¿Qué pasó contigo ayer, Swan? —pregunta Ángela

— Nada, corazón. Me sentía mal, tú sabes—digo terminando la conversación.

El profesor entra por la puerta y deja su portafolio en el escritorio. ¡Dios espero que no recuerde el incidente de ayer! Nos encara al grupo y repasa su mirada, notó como se detiene a observarme, _ rayos, rayos… _me examina mientras yo trato de parecer tranquila y luego alguien rompe el silencio mortal.

— Disculpa, puedo pasar—pregunta Edward Cullen.

— Adelante, joven.

Edward se sienta del otro lado del salón.

La clase transcurre rápidamente, antes de que la campana suene el profesor nos deja salir del salón, salgo acompañada de Ángela y con nosotras van dos chicas, una es morena y de cabello corto, parece una duendecita y camina con la misma gracia que una bailarina de ballet, la otra chica que nos acompaña es alta, rubia y con una figura excepcional, ambas chicas visten con ropa que parece ser de diseñador y son realmente hermosas, sobre todo la rubia, que puede incluso hacer que cualquier chica pierda su autoestima.

— Pues la clase de ayer de biología fue muy buena—comenta la chica morena.

— Sí, aunque siento que será muy laborioso, en fin…—responde la rubia.

— Pues es ambos, ese profesor nos dio clase a Bella y a mí, es un muy buen profesor pero nos deja mucho trabajo—dice Ángela.

— Con que te llamas Bella—comenta la morena, yo asiento—. Mi nombre es Alice—extiende su mano y yo le correspondo—. Y ella es Rosalie, mi prima.

— Hola Alice, hola Rosalie—contesto apenada.

Continuamos caminando hasta la última clase, historia. Por fin, una clase más y los conoceré, no puedo esperar por verlos, es tan gracioso desear conocer a alguien con quien nunca has tratado, ni siquiera he oído hablar de ellos, temo decepcionarme, que ellos no sean como yo espero.

Historia se esta poniendo tediosa, nos hacen formar grupos de cinco personas, Alice, Rosalie, Ángela y yo nos juntamos, pero nos hacen falta dos personas y exactamente, como si fuera una maldición sobra una persona, Edward Cullen. ¡Dios mío la maldita maldición me persigue! Rosalie llama a Edward a sentarse junto con nosotras, la actividad consiste en realizar una línea del tiempo sobre todos los hechos importantes en Estados Unidos. Nos apoyamos en las bancas y todos nos miramos en silencio, Rosalie estalla en risas.

— ¡Vamos chicos! Estamos en segundo año de preparatoria, ya no podemos aparentar timidez, hay que trabajar.

Todos reímos con ella, sí, fue una buena forma de romper el hielo. Me agrada Rosalie. Trato de olvidar lo sucedido con Edward, lo necesito, necesito olvidar como me trato como me… beso, tenemos que trabajar, ser profesionales. Estamos escribiendo cuando mi celular comienza a sonar, el profesor esta tan distraído que siquiera nota que lago ha sonado, tomó mi celular y lo contesto.

— Diga—susurró.

— Bella, cariño solo quiero recordarte que los muchachos llegan hoy a las 8 de la noche, por favor procura estar media hora antes por cualquier cosa, te los encargo corazón. ¿Quién ira por ellos?

— Sí, mamá. Charlie no puede y no le dije nada a Sue—oigo un bufido de mamá al oír el nombre de la esposa de Charlie—. Iré yo por ellos, estate sin cuidado, Charlie ya preparo la habitación de huéspedes y créeme que estarán mejor que yo.

— Vale corazón, te dejo, vamos camino al aeropuerto. Besos.

Cuelgo el teléfono y vuelvo a las actividades con mis compañeros, pero mis pensamientos siguen girando sobre Stefan y Damon, esos chicos le están dando vueltas a mi cabeza.

Terminamos la actividad de la línea del tiempo, debo de admitir que Edward es muy bueno para la historia, se sabe todos los datos, supo absolutamente todo lo que le preguntamos, fue como tener una enciclopedia humana con nosotros, su prepotencia ha bajado, ya no sé ve tan especial.

El profesor nos deja salir temprano, me despido de las chicas y salgo del salón corriendo, literal. Nunca antes estuve tan ansiosa por llegar a casa, todo debe de estar perfecto y por primera vez necesito hablar civilizadamente con Leah, apropósito, Charlie no me menciono nada del incidente de ayer con ella, la he perdonado, necesito que todo este perfecto por mis visitas, y no es que yo sea así de esplendida con mis visitas, es sólo que pienso que ellos son especiales, lo siento.

Me estaciono frente a la casa, bajo mis cosas de la camioneta y corro hacia la entrada, la imagen es la misma de ayer, Seth desparramado en el sillón viendo televisión y Leah leyendo cualquier revista banal, aunque me sorprende lo bajo que cayo, de una revista de moda que siempre lee ahora sostiene una revista amarillista en sus manos la US Weekly, porquería de revista, siempre difamando a los artistas. Sue esta trabajando en la cocina, paso de largo y subo a mi habitación, abro la puerta con la esperanza de que este limpia, así es, por primera vez esta realmente arreglada e impecable. Dejo mi mochila a un lado de la cama y bajo a la sala, sentándome a un lado de los hijos de Sue, observo un rato la televisión. Seth me ofrece de su tazón de palomitas y tomo unas pocas, le sonrió y me dirijo a la cocina, con Sue.

— Buenas tardes—saludo.

— Que tal, Bella.

— Bien, Sue. Oye, una pregunta, ¿mi papá te dijo de las visitas que vamos a tener?

— Si cariño, me lo dijo ayer. ¿Por qué? —pregunta amablemente.

— No, nada más. Es que quiero que se lleven una buena impresión de Forks. Por cierto—cabio de tema mientras me siento en la mesa de la cocina—. Tu sabes, y hoy quiero darles un especial recibimiento, me gustaría una cena especial, además quiero pedirte un favor grandísimo, ¿podrías decirle a Leah y a Seth que mantengan la casa limpia? Y que los traten bien, por favor, es lo único que te pido.

— Claro cariño, yo les digo, mira, hoy vamos a comer lomo de cerdo en salsa de ciruela, puré de papa, verduras al vapor y crema de queso. Charlie me lo había pedido, también quiere que sus invitados sean bien recibidos.

— ¡Gracias Sue! —la abrazo— ¿Quieres qué te ayude en algo? —pregunto.

— Si, cielo, por favor ayúdame a hacer el puré de papa, es lo único que me falta.

Sonrió.

Me lavo las manos y comienzo a machacar las papas ya cocidas que Sue tenía en un taste. Hacer puré de papas es mi especialidad, cocinar es mi vida, lo amo como a nada. Pronto termino el puré y lo dejo en un refractario de vidrio.

— Voy a bañarme, Sue, tengo que hacer tarea y luego voy por los chicos—digo.

Subo las escaleras, entro a mi habitación, comienzo a hacer la tarea de las clases que apenas he tenido y que ya se han encargado en llenarme de montones de trabajos, después de unas horas término. Camino hacia mi buró y saco mi mejor ropa, unas mallas negras y una blusa color durazno, mi abrigo negro y unas botas de piel también negras. Me pongo a bata de baño y guardo mi ropa en el cesto de mi ropa sucia. Entro a baño y comienzo a relajarme, aún faltan tres horas para las ocho de la noche. El baño me relaja, es algo que necesito, fue un día pesado ¡y eso que aún no termina!

Mi relajación termina después de media hora. Salgo del baño envuelta en mi bata y entro a mi habitación, gracias a Dios Leah sigue abajo, me encierro y me empiezo a vestir, guardo todo en su lugar y es hora de ir al tocador, hoy mi cabello merece ser peinado dignamente, lo cepillo y comienzo a hacerme unos rulos con las tenazas, no es algo difícil, solamente defino mis ondas. Dejo las tenazas en el tocador y las apago, tomo un listón color durazno y me hago una diadema con él, pongo un poco de perfume en mi cuerpo y ¡listo! Un poco de esfuerzo ha valido la pena. Miro el reloj… una hora, en una hora los conoceré, son las siete en punto.

Dejo todo acomodado y bajo. Por lo menos la sala luce mejor arreglada, eso es bueno.

— Sue—murmuro—. ¿Podrías prestarme tu automóvil? —pregunto con timidez.

— ¡Claro, cielo! Tómalo, pero cuídamelo mucho, por favor.

— No te preocupes.

Deposito un beso en su mejilla y tomo las llaves.

El coche de Sue es un mini cooper rojo, esos automóviles me agradan. Voy por la carretera oscura, aún hay automóviles por las calles, conduzco como siempre cuando recuerdo algo importante ¿Cómo voy a reconocerlos si ni siquiera sé como son? Me reprocho por no haberme recordado ese dato tan importante, tomo mi celular y marco el teléfono de Reneé.

— ¿Diga? —responde

— ¡Mamá! No sé como son Stefan y Damon, ¿podrías mandarme una foto por favor?

— ¡Olvide eso! Vale, ya te la mando, el chico de cabello oscuro es Damon y el de cabello castaño es Stefan, la envió la foto. Besos, me hablas cuando lleguen a casa de Charlie.

— Sí, mamá.

Cuelgo el teléfono y al instante me llega un mensaje con la fotografía de la nueva familia Salvatore-Dwyer, ¡Dios santo los Salvatore son realmente guapos! El chico de cabello negro, Damon era realmente asombroso, pero en su mirada se observaba un poco de diversión ¿maldad? ¿Seducción? No lo sé, pero es algo que te incita a pecar. Por otro lado Stefan, el de cabello castaño era realmente angelical, una cara que te hace saber que puedes confiar en él. De verdad, los Salvatore no me han decepcionado, me han asombrado.

**¡Hey! Os a gustado? Dejadme un review para saber que os ha parecido. Un beso.**


	6. Capitulo 5: Conociendo a los Salvatore I

**Capitulo V: Conociendo a los Salvatore, Parte I**

Estoy en el aeropuerto, montones de personas se amontonan en las barras de equipaje. Me situó frente a la salida donde se supone aparecerán Damon y Stefan, me siento en una silla, incomoda, desesperada, ansiosa por que lleguen, es como si necesitara tenerlos ya aquí, conmigo.

Miro la pantalla frente a mí y su respuesta me alegra.

**Phoenix, Arizona — Forks, Washington arribando.**

Sonrío como una loca ¡Han llegado! Dios santo, ¿qué hago? Espero que sean buenos, amables, lo que menos necesito son chicos prepotentes. Reviso la hora en mi reloj y son exactamente las 8:05 de la noche, ¡qué desesperación! Necesito verlos. Gente comienza a salir de la puerta, arrastran sus maletas de ruedas como si nada y continúa su camino ¡un artista! Que raro, el famoso cantante Anthony Bladimir llegando a Forks, quizás quiera un descanso. Bajo la mirada, miro mis botas negras de tacón ¡como cansan! Pero es el precio por verme bien, aunque sea sólo ésta noche.

— ¿Bella Swan? —dice una voz realmente seductora.

Subo la mirada y me topo con la perfección dividida en dos hombres, la voz es de Damon, una voz realmente seductora, de las que te hacen derretirte literalmente al escucharlas, él sonríe mientras sostiene su maleta, a lado suyo se encuentra Stefan, un chico de mi edad, aparentemente. Ambos realmente guapos.

— Si… ustedes deben de ser Damon y Stefan, ¿me equivoco?

Ellos asienten.

El estomago me da vueltas, siento como si un montón de mariposas estuvieran revoloteando en mi interior, incesantes, me pongo nerviosa y me siento de repente pequeñita. Tener a Damon y a Stefan frente a mí es intimidante, su belleza es realmente intimidante, en exceso. No sé que decir, ¿qué digo?

— Reneé nos ha hablado mucho de ti, te manda saludos. Yo soy Damon y él, el pequeñuelo Stefan, vine de niñera—dice con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

— Vale, un gusto, ¿vamos a mi casa? Síganme.

Doy media vuelta y comienzo a caminar, a mis espaldas se escuchan las rueditas de sus maletas siguiéndome también. Salimos del aeropuerto y caminamos directo hacia el estacionamiento, desbloqueo el automóvil y abro la cajuela.

— Pongan sus maletas en la cajuela, por favor—digo con cortesía.

Damon pone las maletas en la cajuela. Los tres subimos al automóvil, yo en la parte de enfrente y ellos en la parte de atrás. No sé que decir, millones de cosas me vienen a la cabeza pero ninguna de ellas algo que quiera comentar. Soy tan cobarde.

— Con que… ¿quieren estudiar en Forks? —digo finalmente

— No, yo no—dice Damon burlonamente—. El pequeño Stefan es el que quiere estudiar.

— Oh… que bien, me alegra. Por cierto, mañana será un día muy leve, ¿Stefan, te gustaría acompañarme al colegio mañana? Reneé me dijo que tenías intención de conocer la escuela.

¡Que atrevida soy!

— Claro—dice Stefan.

Es la primera vez que escucho su voz, es aterciopelada y elegante, realmente hermosa.

— Llegamos—digo estacionándome frente a casa por segunda vez en el día—. Pueden bajar sus cosas, por favor.

Bajo del automóvil, lo cierro. Los tres entramos a la casa, son las ocho y media de la noche, mi casa parece realmente una casa de verdad. Charlie esta bien arreglado, al igual que Seth y Leah, y que decir de Sue. Los cuatro están sentados frente al televisor como gentes civilizadas, viendo el noticiero. Jajá. Los miro extrañada, dejo las llaves en la vasija de la entrada y hago pasar a os invitados.

— Damon, Stefan. Él es mi padre, Charlie y su esposa, Sue… ellos son Seth y Leah, los hijos de Sue… familia ellos son Damon y Stefan Salvatore—presento.

— Bienvenidos a Forks—dice mi padre—. Espero y sea de su agrado la estancia aquí.

— Gracias señor—contesta Stefan con educación.

Observo como Leah mira a Damon, ¡es como si se lo quisiera devorar con los ojos! No quiero siquiera pensar que pasa por su mente en este preciso momento, incluso Damon le corresponde la mirada.

Sue nos hace pasar al comedor, sirve los platos y todos comemos en armonía, ojala y así fuera siempre. La comida esta exquisita, Sue se lucio en la cocina, pero podría apostar cualquier cosa a que en mi ausencia Emily, su sobrina vino a ayudarle, ¡ella cocina delicioso! La cena concluye y Charlie saca algo que casi nunca hace, su vino tinto, sirve unas copas y nos las entrega. Esto es realmente sorprendente e inusual.

Terminamos la cena, todos nos levantamos de nuestros lugares, Sue, Leah, Seth y Charlie van a la sala a ver de nuevo la televisión, señal que comprendo como un "encárgate ahora de tus invitados, Bella". Está bien, deposito los platos en la tarja y hago que los chicos me sigan, los dirijo hacía la habitación de huéspedes, abro la puerta y los dejo pasar.

— Bueno, pues… creo que deben de descansar. Mañana será un día largo… Hummm, pues que pasen buena noche y, Stefan mañana me voy al colegio a las seis y media, bajo a desayunar a las seis, por si quieres ir mañana al instituto.

— Si, Bella. Gracias. Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches, siéntanse en su casa.

Salgo de su habitación y me dirijo a la mía que esta casi enfrente a la de ellos, sentada en la cama, utilizando la computadora esta Leah, hipnotizada, como siempre.

— Me vas a deber mucho cuando ellos se vayan, Bella—comenta—. Mi madre me dijo que finja ser la hermana de tus sueños, y así será. Por cierto, ten—me avienta unas llaves—. Dice que uses su automóvil mientras ellos estén aquí, cuídalo.

— Gracias Leah.

Tomo las llaves y las pongo en mi bolsa, sí, ahora no usare mochila, usaré un bolso para ir al colegio, busco en mi armario también unos jeans entubados color rojo y un top negro, mis converse negros y una sudadera roja. Todo lo acomodo en una silla para que esté listo para mañana, guardo mis cosas al igual que mi tarea y comienzo a acomodar la cama. Mañana será un día muy interesante, demasiado, Stefan estará en todas mis clases, pegado a mí, solo para mí. Presiento que será un día excepcional.

Leah sale de la habitación sin decir nada y se adentra en el baño. Aprovecho para tomar mi diario y comenzar a escribir.

_Martes 7 de agosto, 2012. 11:24 pm_

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy ha sido un día muy largo, comenzó mal, pero ellos se han encargado de mejorarlo. ¡Edward Cullen me beso! No supe como reaccionar y lo abofetee, en fin, ese tema lo olvidare, después trabajamos en equipo como personas civilizadas. Ahora él es a quien menos importancia le voy a dar._

_Ahora ellos ocupan mi mente, no me decepcionaron para nada, incluso son más de lo que pude esperar, sí, Damon y Stefan ya están aquí, es más, ahora duermen en la habitación de enfrente. Mañana va a ser un gran día, te lo aseguro, por hoy escribiré poco, Leah esta en el baño y es posible que pronto salga, además estoy cansada._

_Besos. Bell's._

— ¡Isabella Swan apaga ese despertador! —grita Leah y un almohadazo me despierta.

Me levanto de golpe sentándome en la cama, me giro y tomo mi escandaloso celular, lo apago y vuelvo a la cama… ¡Argg! Son apenas las 7:30 am, se supone me despierto a las 8:00 am… ¡Rayos! Me paso a levantar de golpe, sí, ahora recuerdo porque había puesto el despertador antes, un poco de sacrificios para verme bien para ellos.

Corro al baño y cierro la puerta de golpe, tomo el jabón y me lavo la cara.

— ¡Auch! —exclamo… me ha entrado jabón en los ojos.

Me seco la cara y regreso a mi habitación.

Estoy sentada frente al tocador, mi imagen es de una chica desesperada, una chica pálida y desesperada, además de somnolienta. Conecto las tenazas y comienzo a ondular mi cabello, no es tan difícil, pero es algo que evito mucho, lo mejor por lo que puedo optar es por atar mi cabello, pero ahora es diferente. Ellos están de visita. Termino de peinar mi cabello y pongo un poco de rímel en mis pestañas, me visto con cuidado para no despeinarme y bajo a desayunar.

Voy doblando para entrar a la cocina y una imagen me sorprende: Damon y Stefan cocinando, en la mesa hay ya servidos tres platos con café, jugo de naranja y un sándwich, ambos hermanos están sentados comiendo, me acerco a ellos.

— Buenos días—saludo cordialmente.

— Buenos días, Charlie nos dijo que podíamos tomar lo que quisiéramos y… preparamos el desayuno—dice Stefan.

— Gracias.

Me siento con ellos a desayunar, lo hago un poco deprisa, así es como siempre desayuno, deprisa. Tal vez ese sea mi problema a veces, vivo la vida demasiado rápido que a veces ni me doy cuenta de los verdaderos detalles como estos, importantes detalles que deben de quedar guardados en mi mente para siempre: mi primer desayuno con los hermanos Salvatore. Termino de desayunar y dejo mi plato en la tarja, doy las gracias y subo al baño.

Me miro frente al espejo y no puedo evitar reírme, ¡que atentos son los chicos! Si tuviera que elegir entre Leah y ellos, definitivamente me quedo con estos hermanastros… Me cepillo los dientes con mucho esmero y aplico un poco de brillo en ellos, ¡que vergüenza todo lo que hago para verme bien para ellos es lo que nunca he hecho por nadie! Entro a mi habitación, tomo mi bolso y salgo escaleras abajo.

— Nos vamos, Stefan… ¿Damon, vienes con nosotros? —pregunto esperando un sí por respuesta.

— No, yo paso de escuelas y esas cosas, yo iré a atender otros asuntos más tarde, los veo después—dice.

Salgo de la casa y desbloqueo el automóvil de Sue, a estas alturas me da un poco de pena usar mi vieja pickup, Stefan y yo subimos al automóvil y salimos de la casa, todo es tan silencioso, no se me ocurre que decir para iniciar la conversación, temo ser estúpida para él. Pero de que puedo hablar…

— ¿Qué tal te ha parecido Forks? —pregunto mirando hacia el camino

— Nada mal, muy verde—comenta—. Pero estoy seguro de que me falta conocer aun más cosas.

— Tienes razón—coincido—. Este pueblo nunca dejara de sorprenderte… oye, tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué decidiste que Forks era una buena elección para estudiar?

— No lo sé. Al morir mi madre mi único hogar se convirtió la casa de Joseph y Reneé, ella siempre habla muy bien de ti y de tu extraño amor por este verde lugar, dijo que adoras la escuela, sólo quería salir de todo lo que me recordara a mi madre y Forks, al oír hablar tanto de él me pareció una buena opción.

— Oh… entiendo—sonrío—. Creo que tendremos que eliminar un poco el que yo ame el instituto, las cosas han cambiado al igual que las personas—comento.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— No lo sé, perdón, fue un comentario sin pensar, no sabía lo que decía, pero no quiero que mis comentarios hagan cambiar tu forma e ver el colegio. ¿Vale? Llegamos

— Entiendo.

Me detengo en el estacionamiento para alumnos con sumo cuidado, no quiero que el auto de Sue se dañe. Tomo mi bolso y Stefan y yo bajamos del mini cooper. Algo extraño sucede, las pocas chicas que hay por ahí en el estacionamiento nos miran fijamente, más bien a él, lo miran como embobadas y lanzan suspiros demasiado obvios hacia él. Stefan los ignora y continuamos caminando, elijo el camino menos concurrido para llegar a Biología. Nos detenemos frente a la puerta del salón y entramos.

— Esta clase va a ser de Biología, si el profesor pregunta tu sólo di que eres de nuevo ingreso, aunque dudo que note tu presencia—indico mientras nos sentamos en una mesa.

— Ok, gracias—sonríe.

¡Sonrisas que matan! Entiendo un poco a las chicas del estacionamiento, yo estaría igual, solo que mi deber es controlarme, Stefan es tan atractivo, pero tan recatado…. Mis compañeras comienzan a llegar una por una al salón al igual que los chicos, pero ellas hacen notar demasiado la presencia de Stefan, todas lo miran embobadas, si fuera posible derramarían baba. Suspiros, de todo hay de aquellas chicas, temo que Stefan se incomode pero ¡quien podría resistirse! Y eso que no conocen a Damon.

El profesor entra al aula sin darse cuenta, las chicas se enderezan y se sientan como deben, todo parece volver a la normalidad hasta que...

**¿Review?**


	7. Capitulo 6:Conociendo a los Salvatore II

_**Capitulo 6: Conociendo a los Salvatore. Parte II**_

El profesor entra al aula sin darse cuenta, las chicas se enderezan y se sientan como deben, todo parece volver a la normalidad hasta que él entra por la puerta principal, tarde como siempre. Nos esta mirando desde el umbral de la puerta, nos mira extraño, es como si ahora a su lista negra de odio se sumara Stefan… Lo fulmina con la mirada y pasa a sentarse a dos lugares de distancia de nosotros.

— Muy bien clase, la vez pasada presentamos los rasgos a evaluar de la materia, ya que sus dudas han quedado asentadas proseguiremos con el programa. Hoy haremos una pequeña práctica, necesito equipos de cuatro personas. Tienen cinco minutos—dice el profesor. La verdad tengo un presentimiento, algo me dice que las chicas se van a amontonar para estar junto a él…— ¡Vamos!

¡Genial! Es como si el profesor hubiera dado el disparo de salida y las chicas obedientes se amontonan a nuestro alrededor con un único objetivo: Stefan Salvatore. Unas me empujan tratando de quitarme de en medio pues Stefan y yo estamos sentados en una mesa pegada a la pared y en cierto punto yo interfiero en el camino de las chicas, "la vaya de protección" eso soy.

— ¡SEÑORITAS! —grita el profesor— ¡Compórtense como lo que son, no como animales! ¡Bah! Todos a sus lugares yo formare los equipos.

Agradezco y Stefan agradece, lo veo en su mirada, la intervención del profesor. Es un alivio que haya controlado a las chicas locas por "la nueva atracción" toma su lista y comienza a formar grupos al azar, oigo nombres que no reconozco, Ángela va a un equipo, Alice a otro… Muchos nombres me son indiferentes, Lauren, Margaret, Antonieta, Bonnie.

— Isabella Swan, Rosalie Hale y Edward Cullen…—dice continuando mi maldición. Mira a Stefan— El joven que esta sentado con la señorita Swan, no aparece en la lista, quiere explicarme porque.

Miro la expresión de Stefan y comienzo a escribir en una hoja de papel rápido.

"Eres Stefan Salvatore, nuevo ingreso, no apareces en la lista por tal motivo"

— Eh… mi nombre es Stefan Salvatore, acabo de ingresar al colegio y al parecer no aparezco en las listas, pero me han asignado el grupo.

— Muy bien joven Salvatore, revisare eso después. Se queda con el equipo de Isabella.

¡Oh si!

— La práctica de hoy será sencilla, algo no muy difícil. Comenzaremos por observar las siguientes sustancias y por equipos tendrán que identificar que bacterias son las que aparecen y que enfermedades causan. Tienen veinte minutos.

El profesor pasa a nuestro lado y nos reparte unas muestras de bacterias. Las tomamos y las ponemos en el microscopio que ya había puesto con anterioridad el profesor. Edward lo mira con desprecio. Detesto que traten mal a mis amistades.

— ¿Estas son amibas, no? —pregunta cortésmente Stefan

— Tú debes de saber, ¿no? —responde con agresividad Edward

— Lo siento, sólo fue una pregunta, no pensé que te molestara.

— Pensaste mal, nuevo.

— ¡Edward! —intervengo— ¿Qué te sucede? Enserio, tú tienes problemas, Stefan solamente hizo una pregunta si tanto te molestaba, no tenías por qué contestarle.

Los tres me miran perplejos, acabo de sacar el Dwyer que llevo dentro. En silencio todos volvemos a la actividad. El momento se vuelve incómodo. Todo el salón esta silencioso, de pronto un mareo me viene, es horrible, siento que todo se mueve…

— ¡Un sismo! —grita alguien

— ¡Todos afuera! —responde el profesor.

Una estampida en desorden sale del salón, la puerta comienza a saturarse y todos se ven atrapados, me levanto de mi lugar e intento correr, ¡es la sensación más fea que se pueda sentir! Mi pie se atora con alguna mochila que hay en el suelo tirada, ¡voy a caer! Cierro los ojos esperando el doloroso impacto de mi rostro contra el piso, pero algo me atrapa. No estoy en el suelo, alguien me sostiene. Lentamente abro los ojos y me topo con él, su hermosa mirada atrapa la mía, no me había dado cuenta de cuan hermoso era.

Stefan me ayuda a levantarme y me suelta con suavidad, nuestras miradas siguen unidas, todo desaparece para mí, el suelo sigue moviéndose pero ahora es lo que menos noto, eso no me importa, la sensación es como la de una conexión que evita que separe mi vista de la suya, sus brazos se vuelven una protección para mí, ascienden lentamente hasta acunar mi rostro, nos acercamos lentamente y nos unimos en un beso fugaz. Un beso muy diferente a los escasos que me ha dado Mike, muy diferente a la sensación de rabia que me provoco el beso de Edward, éste es diferente, tan lleno de… ¿pureza? No lo sé, pero algo me dice que es diferente, todo.

Nos separamos. Nos miramos y salimos por la puerta que ahora yace vacía, afuera todos están en la zona de seguridad, nosotros somos la última pareja que va saliendo del edificio. Me siento en una nube pero pronto caigo ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Mike no se merece esto, por mucho que no lo ame no significa que tenga que engañarlo de ésta forma, no así. Lo sé, me agrado, fue un beso realmente especial, puro que me elevo hasta las nubes y me hizo olvidar mi momento de pánico, pero… Mike no se merece esto. Tengo que hablar con él.

— Jóvenes, se les informa que por la intensidad del sismo se suspenden las clases por el día de hoy, tendremos que revisar las instalaciones por su seguridad, nos vemos mañana. Buen día—anuncia el encargado de la zona.

Se oyen risas, murmullos, festejos, pero yo solamente escucho algo, la voz de mi conciencia, me dice que no es justo para Mike, no debo de hacerle esto, no debí de haberme dejado llevar. Saco mi celular y mando un texto a Mike:

"Tengo que verte, en 5 minutos en la cafetería. Bella"

— Stefan… vamos a la cafetería, te parece ¿o prefieres hacer algo más?

— Está bien, vamos a la cafetería.

Caminamos a paso apresurado con dirección a la cafetería, sigue lloviendo, ¡es horrible! Me estoy mojando. Vamos cruzando por el pasillo contiguo a la cafetería y lo veo a lo lejos, ahí esta, con Jessica de empalagosa y Eric. Ya estoy sintiendo lo que tengo que decirle.

— Stefan… podrías espérame en el coche, por favor. Tengo que resolver unos asuntos.

— Claro.

Le extiendo las llaves y él las toma y se va.

Continuo mi camino hacía Mike, pobre no sabe lo que le espera. Llego junto a él y una Jessica molesta me mira, le desvió la mirada y continuo acercándome a Mike, lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro a una mesa vacía, me siento con él y lo miro a los ojos.

— Mike…—suspiro—. Lo siento, creo que debemos terminar… no te merezco—digo en un susurro— todo lo que estoy haciendo es provocar que ambos perdamos tiempo… Mike lo siento tanto, ¿podrías disculparme? Siento hacerte pasar por esto y quisiera que siguiéramos siendo amigos.

— Ya Bella, esto es algo que me ha tomado por sorpresa, pero ya lo veía venir. Te perdono en absoluto. Amigos—dice extendiendo su mano hacía mi.

Nos estrechamos las palmas de las manos. Me mira. Doy media vuelta y comienzo a correr hacia el estacionamiento, la lluvia por fin ha cesado, apenas si caen unas gotas de agua sobre mi cabeza. A lo lejos veo a Stefan Salvatore sentado en el asiento de copiloto, es hermoso, _pero Edward Cullen lo es más_, me dice una vocecilla en mi interior involuntariamente. Agito mi cabeza de un lado a otro como haciendo que esas palabras salgan de mi mente. ¡Por supuesto que no!

Abro la puerta del piloto y entro al cálido automóvil, Stefan no se inmuta, la atmósfera se vuelve llena de tensión, lo siento, es como si todo esto del beso me hubiera alejado de Stefan en lugar de acercarme a él._Aún tienes al otro Salvatore_, me dice de nuevo esa estúpida voz. ¡No! Arranco el motor del automóvil y comienzo a conducir.

— No hablas— digo con la mirada fija en el camino.  
— Si hablo—responde.  
Me detengo a la orilla de la carretera, lo miro. Es extraño verlo así, lejos como si hubiera un enorme muro que me mantuviera lejos de el.  
— ¿Que te sucede Stefan? Desde lo que sucedió hace unos momentos...  
— No fue lo indicado—interviene— siento haberte besado, eres mi hermanastra.  
Lo miro. Eso no es motivo suficiente, a mi me gusta, me gustaba incluso antes de conocerlo. Reanudo la marcha del motor y continúo hacia la casa. El silencio nos invade y tengo la sensación de que un hay un enorme abismo entre Stefan y yo.

Me detengo frente a la casa. La lluvia ha cesado por completo. Bajo del mini cooper de Sue sin decir palabra alguna y entro a la casa dejando entreabierta la puerta. No hay nadie en casa más que Damon, sentado en el sillón de la sala con los pies sobre la mesa de adorno mirando la televisión y bebiendo una cerveza.  
— ¡Hey!—grito—. Esas son las cervezas de Charlie.  
— Él me las ofreció.  
Oigo a Stefan entrar y cerrar la puerta de un golpe, lo ignoro. Camino y me siento a un lado de Damon. Tomo un trago de su cerveza y cierro los ojos.  
— Tsss... Puedo sentir la tensión, ¿le haz hecho algo a mi hermanito?— pregunta como si fuera cualquier cosa.  
— No se que le sucede.  
— Así es el. ¿Que tal tu día? Por cierto, muy graciosa la forma de despertarte de Leah.  
Ríe  
— Así es ella. No estuvo mal, nos dejaron salir antes por el sismo de hace rato. ¿Y tú?  
— No me quejo. Per estoy aburrido.

Nos miramos y sonreímos al instante.  
— Quiero conocer Forks. Vamos a algún lado, Bella.  
Toma unas llaves de la mesa y me las muestra sonriente. Ambos salimos de la casa al patio, donde descansa en el reducido espacio un elegante Porsche 911 turbo de un elegante color negro. No había reparado cuando me estacione en el elegante automóvil que reposaba en mi patio. Damon me tomo de la mano y abrió la portezuela invitándome a entrar.

En cuestión de minutos llegamos a Port Angeles, tenia planeada llevarlo al puerto, la tenia que conocer la ciudad. O al menos tenia que hacer que le gustara si quería que ellos se quedaran ahí.

…

Lunes 13 de agosto del 2012, (alrededor de las 11 de la noche)

Querido Diario:

Hoy fue un día muy largo, hubo un momento en el que desee que terminara. Sabes, Stefan y yo nos besamos, fue extraño, pero fue algo que realmente me gusto. No lo sé, desde ese momento en el que nos besamos el se volvió extraño, fue como si un enorme abismo nos separara, fue frio, llegamos a casa y él solo subió a su habitación y no salió. Por otro lado todo mejoro cuando llegamos a casa, Damon estaba sentado en el sillón, platicamos y me invito a estrenar su nuevo automóvil, fuimos a Port Angeles, comimos, luego lo lleve al puerto, caminamos un momento y llego el punto en el que no sé como pero él me empezó a perseguir, fue mágico. Yo corría y el me perseguía, ambos riendo y cuando por fin me alcanzo me cargo y me llevo como una niña hasta la playa, donde me dejo caer. Lo disfrute.

Pero el problema esta en que no quiero enamorarme, tal vez si quiero pero no quiero enamorarme de ellos, no es lo correcto. De por si me siento demasiado mal por haber terminado con Mike, aunque él lo tomo demasiado bien. En fin, necesito saber porque ambos hermanos son tan diferentes pero estoy segura de que ellos no me lo dirán, Damon podrá ser muy alegre y divertido pero con todo estoy segura de que no me dirá absolutamente nada y Stefan… a él hace falta sacarle las palabras a golpes. Literal. Tal vez Reneé me lo quiera contar, ¿Por qué son tan diferentes? Stefan parece tener un trauma con las mujeres, es como si él intentara alejarse lo más posible y si por él fuera no tener a ninguna mujer cerca y por el contrario Damon… él se divierte. Sólo… sólo espero que se queden en Forks, eso es todo lo que deseo.

Besos. Bell's.

Cierro el cuaderno atando cuidadosamente el listón, lo guardo debajo de mi cama y como si hubiera estado esperándolo Leah sale del baño.

**¿Review?**


	8. Capitulo 7: El beso

**Capitulo VII: El beso**

POV STEFAN

Hoy es el día, nos mudamos. Damon y yo dejaremos la casa de Charlie que tan amable ha sido con nosotros. Pero con todo me alejare de ella, de Bella. No hemos hablado mucho desde el día en que la bese. ¡Cómo pude haberme permitido hacerlo! No quiero sufrir de nuevo ni hacer sufrir a nadie más, no quiero que ella, tan frágil y hermosa sufra.

Bella, mi Bella, tan hermosa, tan frágil y tan pura. Elena y Katherine no podrían siquiera compararse con ella, ¡las tres son tan distintas! Elena eligió a Damon, eso no pudo herirme más y por si fuera poco Katherine es una egoísta a quien nunca le ha preocupado nadie más que ella y eso la llevo a su misma muerte. Pero Bella, ella siempre tan preocupada por los demás, hermosa y pura. Me siento tan culpable después de lo que ha pasado, me he jurado que nunca volvería a enamorarme, pero estar con ella es tan difícil cumplir mi promesa.

— Stefan—dice Charlie—. Las cosas ya están en la camioneta, ¿vas a ir con Damon y Bella?

— Sí Charlie, gracias. Ya voy.

Abandono mis pensamientos y tomo la chaqueta que es lo último mío en aquella habitación de huéspedes. Desciendo por las angostas escaleras y salgo a encontrarme con ellos. Es raro, el resto de la semana estuve alejado de Bella, eso es lo que quiero. Si me muestro distante con ella tal vez se aleje de mí, no quiero hacerle daño. En la escuela las chicas me estuvieron rodeando y no tuve más remedio que portarme bien con ellas, tal vez así Bella me odie pero se aleje de mí. No quiero dañarla.

Damon y Bella están sentados en el frente de la camioneta, yo abro la puerta trasera y subo. Bella me ignora y Damon lo nota con una sonrisa burlona mientras me mira. Pero hay algo diferente en el ambiente. Ah… ya lo veo, ella lo mira de una manera diferente, su mirada es fija y solamente es para él. Pareciera que sólo ellos dos existieran y yo pasara a un segundo plano.

Bella arranca la camioneta, la casa esta a dos calles, fue la "mejor" que Damon pudo conseguir, más bien, una de las mejores casas de las zonas. Bella se detiene frente a la casa, es la segunda vez que estoy ahí, es una casa de dos pisos. La puerta del garaje es tota blanca y el resto de la fachada de la casa es negra. Hay un enorme ventanal con un balcón a la casa. Por dentro es de lo más elegante, una de las pocas casas así en Forks, eso fue lo que dijo la vendedora de raíces. En fin, va a ser extraño ya no ver a Bella corriendo por aquí y por haya de un lado a otro desesperada para irnos al colegio o cocinando.

…

POV Bella

Damon y Stefan se están instalando en su nueva casa, es hermosa. No tengo palabras para describirla. Pero bueno… Stefan sigue tan distante, no lo entiendo, nunca lo he entendido desde que llegaron aquí. Damon es un poco más transparente en cuanto a lo que hace.

— ¿Te vas a quedar a cenar? —me pregunta Damon con una insinuante voz.

— Sí.

Les ayudo a desempacar, no me dicen pero no es necesario. A propósito tomo las cajas que tienen escrita una "S" en la parte superior de la caja. La abro y comienzo a sacar las cosas. Son un montón de libretas, tomo una, la de color azul y la comienzo a desabrochar.

— No lo toques—me dice la voz fría de Stefan.

— Discúlpame, no pensé que te fueras a molestar.

Me quita la libreta y se lleva la caja. Lo sigo.

— ¿Por qué me odias Stefan? Desde lo que pasó la otra vez no me has dirigido ni una sola palabra es como si mi presencia te molestara, si es así dímelo y te prometo que no volveré a molestarte.

— Bella, creo que ya es muy tarde, deberías irte. Dale las gracias a Charlie de mi parte.

— Stefan, te he hecho una pregunta, creo que tengo derecho a saberlo.

— Lo tienes, Bella, fue un error haberte besado, ahora caigo en cuenta. Discúlpame si te hice creer algo que no era. No debiste de hacerte ilusiones, para mí no significo nada. Por favor, déjame solo. Ya te dije lo que querías.

Lo miro y no lo creo ¿un error? Eso no parecía cuando me besaba. Parecía todo lo contrario. Doy media vuelta y salgo corriendo de la habitación. Mis ojos desbordan de lágrimas, no se que hacer. Me tapo el rostro con ambas manos, intento ocultar mi rostro con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, provocando un color rojizo en mi rostro. Choco con algo.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —pregunta él con su voz suave y aterciopelada.

No digo nada.

Lo miro y lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas. Siento sus músculos bajo esa delgada playera negra. Al principio lo siento rígido, pero sus brazos me envuelven con fuerza. Su perfume es exquisito, mi llanto cesa y caigo en cuenta de la situación. Me separo de él con delicadeza y lo miro a los ojos, su rostro es tan hermoso, una sensación de cosquilleo en el estomago me despierta, las típicas mariposas, pero estas son tan fuertes. Es como si quisiera aventarme a él y besarlo.

— Nada, perdón.

Me mira, su mirada es seria y penetrante. Tiene esa sensación de derretirte con la mirada, toma mi rostro entre sus manos y lentamente se acerca a mí, no pongo resistencia, siento que no puedo resistirme a tan hermosos encantos. Sus suaves labios se posan sobre los míos y se mueven rítmicamente.

Nos separamos, lo miro y él me mira, todo a mí alrededor deja de existir, somos solamente él y yo, nadie más.

POV Stefan

Me siento muy mal, fui muy duro con Bella, ¿pero qué otra opción tenía? No podía alejarla de mí a menos que hiciera que ella me odiara. Creo que así es mejor, que me odie, no podría soportar siquiera hacerle daño. No como con Elena y Katherine, en cierta forma yo fui el causante de que Katherine muriera y Elena huyera del país.

*Flashback*

— Katherine, amor… ¿Es qué acaso no puedes quedarte aquí, en Mystic Falls? —pregunto mientras tomo sus manos.

— Stefan, por favor, entiéndelo, no puedo. Mi familia me necesita, mi padre nos necesita a Elena y a mi ahora más que nunca, no podemos dejarlo solo. Y mi madre… ¡Ella no puede estar alejada de nosotras! Lo siento, irme es inevitable.

— ¡Eres una egoísta!—grito desesperado; me levanto de la cama y la encaro—. Siempre eres tú, en cierta forma Elena es mejor que tú, por lo menos a ella le interesan las personas que la rodean.

Katherine me mira sobresaltada. Mi humor no es el mejor, estoy fuera de lugar, no lo soporto.

— ¿Elena? Pensé que ya habías superado eso, Stefan. Vale, ya lo capto, nunca la olvidaste, ¿me equivoco? Discúlpame por no ser como ella, Stefan, enserio discúlpame. Siento no ser lo que quieres. Hasta pronto.

Katherine se levanta de su lugar y se va, sacude su oscuro y rizado cabello mientras camina sin mirar atrás. Me siento tan enojado como para molestarme en ir tras de ella.

…

— ¿Qué has hecho imbécil? —me grita Elena como desesperada.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

La Elena que miro no es la misma Elena de siempre, ésta esta enojada, más que eso, esta furiosa, su rostro esta todo manchado de rímel. La ira la invade, me empuja hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas, es como ver a Katherine enfadada. Ambas son distintas, gemelas pero distintas, ahora son iguales, Elena es igual de fuerte que Katherine.

— ¡Mataste a mi hermana! —grita mientras me abofetea, la miro con desconcierto—, Katherine ha chocado, eres un verdadero imbécil. Sus esperanzas de vida son nulas. ¡Te odio! —me dice.

*Fin del flashback*

Me sentí devastado cuando Elena me dijo lo de Katherine, después ella murió y su familia se mudo a Italia, desde entonces no he tenido ninguna noticia de ellos. Damon al principio me detesto por haber alejado a Elena de él, creo que lo que le hizo apiadarse de mi fue que yo estaba más devastado que él.

Al principio Forks se convirtió en un modo de escapar de aquello, pero Bella me hace imposible contenerme, siento que… tengo miedo a destrozarla, tengo miedo de hacerle daño como se lo hice a Katherine, no quiero eso para ella. No lo quiero.

Salgo de mi habitación, es inercia. No sé que hacer, lo único que sé es saber que ella está bien. La veo, ella está muy bien acompañada, Damon la besa. No lo culpo, yo la he lastimado.

**Cortito, lo sé. Pero espero que les haya gustado. ¿Review? ¡Un beso!**


	9. Capitulo 8: Un nuevo comienzo

**Capitulo VIII: Un nuevo comienzo**

_Sábado 1 de septiembre, 2012._

_Querido Diario:_

_No sé que escribirte, discúlpame por haberte dejado tanto tiempo en el olvido, pero no he tenido nada que contarte. Después de que Stefan me dijera que todo fue un error, me tope con Damon, me beso. Entonces una sensación de adrenalina me recorrió el cuerpo. Me sentí entendida, me sentí protegida por su cuerpo, por sus brazos rodeándome…_

_Desde ese día Stefan y yo no hemos hablado, está en mi equipo de biología pero el contacto es mínimo, ni siquiera me ha dirigido la palabra. Ya no me culpo, al principio así era pero yo sé que no tengo nada de culpa, y si así fuera seríamos los dos culpables. Pero siento que Stefan me esconde algo, no quiero equivocarme. Por otro lado no he sabido nada de Damon, no desde ese entonces. Siento algo por él._

_En estos momentos me siento muy mal. Además de la horrible gripa que me dio, no fui a la escuela en toda la semana. Me siento fatal, he estado en cama desde el martes, unos días con temperatura y otros días simplemente no encuentro fuerzas para moverme, a veces pienso que todo el lío con Stefan me puso así, débil. Hasta hoy pude tomar papel y pluma y anotar. No quiero mejorarme, bueno sí. Pero entonces estaría regresando a la escuela y no quiero volver al desastre sentimental que es todo eso._

_Antes pensaba que la llegada de los hermanos Salvatore me alegrarían la vida, que entonces iba a tomar un rumbo mejor y diferente, pero fue todo lo contrario… bueno, fue bueno mientras duró._

_Besos. Bell's._

Dejo descansar mi diario sobre mi vientre. No encuentro las fuerzas necesarias para poderme levantar, todas las he dejado al escribir en ese pedazo de papel mis sentimientos, los que ahora son real y estremecedoramente tristes. No sé que más esperar.

Charlie insistió en traer al doctor, pero yo no quise, ¿para qué? Sí solamente me drogara y cobrara un buen dinero. Sue ha sido buena conmigo, me trae comida caliente hasta mi cama y por primera vez Leah se preocupa por mí. Creo que le di un buen susto cuando me desperté gimiendo hace dos días. Por otro lado no he visto a ninguno de los hermanos, no quiero verlos, no sabría como reaccionar.

Seth entra por la puerta corriendo, su mirada es inquieta, sé que algo tiene que decirme, pero no logro adivinar que es.

— Bella, te buscan—dice con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro—. Es Stefan Salvatore.

El estómago me da un enorme vuelco… ¿Stefan? Espero que mi oídos no me estén traicionando, ¿Qué hace él aquí? Él me odia, todos me odian.

Seth da media vuelta y se marcha, los nervios me invaden y comienzo a sentirme más débil y nerviosa que nunca, estar así, enferma y con un invitado como él no es la mejor combinación. ¡Ahí está! Entra caminando titubeante por mi puerta. Trae unos pantalones negros, una playera gris que resalta su musculatura y una chamarra de piel color negro, su ondulado y castaño cabello esta espectacularmente. La mirada de Stefan es apenada, ¿acaso ya habrá hecho efecto el sentimiento de culpa en él?

— Siento…—comienza mientras cierra la puerta a sus espaldas—, siento haberte tratado como lo hice, me disculpo sinceramente por no haber sido sincero contigo, Bella. Enserio, discúlpame, no fue mi intención—dice apenado.

— ¿A qué viene todo esto? —pregunto— Pareciera que lo haces por mero remordimiento que por otra cosa, Stefan.

— No, Bella… no es así.

— Claro que si—interrumpo—, Stefan, es que acaso a alguien le tiene que pasar algo para que le dirijas la palabra, ¡caray! Ahora lo sé, tomaré en cuenta ponerme en peligro la próxima vez que quiera hablar contigo.

— ¡Isabella Swan podrías ponerme atención un momento! —grita mirándome a los ojos, me paralizo y lo miro con los ojos como platos, nunca lo había escuchado hablar así—, no fue mi intención tratarte como lo hice la vez pasada, me estoy cansando de repetírtelo, pero es que tú nunca entenderás.

— ¿Entender qué? ¿Qué culpas a cualquier otra cosa menos a ti por tus actos? Si es así entonces nunca te comprenderé.

— Te equivocas, Bella. Te quiero, te quiero aunque esté prohibido, te quise desde que te vi por vez primera. Tú no eres como las demás chicas. Por favor dime que me perdonas.

— Te perdono—digo sin más armas contra él.

Me mira, es sincero, lo sé, la cosa está en sus palabras, sus repetidos "Te quiero", no sé que creer, ¿me quiere de verdad? Si es así, porque se aleja. Stefan se acerca más a mí, lo siento, lo huelo, su misma esencia, su exquisito olor, su aliento cerca del mío, sé perfectamente que es lo que sucederá.

Me besa.

— Isabella Swan, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? —pregunta con un tono casi pasado de moda.

Asiento.

Mi corazón late agitadamente, ¿qué siento? Siento que lo amo, siento un profundo cariño por aquel chico de cabello castaño, ¿amor? Me vuelve a besar, pero a diferencia de las otras veces, ahora ambos sabemos lo que hacemos, que nos amamos.

— Me tengo que ir—dice; llevamos alrededor de dos horas charlando, record superado—. Le prometí a Caroline y a Bonnie que les ayudaría con historia, te veo el lunes.

Deposita un beso en mi frente y se marcha.

El cansancio vuelve a mí, pareciera que Stefan, mi Stefan me es necesario. Estoy agotada, cierro los ojos y todo se torna oscuro.

— ¡Bella! Tienes que ir a la escuela—me susurra mi padre con delicadeza.

Abro los ojos con pesadez. Es lunes por la mañana, el lunes. Ayer Stefan y yo hablamos, me sentía un poco mejor y le dije que regresaría hoy al colegio, él prometió venir por mí. Ahora todos mis problemas se desvanecen, es como si comenzara una nueva etapa, una buena. Mi gripa se ha ido totalmente. Afuera el viento sopla fuertemente.

Me miro al espejo y me observo, ¡soy un desastre! No puedo permitir que Stefan me vea así, mi cabello esta desordenado y tengo un aspecto horroroso, camino hacía el baño y cumplo el ritual semanal. Ni bien comienzo a buscar ropa abrigadora y perfecta, tomo unos jeans negros entubados, una playera color gris y mi chamarra de cuero negro, _igualita que Stefan_, dice mi subconsciente y caigo en cuenta, sí, la misma combinación que Stefan. Cepillo mi cabello ondulado y bajo a desayunar con Charlie que esta terminando su última rebanada de pan con mermelada y lavando sus platos.

Justo estoy terminando de desayunar cuando suena una bocina de automóvil, son alrededor de las seis y media y Charlie ya se ha ido. Tomo mi mochila y salgo a nuestro encuentro. Los nervios me invaden.

Él esta recargado contra su Porsche Turbo 911 negro, con una combinación exactamente igual a la mía, playera gris y pantalones negros y chamarra de piel negra. Camino hacía él, lo enfrento, su mirada es… tan llena de amor. Toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me besa tiernamente.

En la escuela todo es diferente ahora, todos nos miraron al llegar, pero eso no me importo. El día a lado de Stefan fue el mejor y el tiempo pasó muy rápido. Ahora tenemos la última clase, Biología.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer saliendo del colegio?—pregunto mientras Stefan y yo caminamos tomados de la mano.  
— No se. ¿A donde quieres ir? —me pregunta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—A tu casa... No he estado ahí desde...  
Me interrumpe mientras posa sus labios sobre los míos. Robándome un beso.  
—Si es ahí a donde quieres ir, ahí iremos.

Caminamos por los pasillos y entramos a Biología. Matt, un chico de mi salón llama a Stefan y este me deja a mi, sola. Ángela esta sentada junto con dos chicas, por lo que se una es Meredith y la otra Bonnie, no estoy muy segura de cual es cual. Ángela platica con ellas y al verme se calla.  
— ¡Oh Bella! Que sorpresa, me alegro de que te encuentres mucho mejor—dice mientras me abraza.  
—Gracias Ángela.

— Mira, ven—me toma de la mano y me arrastra a donde ella se encuentra—ellas son Bonnie y Meredith—dice señalándolas conforme dice sus nombres.

Meredith me sonríe, sus ojos son de un color azul celeste, su cabello es castaño y ondulado que le cae por la espalda hasta la cintura y su piel es bronceada, por su parte Bonnie tiene la piel traslucida, casi tanto como la mía, unos enormes ojos cafés y su cabello de un rojizo impresionante. Ambas sonríen sinceramente.

— Hola chicas—digo.

— ¡A sus lugares! La clase va a comenzar—comienza a decir mientras anota algo en el pizarrón—. La clase de hoy será sobre bacterias, identificaremos algunas. Siéntense con sus equipos en lo que pido el material.

Stefan entra corriendo por la puerta y se escabulle de la vista del profesor para situarse a mi lado mientras me dedica una sonrisa y un "lo siento" gesticulado.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— Nada, amor. Pequeños problemas con el equipo de americano.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

El profesor sale de la pequeña habitación donde guardan el material de laboratorio, nos pasa a cada uno un microscopio y unas muestras de agua sucia.

— La práctica será por parejas, pero las parejas serán de su mismo equipo, dos parejas por equipo, cuando me entreguen un reporte de las bacterias halladas y que enfermedades causan pueden retirarse.

Stefan y yo comenzamos la práctica, es muy fácil trabajar con él. Stefan toma el mando del microscopio y me indica lo que debo de apuntar y yo, complacida. Enfrente de nosotros trabajan, casi al mismo ritmo Edward y Rosalie, parece que se entienden muy bien, pues juegan y ella le susurra cosas al oído, él esta… ¿feliz? No esta malhumorado como siempre… como cuando habla conmigo, tal vez sea eso, tal vez yo sea quien es mala para él, quien lo pone de mal humor, por suerte, no tengo absolutamente nada para seguir acercándome a él, ahora lo tengo a él, a Stefan, mi Stefan.

— Terminamos profesor—dice Rosalie levantándose de su lugar.

— Nosotros también—digo levantándome de mi lugar.

El profesor toma nuestras hojas y después de medio revisarlas nos da la salida. ¡Caray! Una hora antes de la salida normal, una hora más con Stefan. Él y yo guardamos nuestras cosas y salimos tomados de la mano del salón.

**_Entonces... Nueva relación: Bella-Stefan Ü Stefan se ha disculpado y aquí vemos_**

**_como nuestra hermosa Bella ahora esta solamente disfrutando._**

**_Entonces me surge una pregunta enorme:_**

**_¿Os ha gustado? ¡Dejadme Review! Un beso enorme._**


	10. Capitulo 9: Nightfall

**Capitulo IX: Nightfall**

El automóvil de Stefan se estaciona frente a la fachada de su casa, una muy elegante, casa desde la que no había estado desde la última vez que… que también vi a Damon. Damon, ¿cómo estaría? ¿Sabrá ya lo de Stefan y yo? No quiero siquiera pensar que es lo que el opina sobre mí.

Stefan baja del Porsche y me abre la puerta del copiloto haciendo una reverencia, tal y como si se tratara de una película antigua o de una de princesas, así es como él me hace sentir, como una princesa.

— Señorita Isabella—dice mientras coge mi mano y me lleva al interior de la casa.

Tengo miedo, no quiero encontrarme con Damon, bueno… el interior de mí si quiere encontrarse con Damon pero tengo miedo a su reacción, a la reacción que tendrá al verme con Stefan. Él me arrastra escaleras arriba, lo sigo complacida. Atravesamos un largo pasillo y entramos a una gran habitación, color blanca y con una grande cama, cuadros realmente hermosos en las paredes y el piso de madera.

— Es hermosa, tu habitación—digo.

— Gracias. Voy abajo, ¿quieres algo de tomar?

— Refresco.

Stefan abandona la habitación y todo se vuelve tranquilo y silencioso. Me siento en su cama sin tener nada más que hacer, miro alrededor y no encuentro nada bueno en que echar el vistazo, todo parece tan… simple. Cuadros en las paredes, una repisa llena de libros y… un libro en su buro. Lo tomo y estoy apunto de comenzar a leer cuando la manija de la puerta gira, dejo rápidamente el libro en su lugar y me siento como si nada en la cama mientras observo a Stefan entrar por la puerta con dos latas de refresco de cola.

— Gracias—bebo un sorbo—. Y que haremos hoy, señor Salvatore.

— Es temprano, podemos hacer cualquier cosa que queramos, ir al parque, ir al cine, incluso podemos ir a Port Angeles. Lo que tú digas esta bien para mí.

— ¿Y Damon? —preguntó antes de decir cualquier otra cosa, noto el cambio de su rostro y añado—, podemos ver una película aquí los dos.

— Damon fue a Seattle unos días, dijo que tenía unas cosas que hacer, si quieres podemos hacer eso. Sígueme.

Sigo a Stefan escaleras abajo, cruzamos por la sala y entramos a otra habitación, una mucho más elegante, llena de repisas con películas, hay unos sillones en el centro y una enorme pantalla en la pared. Stefan comienza a caminar frente a las repisas y tomando DVD's a su paso. Recolecta al menos unas días películas y regresa a mí. Se sienta a un lado mío en el sillón y me extiende las películas, las miro:

— Siempre a tu lado, la última canción, los juegos del hambre, desde mi cielo, posdata te amo, cumbres borrascosas, el fantasma de la ópera, agua para elefantes, recuérdame y un amor para recordar. ¿Cuál te gusta?

— Señor Salvatore, de todas las películas realmente románticas - dramáticas que me ha puesto prefiero ésta—digo señalando "un amor para recordar"

— Claro. Voy a hacer palomitas y por algo de beber. Pon mientras la película o acompáñame, si quieres.

Me levanto del sillón y ambos caminamos hacía la cocina, su casa no deja de sorprenderme, es todo lujo, una de las más valiosas de todo Forks.

[…]

— ¡Abre la boca! —digo mientras lanzo una palomita hacía él.

— Ya, vamos a ver la película—ordena entre risas.

— Vale, soy niña buena—digo sentándome bien. Pero el me mira y me abraza, me recuesto en su regazo y comienza la película.

La historia es muy triste, el comienzo me recuerda a Edward, cuando lo conocí, lo déspota que fue conmigo, así es maso menos la historia, Jamie conoce a Landon, él es muy cruel con ella y se ríe cuando Jamie le dice que tiene una lista de metas, pero conforme avanza el tiempo él se comienza a enamorar de ella, la investiga y en el anuario lee "desea presenciar un milagro", finalmente termina aceptando que la ama, ellos se vuelven pareja y cuando todo parece estar en su esplendor, cuando ambos disfrutan de su relación al máximo, Jamie le confiesa a Landon que tiene leucemia y que es muy probable que muera, Landon hace todo lo posible por ayudarla, incluso va a buscar a su padre. Jamie sale del hospital con la esperanza de sanar, mientras que Landon hace todo lo posible por hacer que la lista de deseos de Jamie se cumpla, el número principal en su lista es "casarse en la iglesia donde su madre nació" y Landon y Jamie se casan en esa misma iglesia, también pasan un verano increíble después de su boda y después de eso Jamie muere. Al final de la película Landon va a visitar al padre de Jamie y le dice: "ella nunca tuvo su milagro" a lo que su suegro contesta: "Landon, tú fuiste su milagro, porque cambiaste tanto por ella". Y en la escena final Landon esta en un puerto y dice: "Jamie salvo mi vida. Pero nuestro amor es como el viento, no lo veo, pero lo siento"

Mis lágrimas brotan en cuanto los créditos de la película aparecen seguidos de la canción Cry de Mandy More, la protagonista. Stefan me levanta de su regazo y me mira con compasión, limpia mis lágrimas.

— ¿Qué tienes, princesa? —pregunta con tristeza

— Nada—digo limpiándome las aún brotantes lágrimas—. Es sólo qué ésta película siempre me ha parecido muy hermosa.

Stefan me abraza y me mantiene contra su cálido pecho, susurrándome palabras de amor. Todos quisieran un amor verdadero como el de Jamie y Landon, dispuesto a cambiar por ella, pero yo ya tengo al amor de mí vida, no me puedo quejar, él es uno de los mejores hombres, y a pesar de que nuestro amor es prohibido no puedo negar que es bueno arriesgarse. Prohibido porque él es mi hermanastro, no sé como reaccionaría mi padre y mi madre si se enteraran de lo de Stefan y yo.

— Ya estoy bien amor—susurró.

Levanto la mirada y lo observo, es tan hermoso, tan caballeroso, de esos hombres de los que ya quedan pocos, y es mío, sólo mío. Me levanto sobre mis rodillas en el sillón y me siento a horcadas sobre él, me acerco sigilosamente y beso sus labios, apasionantemente, hundo mis dedos entre sus cabellos mientras movemos nuestros labios a un mismo ritmo, nuestras respiraciones comienzan a acelerarse, Stefan me gira y recuesta en el sillón colocándose frente a mí, le desabotono la camisa y se la intento quitar pero él rompe bruscamente el beso y se sienta frente a mí.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó sorprendida.

— No, Bella, esto no esta bien. No quiero que esto… tu primera vez sea así, en el sillón de la sala de video de tu novio. Tiene que ser especial.

— Lo capto—digo un poco frustrada.

Stefan se acerca a mí y acuna mi rostro entre sus manos.

— No Bella, no me malinterpretes, solamente te estoy diciendo que hoy no es el momento, no te enojes, princesa. Mejor, vamos a dar un paseo al parque.

Stefan y yo vamos tomados de la mano por el parque, lo de hace rato ya esta casi, olvidado, pero me siento un poco avergonzada por haber actuado como lo hice, haberme dejado llevar por el deseo. Sé que no es malo, pero me da vergüenza. Él tiene razón, lo que toda chica quiere es que su primera vez sea especial.

— Hermosa, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

— ¿Por qué? Apenas son las seis—respondo.

— Lo sé, pero… pero te noto un poco distraída.

— Estoy bien pero… ¡atrápame!

Me hecho a correr por el parque y él me sigue el juego, ambos corremos riéndonos por las calles, pronto Stefan me atrapa y me carga, dándome vueltas como si mi peso fuera igual al de una pluma. Ambos sonreímos y reímos, Stefan me deposita en el suelo mientras me da un tierno beso en los labios.

— Esta por oscurecer, Bella. Será mejor que te lleve a tu casas—musita.

— No… Stefan—me mira reprobatoriamente, tal vez recordándome algo que nunca me dijo: Que nuestra relación debe ser en secreto—. Está bien—concluyo.

Caminamos tomados de la mano de regreso a su casa, la noche esta a punto de caer, ¡el tiempo con él me ha parecido apenas un segundo! La película, sus abrazos, como me consuela… el parque, todo lo que pude haber pedido lo he vivido en tan sólo un día, y todo eso ha sido con él, con MÍ Stefan.

Stefan me deja a una cuadra de mi casa, yo sé lo he pedido, no quiero problemas con Charlie, si es que él ya ha llegado a casa. Tomo mi mochila de la parte trasera del automóvil y me acerco a Stefan depositándole un beso en los labios, apenas un toque de los nuestros.

— ¿Vendrás mañana por mí? —pregunto apenas en un susurro.

— Si tú lo quieres—responde con una sonrisa.

— Sí—digo—.Pero… te veo aquí, no quiero problemas con Charlie.

Él Asiente.

Abro la puerta del copiloto y comienzo a caminar por las artificialmente alumbradas calles de Forks, escucho a mis espaldas arrancar el auto y me giro para hacer un ademan de despedida. Me giro y continúo caminando. La noche es fría, el viento esta soplando con fuerza, como si estuviéramos ya en pleno otoño.

Veo la luz de mi casa encendida, raramente todas las luces que siempre lucen apagadas ahora no lo están, conforme me acerco puedo ver todo, afuera hay dos patrullas, una ambulancia…

**¿Review? Que os ha parecido? Un beso.**


	11. Capitulo 10: Fatalidad

**Capitulo X: Fatalidad**

Veo la luz de mi casa encendida, raramente todas las luces que siempre lucen apagadas ahora no lo están, conforme me acerco puedo ver todo, afuera hay dos patrullas, una ambulancia…

Corro deprisa hacia mi casa, mi corazón se acelera con cada metro que avanzo, tengo un mal presentimiento, me detengo en seco frente al umbral de la casa y entro, temo lo peor... Charlie, Sue, Seth..., la misma Leah ahora me preocupan. Temo por ellos. Cruzo y entro a mi casa, los miro... Sue y mis hermanastros llorando sentados en el sillón. El estomago se me revuelve. No quiero pensarlo. ¿Papá? ¿Donde esta Charlie?  
— ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!—pregunto nerviosa.  
Me siento a punto de desfallecer, la cabeza me da vueltas, necesito a mi padre. ¿Donde esta? Sue se levanta y me mira, trata de tranquilizarse pero no puede evitarlo y rompe en llanto derrumbándose frente a mí. Leah se levanta y me abraza. Nunca lo había hecho. Algo malo debe de estar sucediendo como para que Leah tenga esos gestos conmigo.

— ¿Leah?—pregunto temerosa.  
— Papá murió, Bella. Lo siento tanto—dice en un susurro.  
Mi mundo se desmorona. Siento como sí todo lo que hacia un momento hubiera sido felicidad ahora se cayera y se volviera tristeza. Papá... Por favor, por favor que mis oídos me hayan traicionado. Lo que escuche decir de Leah no puede ser real. No.  
— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!—grito  
—Señorita Swan, tranquilícese. —Un hombre fornido me sujeta.  
Lucho con todas mis fuerzas para soltarme de aquel hombre. Mi papá, mi Charlie no puede estar muerto... ¡no! Él, él tiene que seguir vivo.  
— Debe de ser una confusión—digo desesperada.  
Todos me miran, sé que no fue un error, están en lo cierto. Todos lloran, mi padre, el esta muerto... Aquel hombre tan amoroso, tan lleno de vida.  
Salgo corriendo de la casa, las lágrimas desbordan por fin libremente por mis mejillas, Stefan. Lo necesito. Necesito a Stefan, él es lo único que me queda.  
— ¡Stefan! ¡Abre!—grito desesperadamente.

Me doblo sosteniendo mis piernas y llorando con todas mis fuerzas. Escucho abrir la puerta y sin pensarlo me abalanzo sobre él, lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, siento sus brazos rodearme. Su perfume me hace sentirme segura de nuevo, pero sigo sufriendo.  
— Qué te sucede, Bella—pregunta angustiado.  
— ¡Charlie!—grito  
Stefan presiona mi rostro contra su pecho.  
— Esta muerto, Stefan... Esta...  
—Tranquilízate, mi Bella.  
Se separa de mí y toma mi rostro entre sus manos. Sus ojos están angustiados, preocupados por mi. Mis lágrimas cesan, pero comienzo a tener ese hipo que te da después de llorar tanto, de ese que te impide hablar. El que te indica que nada va bien. Vuelvo a abrazar a Stefan. Lo necesito cerca de mí.  
—Stefan, despiértame, te lo pido, no quiero seguir soñando esto—suplico.

— Amor, estas despierta... Tenemos que regresar a tu casa.  
— No Stefan, no quiero. No quiero verlo... No así... Te lo pido.  
— Bella, tienes que. Vamos.  
Me dejo llevar pos Stefan, ambos caminamos por las calles hasta llegar de nuevo a mi casa, a donde temí llegar, el sentimiento de DejaVu me invade, no quiero volver a ver esa imagen, no quiero. Quiero que todo se vaya. Pero sé que es imposible. Stefan me mira a los ojos diciéndome que todo va a estar bien, sé que no es así. Ambos cruzamos el umbral y no puedo evitar sentirme desesperadamente triste, con ganas de gritarle a todo el mundo, pero no es lo correcto.  
— ¿Que sucedió?—pregunta Stefan con voz tranquila.  
— Un accidente de trabajo, Charlie se encontraba junto con unos compañeros cubriendo un asalto y uno de los vándalos le disparo directo al pecho. Lo siento, no pudimos hacer nada para salvarlo.

— Lo entiendo. ¿Donde esta, su...?  
— Arriba, en la habitación de huéspedes.  
Abrazo con fuerza a Stefan, ocultando mi rostro en su cálido pecho. El me rodea con sus brazos.  
— ¿Quieres subir?—pregunta  
Niego con la cabeza. No quiero verlo, temo derrumbarme y no soportarlo.

Nos sentamos en uno de los sillones de la sala.

—Le he avisado a Reneé, pero no hay vuelos disponibles por mal tiempo hasta la próxima semana—me dice—. Amor, siento mucho que tu estés pasando por un dolor como éste, pero quiero que sepas que siempre vas a contar conmigo. Siempre, nunca lo olvides.

— Gracias.

Por ahora no habrá nada que pueda curar éste dolor que siento tan profundo en el centro de mi pecho, ni el amor de Stefan, pero por lo menos puede calmarme un poco, por lo menos siento que no estoy completamente sola. No con él, me siento un poco segura. Pero no feliz, ni mucho menos tranquila.

Stefan me acuna en sus brazos intentando arrullarme, pronto el sueño me invade, los ojos me pesan y caigo rendida.

Abro los ojos con pesadez, la primera vista es de mi habitación, normal como siempre, pero Leah no esta en su cama como de costumbre, por el contrario, la cama esta tendida. Por un momento pienso que todo fue un sueño, que todo esta normal como siempre. Solo estoy yo en mi cama, con mi pijama de siempre.  
—Todo ha sido un sueño—digo llena de alivio.  
Miro mi reloj y veo la hora: 9:32 am. Me levanto de un salto de la cama y salgo de mi habitación. Frente a mi están dos puertas, una es la de Sue y Charlie y otra la de huéspedes. Abro la última con lentitud y finalmente la empujo. Caigo en cuenta. Nada fue un sueño. Todo es real.

Hay una espesa figura tendida sobre la cama de huéspedes, cubierta con una sabana blanca. Camino hasta ahí, me detengo a un lado de la cama y con lentitud retiro la sabana.  
Me dejo caer de rodillas frente a la figura inerte de mi padre, mi llanto se vuelve mas fuerte que nunca, ¡no puede ser!  
— ¡Papá!—digo gimiendo— ¡NO!  
Oigo pasos atrás de mi, algo me toma por la cintura y me hace levantarme, lejos de la cama, me giro y abrazo con fuerza a quien quiera que sea.  
— Tranquilízate, Bella—me pide Stefan acariciando mi cabello.  
No digo nada.  
Permanezco callada, llorando. Mi padre ahí... ¡lo vi! Tendido en la cama, pálido e inerte. No es posible, no lo creo, esa persona que reía con cada tontería mía, con quien yo desayunaba a diario, a quien esperaba todas las noches para cenar con el, ahora esta ahí, como un muñeco, inmóvil.

— Sáquenla de la habitación—ordena Sue.

Stefan me carga como cargan a las novias y da media vuelta, me aferro a su cuello ocultando mi rostro en su pecho, ¡no concibo ver así a mi padre!

— Bella, mírame… escúchame—corrige—. Todo va a estar bien, nunca te voy a dejar sola. Te lo prometo.

No digo nada, ni siquiera me inmuto. No puedo hablar, temo que si digo palabra alguna todo se me vaya en llantos.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo tan triste. Un beso y espero vuestros reviews. **


	12. Capitulo 11: El funeral

**Capitulo XI: El funeral**

Un sobresalto me despierta, abro los ojos de golpe y me incorporo con suma rapidez, miro a mi alrededor, estoy sola en la habitación… un sentimiento de DejaVú me recorre, pero ahora sólo sé que nada es un sueño, todo es más real que nunca, al parecer me sedaron y me quede dormida.

Levanto la mirada hacía el techo ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Yo amaba a mi padre como a nadie, incluso un poco más que a Reneé, yo realmente lo amaba como a nadie.

— ¿Has despertado? —susurra Stefan a mi lado.

Ni siquiera había notado que él estaba a un lado de mí, él también se incorpora y me mira con sus ojos llenos de amor, acaricia mi cabello con ternura. Me convenzo, llevo una vida miserable, pero algo debí de haber hecho bien para merecer a alguien como Stefan, alguien con un amor tan puro como el que él me esta brindando, ahora en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida.

— Sí—digo al principio—. ¿Qué día es? ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

— No te preocupes, vamos a tiempo para el funeral. Vístete en lo que preparo el desayuno—dice depositando un beso en mi frente.

Stefan sale de la habitación, y de pronto todo se cae, mi cuerpo se empieza a sacudir y no puedo evitar las lágrimas y sollozos, apenas Stefan salió de la habitación y todo se torno triste, como sí el fuera la única persona que me hiciera conservar la calma.

Con dificultades me vestí con un vestido hasta las rodillas de tela negra y bolsas en los costados y con unos zapatos de charol negro. No quise desayunar, el pobre de Stefan cocino para nada, y es que no era que me aguantara el hambre, simplemente no me daban ganas de nada, era como si por primera vez la comida me diera asco o como si hubiera comido demasiado y ahora simplemente no quisiera saber nada de la comida.

Ahora voy en el automóvil de Stefan a la funeraria, Sue, Leah y Seth se adelantaron a nosotros. No sé que hacer, llevamos la mitad del camino callados, sin decir nada y es que siento que en cuanto abra la boca para decir algo vuelva al llanto y la verdad no quiero provocarle más problemas a Stefan, ni siquiera sé como actuare en la funeraria, con todos ahí, con la mitad de personas que realmente amaron a mi padre y la otra mitad que solamente esta ahí por interés, morbosidad o por quedar bien, pero que en vida nunca se acercaron a mi padre, porque siempre es así, alguien muere y de las cinco personas que lo amaban ahora hay unas doscientas personas más que supuestamente siempre se llevaron bien con él.

Nos estacionamos frente a la funeraria, Stefan baja del automóvil y yo aprovecho para respirar hondamente, me abre la puerta del copiloto y me ayuda a bajar. Su mirada es penetrante y llena de dolor.

— ¿Vas a estar bien?

— Tratare—respondo.

Entramos tomados de la mano y me llevo un gran chasco cuando veo a las personas que están ahí, junto a Sue hablando, es el doctor Carlisle Cullen y con ellos todos sus hijos, incluido Edward que habla con Seth. Un impulso me lleva a hablar con Edward, a decirle algo, pero me reprimo, no es el lugar ni el momento y yo no creo estar en todas mis facultades mentales como para hacer tal cosa y empeorar el dolor de Sue y el mío.

Las personas más allegadas a Charlie se acercan a mí y me dicen cuanto lo siento, desde lo lejos vigilo a Edward intentando averiguar que es lo que hace, pero él simplemente esta sentado en un sillón hablando con Seth.

— Bella—dice en voz baja un hombre

Bajo la mirada y en una silla de ruedas se encuentra Billy Black, a lado de él esta su hijo, Jacob. Instintivamente me lanzo a los brazos de Jacob… ¡mi mejor amigo! No lo puedo evitar, mi corazón y mis sentimientos están demasiado sensibles como para aparentar una mascara de dureza impenetrable con alguien a quien nunca le oculte mis sentimientos de alegría o dolor, sí, con aquel chico con el que siempre jugué desde que era una chiquilla.

— Bella… cuanto lo siento—me susurra Jacob al oído.

Sus brazos me envuelven. Mi llanto cesa y me vuelvo a mirarlo.

— Lo siento… gracias, Jake… Billy…

— Charlie siempre fue el mejor amigo que alguien pudiera desear, siento su partida.

— Gracias Billy.

— Bella, él siempre te amo y debes de recordarlo así, como el hombre lleno de vida que nunca se separo de su hija y que incluso viajo a Phoenix para verla.

— Eso es lo que siempre haré, les agradezco que me acompañen—digo cortando de tajo la charla.

Billy se va junto con Jacob para donde se encuentra Sue. Miro a Edward por el rabillo del ojo y él me mira a mí, se levanta del sillón y se acerca a mí.

— Bella… ¿Puedo hablar contigo? —pregunta

Lo miro a los ojos, se ve sincero, pero… así lucía la última vez cuando… cuando me beso.

— Edward…, eso dijiste la vez que me besaste…

— Y no sabes como lo lamento, no sería capaz de hacer eso ahora. Te lo juro ¿podemos hablar?

Me giro para buscar a Stefan, pero no lo encuentro. Asiento y tomo a Edward de la mano, caminamos entre el mar de gente que ahora es mi casa, pasamos al patio trasero de la funeraria y nos sentamos en uno de los sillones de exterior que se encontraba sin gente.

— Habla—digo.

— Bella... Quiero pedirte una enorme disculpa por todo lo que te he hecho, se que no es para justificarme pero he pasado por cosas terribles y esas cosas me hacen comprender tu dolor, ahora. No sabes como lo siento.

— Gracias, Edward—respondo tranquila.

— Te voy a contar algo que nunca le conté a nadie. Soy adoptado...

— Edward...

— Bella, no me interrumpas—dice serio y continua mirando hacia el cielo y acomodándose en el sillón—Cuando tenia cinco años era un niño muy feliz, hasta ese año yo había tenido una infancia muy feliz y realmente de ensueño, pero todo cambio cuando un día, el día antes de año nuevo mis padres fueron a comprar artículos para la cena, me dejaron encargado con la niñera de planta.  
"Recuerdo que estaba jugando con ella en la sala, cuando de pronto tocaron a la puerta, Nani salió a atender y me dejo en la sala jugando, note que se había tardado mucho y fui a buscarla, ella estaba llorando y unos hombres vestidos de azul estaban parados frente a la puerta, ella me abrazo y llorando me dijo "todo va a estar bien". Después llegaron a mi casa mis tíos, Carlisle y Esme. Recuerdo que le pregunte a Nani por mis padres y lo único que ella hizo fue echarse a llorar. Después Carlisle y Esme me explicaron que mis padres habían hecho un viaje, les pregunte porque no me habían llevado y me dijeron que algún día los vería de nuevo pero que por ahora ellos tenían que dormir.

"El día del velorio Esme me cargo y me dijo "despídete de tus padres Edward" pero a ella se le inundaron los ojos de lagrimas. Nunca mas volví a ver a Nani y desde entonces me fui a vivir con Esme y Carlisle, cuando fui lo suficientemente consiente de mi realidad le pregunte a Esme por mis padres y ella me dijo la verdad, que ellos habían muerto. Tenia doce años, lo recuerdo perfectamente, desde entonces voy a visitarlos diario al cementerio, platico con ellos. Se que es tonto pero así me siento mas cerca de ellos. A lo que voy con esto es que mis padres murieron Bella, pero me mandaron a dos ángeles para cuidar a por mí. Mis tíos. Puede que así sea en tu caso, Bella, el destino te tiene preparado otro ángel para ti. La misión de tu padre ya había concluido. Debes de tener fe.

Miro a aquel chico de cabello cobrizo y hermosas facciones ¿Es posible que haya podido haber pasado por cosas así a tan corta edad?

— Gracias Edward. Siento mucho lo que pasaste.

— No hay porque. No te preocupes, lo he superado y siento que ellos me cuidan a donde quiera que vaya. Pero Esme y Carlisle son los mejores, incluso hace unos meses tuve una etapa de rebeldía, hable con Carlisle y me hizo entrar en razón y Esme me recibió con los brazos abiertos.

— Entiendo. ¿Y tu los quieres?—pregunto.  
¡Que idiota! Por supuesto que debe quererlos ellos han dado todo por el.

— Si. Son los mejores padres adoptivos.

— Bella… ¿estas bien? —oigo decir a una voz aterciopelada, detrás de mí con cierto autoritarismo.

Me giro para ver quien me habla y veo a Stefan parado ahí, detrás de mí con los puños y la quijada apretados, en su rostro hay cierta molestia que se contiene… ¿debería de ser al revés, no? Siempre ha sido Edward quien agrede a Stefan, no al revés. Regreso mi mirada hacía Edward esperando una respuesta similar en su rostro, pero por el contrario él está totalmente tranquilo y con una mirada serena dirigida hacía Stefan.

— Sí, Stef. Todo está bien, ¿se te ofrece algo?

— Cariño, tu madre te llama, está al teléfono—dice con un tono amoroso demasiado exagerado.

— Edward—digo girándome hacía él—, espérame un momento, por favor.

Edward asiente y yo me dirijo hacía donde se encuentra Stefan, él me toma por la cintura acercándome más hacía él, bruscamente reacciono y me separo de él.

— Stefan Salvatore ¿qué te sucede tú no eres así? Podrías por favor respetar mi dolor, no estoy de humor para celos tontos—digo en seco—dónde esta el teléfono.

— Ten—dice tendiéndome un teléfono con una mirada severa

— Gracias, y quita esa cara, yo soy la que debería de estar de mal humor.

Me doy media vuelta y contesto el teléfono, ya sé, mi madre puede estar demasiado histérica, incluso más de lo que ahora está Sue.

— ¡¿BELLA?! —casi grita al teléfono— ¡¿BELLA CÓMO ESTAS AMOR?!

— ¡Mamá! Te escucho perfectamente—le reprendo—. Pues como te imaginas que pueda estar… ¡perdí a Charlie! Es increíble, perdí a mi ángel…Oh… por Dios, ¿me escuchaste? Dije ángel… Jajajá, Jajajá—comienzo a reírme como una desesperada y esa misma risa se convierte en llanto—… perdón, no sé que me sucede—me disculpo—mis emociones no están muy bien que digamos.

— No te preocupes, cariño siento no poder estar contigo, en Phoenix no hay ningún vuelo disponible para Forks o para Seattle, ¡llueve horrible! Es época de huracanes. Mi amor, lo siento demasiado, no sabes como desearía poder estar contigo y con Charlie ahora. Te amo—me dice—. Me tengo que ir, hermosa. Te amo.

Termino la llamada, ¡extraño y necesito a mi madre! Trato de volverme fuerte y de regresar ahí, donde se encuentra Edward y terminar nuestra primera charla civilizado. Me giro y lo veo, su espeso cabello negro y hermosos ojos color azul, pero ahora no tiene un toque de diversión en los ojos, por el contrario, esta como nunca lo había visto, con la mirada seria y el rostro inexpresivo. Nuestras miradas se encuentran por un largo tiempo, y de repente, sin poderlo controlar corro hacía él y me aviento contra su pecho, él me abraza.

— Oh… Damon, no sabes cuanto te extrañaba… ¡mi padre ha muerto! —sollozó

— Lo sé, Bella lo sé—dice en tono tranquilizador.

Siento como sus dedos acarician mi cabello mientras me abraza manteniéndome contra su pecho, levanto la mirada para verlo y puedo observar preocupación en su rostro.

— Bella—me dice—. Tienen que llevar el cuerpo de tu padre al cementerio. Levántate por favor.

Con ayuda me levanto del sillón de cuero, ¡ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí! Supongo que después de mirar su hermoso rostro me quede dormida. Siento el rostro hinchado, siempre me ha sucedido así cuando lloro por mucho tiempo.

Damon y yo salimos de la funeraria, él me dice que lo espere y se va a reunir con Stefan, platican, él, Stefan parece un poco molesto y trata de iniciar una discusión con Damon, cosa que él evita, aguzo la vista y veo como Damon pronuncia algo como "hoy eres insoportable" y da media vuelta para regresar conmigo, me abraza y me dirige a su automóvil, dejando a Stefan ahí, parado a la salida de la funeraria.

**Sí, bueno... mi querido Charlie tuvo que morir. :'( Triste. Pero... sólo quiero que vayan tomandole costumbre. No quiero decir que asesinare a todos, sólo quieron conservar un poco de la mala racha de Mystic Falls a Forks. EN fin. ¿Merece Review? Un beso.**


	13. Capitulo 12: Los problemas crecen

**Capitulo XII "Los problemas crecen"**

"Mis pasos retumban en el corredor. Las casas vacías exageran los sonidos. Y más todavía las que extrañan a sus dueños. Las que están tristes. Las que están de luto. Me detengo. El silencio es tanto que se puede escuchar. ¿Será que la tristeza nos hace empequeñecer?... Tengo miedo. Necesito un abrazo de mis tíos. Su consuelo. Su compañía. Su amor. Me siento como aquel niño indefenso y atolondrado que llego aquí de vacaciones hace dieciocho años, sin siquiera sospechar que esta ciudad se convertiría en su ciudad, esta casa en su casa y estos tíos abuelos, en sus padres". —Donde habitan los Ángeles.

Entro a mi casa con la esperanza de ver a Charlie sentado en el sillón tomando su cerveza favorita o viendo el partido de beisbol, pero la realidad me abrumo cuando de pronto caí en cuenta de que eso no volvería a suceder, papá no regresaría. Un nudo se me formo en la garganta ¿por qué a mí? ¿Acaso ese criminal a quien mi padre perseguía no se detuvo a pensar que tenía una familia?

En el cementerio todo se torno aún más extraño que nunca, no vi a Stefan, bueno sí… llego y a mitad de la ceremonia desapareció, ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de acompañarme a casa o por lo menos despedirse de mi y avisarme que se iba, por el contrario Damon, a pesar de las caras de Sue, me trajo hasta la puerta de la casa, ¡se ha portado tan amable! Y también Edward, su nueva etapa de chico bueno por lo menos me ha estado ayudando a no pasar tan mal el rato teniendo que soportarlo a él y a sus desplantes.

A ciencia cierta no sé que va a ser de mi vida, solamente espero que pueda olvidar este trago amargo, si tan sólo pudiera, si tan sólo pudiera ser un poco más fuerte y afrontar esto con madurez…

POV STEFAN

Ver a Bella con aquel tipo no me agrado en lo absoluto, se suponía que ella y Edward no eran amigos ni compañeros, por lo que me había dicho Ángela ambos no se soportaban y apenas se veían se rehuían, pero por lo visto ahora su relación ha mejorado demasiado bien, pero la forma en que él la miraba no me agradaba para nada. Luego llego Damon ¡como si eso me ayudara! Ella apenas lo vio y se abalanzo sobre él. En el cementerio ella no se separo de él, pero eso me ayudo un poco para poder ir con _ella_.

Su llamada parecía más una amenaza que una cita, y más cuando puso a Bella de por medio, casi me llevo un chasco cuando la vi, ¡era imposible que estuviera viva! Yo mismo había ido a su funeral y nunca pude olvidar como llego Elena reclamándome, pero era realmente imposible que Katherine estuviera viva y ahora estuviera de vuelta, o por lo menos hubiera venido a buscarme a un pueblo tan escondido.

Pero era verdad.

Mientras Bella estaba con Damon, inseparable, lo cual a decir verdad agradecí mucho pues eso ayudo a que no notara mi ausencia, Elena me llamo, colándose entre las personas y me dijo que quería que fuera con ella, me tomo de la mano y no pude evitar sentir esa sensación de electricidad correr por mis venas mientras ella me conducía camino afuera de la mano. Al principio me sorprendió mucho, pero me deje llevar. Caminamos unos metros alejados de la gente, donde las tumbas parecían abandonadas, intente decirle algo pero mis intentos fueron inútiles. Por algún motivo Elena era más fuerte que yo, me retuvo con su delicada mano blanca. La mire sorprendido por su fuerza, pero ella se limito a mirarme fijamente y a señalar al frente con la misma mirada, dirigí mis ojos a donde los de ella y la vi. Hermosa como siempre, idéntica a Elena, pero con un toque de maldad, con aquellos ojos azules impresionantes y cabellera oscura pero rizada, la única diferencia entre ella y Elena.

*flash back*

— ¿Qué es esto? —pregunté desconcertado—Katherine… esto es imposible, estas muerta… ¡te vi morir!

— No lo hice, es, incluso ahora, demasiado difícil acabar conmigo, yo no nací para morir como un ser humano cualquiera, yo nací para sobresalir—responde con un toque de diversión.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Katherine? ¿Qué sucedió contigo?

— Me transforme, Stefan. Soy un vampiro… la cosa es que vine a éste pueblo mísero por algo y estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por conseguirlo.

— El que…

Su rostro es duro, me mira con frialdad como nunca lo había hecho antes.

— Regresé por ti, Stefan y no me iré hasta no conseguirlo, haré todo lo que está en mis manos para conseguir tu amor de nuevo. Todo incluso si se trata de asesinar a esa novia tuya, Isabella.

*fin del flashback*

No recuerdo nada de lo demás que sucedió, simplemente y de repente me encontraba aquí, en casa. Incluso una parte de mí trata de convencerme de que todo fue un sueño, pero en el fondo sé que no fue así, que todo fue más real que nunca. Todo fue tan extraño… Katherine un vampiro ¿será verdad? A Katherine siempre se le dio por jugar con cosas así, pero ahora lo decía tan segura que me estaba haciendo dudar, y luego la fuerza superior a mí de Elena.

— ¿Por qué te marchaste? —pregunta Damon desde la entrada

Dejo mis pensamientos de lado, ¿marcharme?

— ¿De qué rayos hablas?

— Dejaste a Bella, Stefan. No lo puedo creer de ti, es el entierro de su padre y su novio se desaparece. Genial.

— Estaba demasiado bien contigo—contraataco

— ¿Celoso, hermanito?

Me levanto del sillón y lo miro cara a cara, su mirada es potente y sostiene la mía.

— Aléjate de ella o bien quédatela, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer—digo tomando mi chaqueta y saliendo de casa

— ¡Bella no es una cosa! Es una chica, una chica valiosa, incluso más que Elena ¿recuerdas, Stefan? Ella me eligió a mí porque yo sí supe valorarla. Cuidado, estas descuidando a Bella—grita por detrás de mí.

Me regreso con enojo, lo miro a los ojos y me abalanzo sobre él, ¿por qué recordar eso? Lo intento golpear pero él se coloca encima de mí y me suelta un puñetazo, forcejeamos. Nunca habíamos estado tan furiosos, mi respiración se acelera, mientras intento vencerle a Damon, ¡Isabella Swan nunca será como Elena o Katherine! Damon me da finalmente un puñetazo, se limpia la chaqueta de cuero negro y sale de la casa de nuevo.

— La historia se puede repetir—dice alejándose.

Me siento de nuevo en el sillón, tal vez dormir me ayude, pero no... Sí me duermo pienso, y eso es lo que no quiero hacer, no quiero pensar, me da miedo saber la verdad de las cosas, ¿qué si Katherine es un vampiro? ¿Qué sucederá? Porque ciertamente ella no vino a Forks sólo de vacaciones, Katherine vino por un fin, algo que ella quiere y que no la hará irse hasta no conseguirlo.

El timbre suena, ¿Damon? No lo creo, él siempre trae llaves o por lo menos sabe donde están las llaves de emergencia, ¿Bella? Tampoco, ella tiene su propia llave, además debería de estar furiosa. Me levanto con pesar, camino hasta la puesta y la abro de golpe, me llevo un sobresalto al ver a aquella mujer de escultural figura parada frente a la puerta, la cierro, pero sus delicadas manos la detienen y sin menor esfuerzo empujan la puerta.

— Déjame entrar—ordena.

— No.

— Déjame entrar, Stefan o tu amada Bella lo lamentara.

— No le harías nada, eres una farola—digo.

Katherine me mira con los ojos entrecerrados, ¿es posible tanta maldad en tan hermoso ser? Se recarga en el marco de la puerta, es como si algo le impidiera entrar.

— Bueno, puedo ir en este mismo instante y romperle el cuello, Stefan. No me provoques, déjame entrar.

— Pasa.

Sus botas con un alto tacón entran en la casa resonando en el piso de madera. La ignoro y camino hacía la sala de regreso, enciendo la pantalla en un programa sin importancia y me pongo a verlo. Katherine por su parte se sienta en un sillón con las piernas cruzadas y me observa.

Me harto después de un rato y apago el televisor, ella sigue mirándome, no se ha movido ni un segundo.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

— Tal vez te he echado de menos, es una razón aceptable ¿no?

— ¡¿Por qué me haces esto, Katherine?!

— ¿El que? —pregunta con indiferencia

— ¡Fingir tu muerte! Sufrí demasiado, pero eso parece no haberte importado ¡sufrí por tu muerte! Y Elena se encargo de hacerme responsable de tu muerte, Katherine, ¿qué te sucede? Y ahora vienes y me dices que eres un vampiro, ¡Caray! No eres más que una farola. —grito desesperado ante la cólera

— No fingí mi muerte, realmente morí, regresé por ti, Stefan. Por que te amo.

— No te creo nada. El problema ahora es que te odio, Katherine.

— ¿Me odias, eh? Eso suena como el principio de una historia de amor, Stefan. No el fin. Amor, odio, una línea tan delgada. Puedo esperar—dice con una sonrisa malévola en los labios, sonrisa que siempre la ha caracterizado cuando se propone algo—. El problema Stefan es que la vida de Bella no creo que pueda esperar.

— ¡No te metas con ella! —me levanto y ella se incorpora con tranquilidad y me encara— Bella es mi vida, si te atreves a tocarla juro que te mato.

— Sabes que podría derrotarte con tan sólo desearlo, Stefan. Sólo digo, si amas tanto a Bella, creo que lo más razonable sería que me escucharas.

— ¿Qué tienes que decir?

— La verdad. Sólo para que sepas, sí soy un vampiro, no entiendo como es que no me crees—dice con una arrogancia ofendida—. Siempre solías creerme cuando te decía algo. No entiendo por que has cambiado tanto, Stef.

— Ve al grano.

— Soy un vampiro, otro vampiro me transformo y ahora estoy destinada a vivir el resto de los siglos. ¿No es eso genial? Lo más genial—dice con una sonrisa en los ojos—, es que podremos estar juntos por siempre Stefan ¡por siempre! Seremos invencibles, el mundo estará a nuestros pies. Sólo di que sí y el principio de nuestras vidas comenzará.

— Nunca podría estar contigo, Katherine. Me das asco.

— No luches por negarte, Stefan. Me amaste una vez. Puedes volver a amarme.

— Eso nunca.

— Te quiero, Stefan. Estaremos juntos de nuevo. Lo prometo—dice saliendo de mi casa con una enorme elegancia—. Por cierto, cuida mucho a Bella—dice en tono sarcástico y como una amenaza.

La casa vuelve a estar sola, y yo sin fuerzas, subo corriendo a mi habitación y me dejo caer en la cama, el cansancio me invade de una forma horrible, como nunca. Estoy exhausto, tan exhausto que el solo hablar o respirar me cuesta trabajo.

Es lunes por fin. La escuela es un buen motivo para distraerme, por su parte, durante el resto del fin de semana no pude ver a Bella, no me contestaba el teléfono, estaba molesta y Damon tampoco se apareció por la casa, o por lo menos de mi vista, no después del incidente que tuvimos. Me dirijo hacia el colegio, por algún motivo mientras me detenía frente a la casa de Bella algo me hizo no hacerlo, como si en mi interior me obligaran a no verla, a no hablarle. Tal vez esa era una buena opción, tal vez si le ignoraba Katherine pensara que ella no era tan importante para mí y la dejara en paz, peor muy en el fondo sé que eso nunca sería verdad, amo a Bella con toda el alma y si por ignórala salvo su vida, así será.

Me estaciono frente a la cafetería, en el estacionamiento del colegio, dejo el automóvil y me bajo con mochila en mano. Es la primera vez que llego al colegio sin Bella, siempre ella y yo llegamos juntos, pero ahora todo es diferente, todo gracias a Katherine y a Elena.

Paso por la dirección y recojo mi hoja de asistencia. Detrás de mi escucho cerrar una puerta, lo ignoro, pero un perfume en especial me viene y me hace girarme. Es ella, Katherine junto con Elena están dentro de la sala, la mirada de Katherine es de una cazadora y en cambio la de su hermana es de disculpa. Pasan, firman unos papeles y salen como si nada. Le entrego la pluma a Anne y salgo atrás de ellas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto enfurecido tomando a Katherine por el brazo

— Tomando clases, Stefan. Me sorprende tu respuesta.

Katherine se suelta de mi brazo y continua su camino. Me quedo ahí, pasmado ¿Qué nuevo plan se trae entre manos? Mis problemas crecen, tener a Katherine cerca de Bella no es bueno para ella, no si quiero salvar su vida, pero sí es así teniendo a Katherine cerca solo me queda hacer una cosa. Terminar mi relación con Bella para así hacer creer a Katherine que Bella no me importa.

Camino hacia el salón de clases, ahí esta ella, sentada y con la mirada perdida, se ve triste y el corazón se me parte al no poder ir hacía ella, al pensar siquiera lo que estoy a punto de hacerle, de lastimar aún más su corazón, pero eso es lo indicado para salvarla, no quiero involucrarla en todo esto si es que todo lo que Katherine me dice es verdad, no soportaría la idea de perderla para siempre, pero existe la salvación para ella.

— Bella, necesitamos hablar—digo haciendo mi voz lo más dura posible.

Bella alza la mirada sorprendida, para mi gran sorpresa no esta enojada, simplemente esta triste, es como si todo esto fuera un sueño para ella, así se ve. Me mira por unos segundos, parece que va a hablar pero luego cierra los labios y se levanta.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta con voz apagada.

— Bella, no creo que lo nuestro deba continuar, no es… sano. No eres tú, soy yo y el problema no es simplemente eso, es que… ya no siento nada por ti, siento haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo y siento todo lo demás que viene.

— Stefan yo…

— Bella, perdón, nunca sentí nada por ti, es simplemente que… necesitaba una distracción, pero eso no es justo para ti. Creo que lo mejor es terminar. Espero que encuentres a alguien mejor que yo, alguien que te ame de verdad—digo depositando un beso en su mejilla.

Mi corazón se estremece, las ganas de llorar me invaden pero intento reprimirlas con todas mis fuerzas, Bella solo me mira desilusionada y sin decir nada toma sus cosas y sale del salón, no llora, simplemente sale seria y desolada. Cuando ella se encuentra fuera del salón dejo salir a aquellas gotas de agua formadas en mi lagrimal.

Es la primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo en el que lloro, desde la muerte de mi madre exactamente, a tras de mi se escucharan aplausos, me limpio las lagrimas y sorbo la nariz, me giro para ver, de nuevo ella, mi más grande pesadilla, pero viene sola, sin Elena.

— ¿Enserio pensaste que me lo tragaría? —pregunta ofendida— me siento ofendida.

— ¿Qué quieres Katherine? ¿Sobre qué hablas?

— Sobre tu y Bella, yo no me trago su ruptura y si esa es tu forma de mantenerla a salvo déjame decirte que esta fallando. Tendrás que hacer un mucho más grande esfuerzo para mantenerla lejos de todo esto.

— ¿El qué?

— Ven conmigo—la miro desconcertado—. Sí Stefan, ven conmigo y tu amada Bella estará a salvo, simple y sencillamente así salvarías su vida, y puesto que ella ahora te odia no creo que le interese mucho tu desaparición.

— Vete al diablo, Katherine, no eres más que un farol. —digo molesto y salgo del salón empujándola a mi paso.

Salgo del salón pero ella me alcanza y me introduce de nuevo en el aula, ahora sostiene mi cuello entre sus manos incapacitándome. Me mira y me hace caminar, tropiezo con algo y caigo al suelo de espaldas, ella se sienta encima de mi y me vuelve a incapacitar, ahora detiene mis brazos con sus manos, me mira fijamente y sus ojos comienzan a transformarse, las venas de su rostro se empiezan a denotar negras y sobresalen demasiado de su rostro y su globo ocular se torna rojo ensangrentado, conservando solamente el color de su iris, se acerca de golpe hacía mi y encaja sus fijos colmillos en mi cuello.

La sensación que me abruma es igual a la de unas cuchillas atravesándome, puedo sentir como drena mi sangre y lo doloroso que es. Siento que esto no va a terminar y cuando estoy a punto de rendirme ella se separa de mí.

— Ahora créeme que soy un vampiro y que puedo dañar a tu querida Bella. ¿Vienes conmigo? —dice tendiéndome la mano.

Tomo su mano, ¿qué más puedo hacer? Ella me ayuda a levantarme y de su bolso saca un paquete de toallitas y limpia la sangre de mi cuello, como si trajera todo previsto saca también una gasa de plástico adherible y la pega a mi cuello. Me toma de la mano y salimos del salón, para mi mala suerte Bella esta ahí, sentada en las escaleras sin hacer nada, Katherine se gira y me besa con exagerada pasión, después me suelta y seguimos caminando. La pobre Bella simplemente se agacha intentando no ver.

* * *

_**ENTONCES... ¡KATHERINE APARECE! ¿PENSARON QUE ESTABA MUERTA, NO? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**_

**¿Merece review? Un beso**


	14. Capitulo 13: Morir por ti

**Capitulo XIII "Morir por ti"**

POV STEFAN

Pasamos por la cafetería, lo más extraño de todo es que Elena desapareció, y Katherine ni siquiera la ha mencionado. Todo va en silencio y ella simplemente me sujeta de la mano con fuerza hasta llegar al estacionamiento. Me sube a una camioneta negra y ella sube del otro lado, mis fuerzas ahora son casi nulas, simplemente no puedo hacer nada más que dejar que pase lo que tenga que pasar mientras ella no toque a Bella, pero si es así estoy dispuesto a morir por ella.

— ¿Qué pretendes hacer conmigo, Katherine?

— Ya te lo dije, sólo quiero que estemos juntos el resto de a eternidad.

— Pues te quedaras esperando, querida.

— O puedo dar media vuelta e ir a matar a Bella, tú decides.

— Ya, arranca el maldito automóvil y llévame lejos de este pueblo.

El motor ruge estremecidamente y ella comienza a avanzar.

POV BELLA

Las ganas de entrar al colegio y esperar a que todo mejorara se vieron totalmente destruidas cuando Stefan apareció. Pensé que vendría y se disculparía por haberme dejado parada ahí el día del entierro de mi padre, pero por el contrario simplemente me termino, como si todo esto me ayudara a salir adelante.

Aguante el resto del día con las fuerzas que me quedaban, mi corazón estaba cada vez más destrozado, primero por la muerte de mi padre y ahora por esto. Todo era como un enorme agujero en mi pecho, el tan solo hablar me provocaba unas enormes ganas de llorar, o cualquier cosa sin importancia me provocaban unas enormes ganas de llorar.

Agradecí cuando terminaron las clases, por primera vez en mucho tiempo salí corriendo del colegio como si el estar ahí fuera una tortura. Subí a mi vieja pickup y comencé a conducir, no quería pensar pero hacerlo era inevitable, como si mejorara las cosas.

Si tan solo Stefan me hubiera dicho que ya tenía a otra chica y no simplemente seguirme el rollo, terminarme de la manera más brutal y dolorosa posible, en lugar de pasearse ahí con otra chica después de decirme que nunca me había amado.

Inconscientemente tome mi celular y presioné en marcación rápida el numero de Damon, sonó varias veces, espere y nada, volví a marcar.

— Hola—suspire de alivio, pero luego escuche atentamente—, soy Damon Salvatore, ya sabes que hacer. Beep.

— Hummm… Damon… es posible que ahora no sepa que decir… mierda ¿por qué no contestas el celular? Vale, necesito verte ¿ok? Necesito… la ayuda de un amigo, llámame si puedes, Bella.

Me estaciono en medio de la nada ¿a dónde iba? Porque siendo sincera ahora nada era bueno, tan sólo estar en Forks se estaba volviendo en un completo suplicio para mí ¿cómo es que una vida puede cambiar tan rápido? Dios, si tan sólo papá no hubiera ido tras ese delincuente, sin tan sólo Stefan no hubiera venido aquí… Todo estaría mejor.

Mi celular comienza a sonar, lo tomó y contesto:

— ¿Damon?

— ¿Por qué tan sorprendida? Me acabas de llamar… ¿qué sucede, Bella? ¿estás bien? —me pregunta alarmado

…

Damon viene a mí con una taza de café, me la entrega y se sienta a mi lado. Toma un sorbo de su café y yo hago lo mismo con el mío. Está demasiado caliente, pero de igual forma lo trago. Damon deja la taza en la mesita de centro y me mira con sus hermosos ojos azul grisáceo.

— Es Stefan, Damon—digo sin más—. No sé que le sucede… el día del entierro de mi padre se desapareció todo el día y hoy… hoy simplemente llega y me dice que me olvide de él y luego lo veo salir con una morena despampanante a quien en mi vida había visto, ¡la besó! ¡la besó frente a mí! Y ni siquiera tenía una hora que habíamos terminado…

— Bella, creo que es mejor que te calmes…—dice él con cautela.

— ¿Qué me calme? —pregunto enfurecida— Tú estúpido hermano no tuvo el simple valor de decirme "Hey, me gusta otra terminamos" Simple y sencillamente, así hubiera sido todo más fácil, en lugar de lucirse con esa morena de ojos azules y espectacular cabello rizado, y es que, digo la chica es muy guapa y digamos que lo hubiera aceptado si tan sólo hubiera sido sincero…

— ¡¿Qué?! —pregunta Damon en casi un grito, confundido y ofuscado

— ¿El qué?

— La chica… ¿cómo dices que era?

Lo mire extrañada, su expresión era realmente sorprendía y su forma de hablar me hacía tener nuevas sospechas, equivocadas tal vez pero muy bien infundadas. Comienzo a recordar el rostro de aquella mujer, suspiro y se lo digo:

— Es… es probablemente la mujer más hermosa que haya visto…, claro, después de Rosalie, ella sí que es hermosa realmente. Su cabello es castaño oscuro y ondulado, incluso más que el mío, tiene unos impresionantes ojos azules, un azul irreal y con un toque de maldad en los ojos realmente intimidante…

— Katherine—dice él—es imposible…

— ¿Qué? —pregunto confundida.

Damon se levanta de golpe del sillón y va hacía donde esta su teléfono celular, presiona la tecla de marcación rápida y comienza a llamar, espera y cuelga, su rostro es completamente duro, presiona con fuerza su celular y finalmente lo avienta al otro lado de la habitación.

— ¡Damon! ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? —digo levantándome de mi lugar.

— Esa maldita perra egoísta—dice él enfurecido.

— ¡Ah! ¡Damon! ¡Carajo, dime!

Damon me ignora completamente y sube escaleras arriba, oigo azotar la puerta de su habitación y el silencio reina de nuevo en aquella enorme y elegante casona. Yo permanezco ahí, de pie como esperando algo, algo a lo que ni siquiera sé que es realmente. ¿Qué tiene que ver esa mujer con Damon? La tal Katherine…

Subo las escaleras con la precaución de no hacer tanto ruido en el piso de madera, pego la oreja a la puerta de la habitación de Damon y sólo puedo escuchar golpes, cosas cayendo al suelo y rompiéndose, las paredes parece que están siendo destruidas por Damon. No sé que hacer, en mi vida había visto a una persona tan enfurecida y diciendo todo el diccionario de groserías existentes y por existir, pero ¿y sí Damon tenía todas las respuestas a mis preguntas? Porque era más que obvio que él sabía quien era esa mujer.

— ¡Damon abre la puerta! —grito, y soy ignorada totalmente.

La desesperación se apodera de mí. Gracias a Dios, Stefan alguna vez tuvo la buena idea de decirme donde dejaba todas las llaves de la casa. Bajo corriendo las escaleras y me dirijo hacía la cocina, abro el gabinete de madera a un lado de la puerta trasera y me topo con una puerta de madera llena de llaves, tomo las que dicen "cuarto Damon" y subo corriendo de nuevo al segundo piso, llego a la habitación de Damon y abro la puerta de caoba, manija redonda y dorada y empujo la puerta con fuerza.

La habitación está deshecha, la cama esta toda revuelta, los muebles de madera fina están totalmente destruidos y hay un espejo roto, las cosas de vidrio están en el suelo hechas añicos y Damon… él esta ahí, parado a cinco metros de mí con la respiración agitada y con una mirada desconcertada, mirando en mi dirección pero a la vez ala nada, con la mirada perdida y desconcertada, como si acabara de despertar de algún tipo de transe.

— Damon…—susurró, camino con cautela hacía él y lo abrazo.

— Bella… no sé que me sucedió—dice.

Me separo de él y lo tomo de la mano, conduciéndolo escaleras abajo, a donde todo ha permanecido en su lugar. Esta desorientado, como si estuviera en estado de shock, lo hago sentarse en el sillón de nuevo y lo miro intentado descifrar que hay dentro de su interior, en su mente, intentando descubrir que es lo que él esta pensando en éste momento, por que eso es lo que quiero saber.

— ¿Hay algo qué yo deba saber, Damon? —pregunto casi en un murmullo.

— Sí—dice como despertando y volviendo a la realidad—. Hace un par de años mi hermano y yo nos enamoramos de un par de hermanas, unas hermanas gemelas. Elena y Katherine, ambas eran idénticas y diferentes a su vez. Elena tenía el cabello lacio y Katherine lo tenía rizado, Elena era amable, comprensiva y muy sacrificada por los demás y Katherine era déspota, cruel y egoísta, ambas como dos polos opuestos pero demasiado hermosas, con unos ojos azules irreales, un azul como el del lapislázuli. Nos enamoramos, fue un lío esa relación—dice con una sonrisa irónica — Yo amaba a Elena pero ella amaba a Stefan, al igual que Katherine, pero mi hermano sólo tenía ojos para Elena, no sé como pero Elena me escogió a mí y Katherine a él.

"Un día simplemente Elena llego a casa realmente enfurecida y le reclamo a Stefan de la muerte de su hermana, le dijo que nunca lo perdonaría por provocarle tan fatídico deceso, lo demás fue… bueno, fuimos al entierro de Katherine, estuvimos en su funeral, con sus padres, luego, a las pocas semanas ellos se mudaron de Mystic Falls y nunca más volvimos a saber de la familia Gilbert Flemming. Hasta ahora, lo cual es muy extraño, considerando que Katherine esta muerta.

Lo miro perpleja, ¿es, acaso tal historia real? Por qué nadie vuelve de la muerte así nada más por que sí por su amado ¿o sí? Y es qué mi descripción y la de Damon coincidían totalmente pero…

— Tienes una foto de Elena o de Katherine—pregunto.

— Sí… espera.

Damon se levanta y me hace una seña para que lo siga, regresamos a su habitación y ésta vez el saca una caja de madera debajo de la cama y la abre con una pequeña llave que toma del cajón de su buró. De la caja de madera cuatro fotos, la primera foto es de Damon con la chica lacia, Elena; la segunda foto es de Stefan con Katherine y las otras dos fotos son de cada una de las dos mujeres, iguales pero con una expresión diferente cada una, una con el cabello lacio y la mujer que yo había visto con Stefan, Katherine. Era cierto, era ella, a menos que Elena hubiera rizado su cabello y tomado el lugar de Katherine por mera venganza.

POV STEFAN

Fuimos al aeropuerto, al parecer Katherine ya tenía planeado todo. Ella me entrega un boleto de avión y juntos lo abordamos. Por lo que pude leer del boleto nos dirigíamos a Chicago, a la ciudad de los vientos. Sólo que no sabía bien porque hacía todo esto. Y temía saberlo.

Al bajar del avión nos recibió un mal clima, Katherine no vacilo y tomo el poco equipaje que llevaba y me hizo subir de nuevo a otro automóvil que la esperaba a fuera del aeropuerto.

Mi única preocupación ahora es Bella, no me importa que me suceda, sólo quiero que ella éste bien, es ese el motivo por lo que acepte venir con Katherine, para salvar a Bella de ella.

Katherine se estaciona frente a un edificio color blanco y me hace bajar del automóvil, me conduce por un jardín lleno de hierba y abre una puerta de metal oxidado que en algún tiempo debió de haber sido negro. Subimos unas escaleras por un oscuro pasillo, pasamos el primer piso hasta llegar al cuarto piso, nos detenemos y abre la puerta de madera de un departamento. Me sorprendió el ambiente de aquel departamento, tomando en cuenta que el edificio estaba totalmente descuidado aquel lugar era realmente hermoso y moderno, con unos toques de elegancia. Había una pequeña sala de mi lado derecho, el comedor de lado izquierdo, un cuarto que era la cocina, un pasillo angosto frente a mí y un enorme televisor en la sala colgado a la pared, a lado de una pecera. Todo en tonalidades negras y color hueso.

Katherine cerró con seguro la puerta y camino por el pasillo, entro a una habitación y al regresar me tomo de la mano y me dirigió a una habitación al fondo del pasillo, una habitación un tanto grande y muy elegante. Me aventó con fuerza hacía la cama y sonrío malévolamente.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Katherine? —preguntó

— La diversión ha comenzado—susurra a mi oído.

Me mira sonriente y su rostro comienza a transformarse, las venas comienzan a sobresalir de su rostro tornándose negras y dándole un toque de dureza a su piel, su globo ocular se torna ensangrentado pero su iris permanece de su color original, unos filosos colmillos aparecen en sus dientes y ella se inclina hacía mi.

El dolor que me invade es igual al de un montón de cuchillas perforándome, siento drenar mi sangre pero no puedo gritar, no me sale ningún sonido, siento que mi cabeza se calienta mientras forcejeo con ella, pero es inútil, las fuerzas me abandonan y me doy por vencido.

Por fin ha terminado, Katherine saca sus afilados colmillos de mí. Me mira con una sonrisa de suficiencia y muerde su muñeca, de ella comienza a salir sangre y me la hace beber a la fuerza. Lame el resto de sangre sobrante de mis labios y se retira de encima de mí.

— ¿Qué haces, Katherine?

— Nada, corazón. Hora de dormir, te veo al despertar.

Diciendo esto toma mi cabeza entre sus manos y la hace girar de un modo grotesco, pierdo la conciencia y todo se torna negro.

…

Me falta el aire, la luz regresa a mí y todo vuelve a ser como antes, abro los ojos de golpe intentando jalar todo el aire que me sea posible como si con eso pudiera recompensar la falta grotesca de aire. A la primera persona a la que veo es a Katherine, sentada ahí, a un lado de mi cama con una sonrisa amplia y malévola.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

— Nada, sólo asegurarme de que estaremos siempre juntos, tal y como te lo prometí.

Se levanta de la cama y al poco tiempo regresa con un vaso de vidrio con un líquido rojo, la garganta comienza a arderme de una manera descomunal en cuanto veo aquel vaso, es como si hubiera pasado días sin beber ni una sola gota de agua. Katherine camina hacia mí y me entrega el vaso, huele demasiado bien. Dulce. Lo bebo con rapidez y entiendo todo.

**Espero que se den cuenta... realmente lo espero... x3 Jajajá. De ahora en adelante [del acpitulo anterior], los capitulos llevarán el nombre de cada capitulo de nuestra serie favorita [o por lo menos de mi TVDFAMILY] Sin más ¿merece review? Un beso. **


	15. Capitulo 14: Matar o morir

**Capitulo XIV "Matar o morir"**

POV DAMON

— Bella—susurró a su oído—. Stefan no te merece y esto es probablemente la cosa más egoísta que voy a hacer…

Bella no dice nada, simplemente me mira, me acerco lentamente a ella y le doy un tierno beso en los labios, acaricio su cabello y ella se deja ¿controlarme? En éste momento desconozco ese término. Me siento con cuidado encima de ella apoyando mis piernas en el sillón y la sigo besando, recorriendo cada parte de su hermosa boca con mis labios, saco mi lengua y ella me permite la entrada. Pronto ella pierde la timidez y me besa, un beso apasionado y corto, pero está bien, "puede que lleguemos a segunda base", pienso. Seis meses de abstinencia son malos para el cuerpo.

Comienzo a acariciarla, muerdo su labio inferior y cuando estoy a punto de desabrocharme el pantalón ella me detiene, rompe bruscamente el beso y se limpia los labios, no dice nada, se levanta y se va de la casa, azotando la puerta al salir.

Ahora vuelvo a estar sólo, como siempre. Intento tranquilizarme y lo logro después de una ducha de agua helada, envuelvo mi cintura en una toalla y me voy a la habitación a ponerme algo cómodo. Después de un rato regreso a sentarme como un perdido en el sillón de la sala.

Y los pensamientos vuelven con mi soledad, una parte de mi me dice "ve a buscar una respuesta, ve por Stefan. Mata". Pero la otra parte de mi mente me decía "consuela a Bella". Cierto, yo nunca había sentido tantos deseos de proteger a alguien, o es que ya no me quedaba nadie a quien proteger, porque si recuerdo, Stefan seguía haciendo méritos para que lo desconociera como mi hermano. Primero Katherine, luego Elena y ahora Bella. Las atraía a todas, pero simplemente era un fracaso en las relaciones.

Por ahora sólo sé una cosa: sí Katherine esta viva estoy completamente seguro de que no lo seguirá por mucho tiempo, no se saldrá con la suya, esa maldita perra egoísta.

Voy al mini bar de la casa y me sirvo un vaso con hielos y whisky, algo para pasar el mal rato. Bebo un sorbo y me siento en el sillón con las piernas sobre la mesa de cristal.

— Tal vez todo sería más sencillo si Stefan no hubiera nacido—digo involuntariamente mientras bebo mi whisky.

Y tal vez todo era verdad, ¿qué si Stefan no hubiera nacido? Digo, mis padres no se hubieran separado, o tal vez sí, pero todo hubiera sido diferente, pues la ruptura de nuestros padres se debió a la inmadurez del pequeño Stefan, la sobre protección de mi madre y la dureza de mi padre. Katherine murió por su culpa o sí no lo hizo, de todos modos las hermanas Gilbert Flemming son unas perras egoístas, sobre todo Katherine.

Tomó el teléfono y marco el número de Stefan y éste me manda directo a buzón, espero, vuelvo a intentar y la historia se repite.

POV BELLA

Todo lo que Damon me había dicho me confundió aún más y es que simplemente no lograba entender el por que del regreso de esas hermanas, una muerta y la otra…

"Son estupideces", me reprendí. Era una estupidez pensar en el regreso de los muertos.

Y como si todavía pudiera lidiar con eso un acto de pre acostón sexual me hizo perder la cabeza, y es que últimamente así era todo con Damon: perdía la cabeza. Por un momento me olvide de Stefan y de todo el mundo que me rodeaba. Simplemente algo demasiado candente para mí. Aunque estuvo bien… demasiado bien, pero no fue ni el momento ni el lugar…

Al llegar a casa me encontré en un lugar totalmente vacío, por lo menos esperaba encontrarme la típica imagen que siempre solía encontrar: Sue en la cocina y Leah y Seth en el sillón desparramados viendo televisión o perdiendo el tiempo en cualquier estupidez. Llame pero nadie me respondió, por lo que confirme que estaba sola en la casa. Deje mi mochila en el sillón y despreocupadamente camine hacia la cocina a buscar algo que comer, en el refrigerador me encontré una nota de alguna hoja de libreta pegada al refrigerador con un imán:

"Bella:

Leah, Seth y yo fuimos a la reservación, hay comida en el refrigerador, regresamos al anochecer, cariños. Sue".

Deje la nota en el mismo lugar y abrí el refrigerador, había un traste con ensalada rusa y atún, lo saque y serví un poco en un plato extendido, metí la comida restante y saque una lata de refresco de cola, tome una servilleta y me dirigí a la sala. Hacía tiempo que no estaba ahí… sola, siempre éramos mi padre y yo sentados viendo el beisbol o yo haciendo tarea, pero desde su nuevo matrimonio mi casa ya no era mía. Todo había cambiado, lo único bueno que había salido del último mes es que había recuperado mi habitación. Pero la casa seguía infestada de los Clearwater. En el buen sentido de la palabra.

Suspiro.

¿Por qué mi padre ya no estaba aquí? Esa pregunta últimamente me daba vueltas, todo había cambiado en tan poco tiempo… Y es que mi vida era tan buena, Forks era un encanto a pesar de su clima, mi padre y yo ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a nuestro ritmo de vida, sólo éramos los dos y así éramos felices, pero entonces él se caso, Sue y sus hijos vinieron a vivir y lo acepte por que Charlie se veía feliz. Aunque mi cuarto fuera invadido y hecho un desastre, luego los Salvatore vinieron a Forks, me deje llevar por el amor pensando que funcionaria y el golpe de vuelta a la realidad me dio un azotón tremendo. Y todavía Stefan desaparece.

Si tan sólo mi comprensivo padre estuviera aquí de nuevo, si tan sólo me diera un consejo, haría cualquier cosa para poder volverlo a ver, mataría incluso por volverlo a ver. Necesito un consejo de mi padre. Esta mi madre, lo sé pero… estamos hablando de un consejo de amor y desamor sobre los hermanos Salvatore, sobre sus hijastros, con quien cometí el error de enamorarme de uno de ellos. Stefan ¿qué haría mi madre si se enterara? Pondría el grito en el cielo, además que puede hacer contra ellos.

Fuerte. Tengo que ser fuerte para poder enfrentar todo esto y lo que esta por venirme, aunque sé que posiblemente ya nada peor puede venir.

POV DAMON

Ya es de noche y Stefan no contesto ninguna llamada mía, comenzaba a preocuparme, sentimiento realmente extraño ahora en mí. El timbre suena y dejo la botella de whisky en la mesa de la sala. El timbre vuelve a sonar pero ésta vez acompañado de un montón de golpeteos desesperados.

— Ya va, ¡caray! —grito enfurecido.

Camino tambaleante, por el efecto de más de media botella de whisky, y abro la puerta y me topo con ella, la hermosura hecha mujer, un ángel verdaderamente, ¿es acaso por el efecto del alcohol? Ella esta ahí, parada frente a mi puerta recargada en el marco con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro, un rostro tan hermoso que nunca pude olvidar. Su cabello lacio le caía por la espalda y llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados casi adheridos a la piel, unos botines negros de un muy alto tacón con el que cualquier humano no podría caminar más de cien metros, una blusa roja con un atrevido escote y un suéter negro.

— ¿Qué rayos…?—murmuro mientras cierro la puerta

— ¡DAMON! —dice ella desesperada—déjame entrar… por favor—suplica.

Abro los ojos con pesadez… ¿dejarla entrar? No es ella libre de hacer lo que quiera, como arruinar mi vida, así mismo.

— Haz lo que quieras—digo dejando la puerta abierta

— ¡Damon déjame entrar!

Me vuelvo y con botella en mano hago un ademan y grito:

— ¡Vamos Elena Gilbert Flemming entra de una puta vez! —diciendo esto doy media vuelta.

— Gracias.

La ignoro, voy al mini bar y tomo otra botella de whisky, doy el último trago a la que tengo en mi mano y la aviento, subo las escaleras mientras abro la nueva botella y bebo un poco. A mis espaldas puedo escuchar como un par de tacones me siguen escaleras arriba, entro a mi habitación y la cierro.

No tengo la más mínima idea pero, de alguna forma ella ha abierto la puerta, me siento en la cama y la observo entrar con la misma preocupación en el rostro. Bebo de nuevo de la botella.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto furioso—. ¿Acaso no ya has arruinado demasiado mi vida?

— Damon… sólo vengo a prevenirte…

— ¿De qué? —pregunto—. No soy tan estúpido como para no poderme proteger—recuerdo algo y corrijo—, ya no soy el estúpido Damon que se enamoro de las Gilbert.

— ¡Damon escúchame! Sólo… —suspira—sólo escúchame, después puedes odiarme tanto como tu quieras, pero ahora sólo préstame atención—la miro y le hago un ademan de proseguir, ella suspira—. Todo comenzó el día que Katherine se accidento… bueno incluso antes…

"Todo comenzó cuando fuimos de fin de semana a los Hamptons, entonces todo iba bien, Katherine y yo ya habíamos escogido, sólo fue una especie de relajarnos. Nuestros padres nos enviaron a ahí, pasamos un fin de semana increíble. Pero entonces él apareció, un hombre alto, apuesto, pero no tanto… hablaba como si fuera de otra época, no sé como lo hizo o que le dijo a mi hermana pero desde ese día ella cambio, él la traía vuelta loca.

"Cuando regresamos de los Hamptons, Katherine no dejaba de hablar de él, Nicklaus era su nombre… empecé a notar a Katherine muy rara, transcurrió un mes y sus extrañas formas de actuar me hicieron acostumbrarme, pero… siempre le dolía la cabeza, tenía demasiadas nauseas algo que me preocupo y un día simplemente… un día discutió con Stefan, ella choco y supuestamente murió, o eso es lo que los doctores dijeron, la dieron por muerta, la única persona que no estuvo sorprendida de todo esto fue mi madre, Isobel. Recuerdo que ella me decía "Katherine volverá" siempre con una sonrisa pero nunca le tome importancia. Al día siguiente Katherine despertó sobre saltada, le hacía falta el aire, pero estaba viva…

— Y que enterramos…—preguntó, curioso.

— Nada, una caja vacía… bueno… Katherine estaba legalmente muerta así que no podíamos dar vuelta atrás, seguimos con la historia de que ella había muerto y no le dijimos nada a nadie, pero un día…—dijo con lagrimas en los ojos—, más bien ese mismo día Katherine estuvo sumamente extraña, la garganta le ardía y decía que tenia sed y demasiada hambre, mamá vino con un vaso y le dio algo de beber a Katherine, ella… ella no volvió a ser la misma, después fingimos el entierro, enterramos un ataúd vacío y nos fuimos de Mystic Falls.

"Vivimos un tiempo alejados de todos en España, pero… Katherine se volvía incontrolable, quería atacar a quien la hiciera enojar, lloraba a mares… Isobel no tuvo más remedio que contármelo todo: la había vendido al diablo. Aquel hombre, Nicklaus no era más que un vampiro original, un vampiro creado mediante brujería negra, en el ritual se utilizo la sangre de una mujer hermosa y Katherine y yo éramos idénticas a ella… Mi madre no me sacrifico a mí por que… decía que Katherine era más fácil de manipular que yo y así fue, le vendió a su hija a Nicklaus para un ritual, con la sangre de Katherine que extrajo momentos antes él podía despertar otra faceta suya y lo único que le quedaba era deshacerse de mi hermana, pero él no contaba con que alguien le había dado sangre de vampiro a mi hermana y muerta ella no quedaría un testigo, viva yo seguiría con la cadena de dobles y en unos cuantos siglos existiría una replica exacta a mí.

— Hay algo que no me cuadra, Elena… Sí Klaus quería deshacerse de Katherine ¿quién le dio sangre a ella? Y como es que ella no dejaba de hablar de Klaus…

— Isobel me lo contó antes de morir—suspiro—. Elijah la mato por su seguridad, Damon… Lo que sucedió fue que… Isobel hizo un trato con Nicklaus y a su vez hizo otro trato con Elijah, el hermano de Klaus. Isobel le prometió la sangre de Katherine, y la supuesta vida a cambio de dinero… estábamos en la quiebra—explico—. Pero ella no quería perder a su hija, por lo que hizo otro trato con Elijah, le pidió que salvara a Katherine de alguna forma y mi madre a cambio prometía no despertar a la menor de los Originales… sí hay muchos más hermanos ahí sueltos…

— Todo es tan complicado…—digo—, me cuesta trabajo entenderte… ¿Cómo que hay más?

— Sí, Nicklaus, Elijah, Finn, Kol y Rebeckah son cinco vampiros originales, los primeros vampiros existentes por medio de brujería negra. Los últimos tres están dormidos con una daga clavada en el pecho, y Isobel robo a la mujer, Rebeckah con esto aseguraba la vida de Katherine, como te digo hizo un trato con Elijah y Klaus, a Elijah le devolvía a Rebeckah sana, salva y dormida si él prometía salvar a su hija de la muerte, y por otro lado Isobel le dio la vida de Katherine a Klaus a cambio de solucionar problemas económicos.

" Lo que Elijah hizo fue arriesgado, le hizo creer a Katherine que él era Nicklaus, así no dejaría rastro que lo delatara con su hermano, terminado el ritual y después del accidente él fue a buscar a Katherine y ella aún estaba viva, su corazón latía, le dio a beber su sangre y luego la mato… Cuando mi hermana despertó y después de que mi madre le diera a beber sangre humana para completar la transición Elijah la hizo olvidar todo, olvidar todo rastro que pudiera delatarlo, entonces él…—su rostro se transformo a tristeza y una lagrima se le derramo—, él mató a mamá, no podía arriesgarse, asesino a mi familia. Sólo me dejo a mi con vida no sé por que pero es no funciono pues Katherine en su desesperación por alimentarse casi me mata, me dio su sangre y el proceso se repitió… ambas juntas y malditas para la eternidad—concluyó sorbiendo la nariz.

— Oh Dios… Elena… no tenía ni idea de que…—Elena siempre sacaba mi lado bueno y ésta no era la excepción.

— No te preocupes, lo he superado… ¿sabes? Cuando te transformas todo se magnifica, rencor se vuelven unas inmensas ganas de matar, cariño se vuelve un amor incondicional y tristeza se vuelve una depresión tremenda.

Le acaricio el cabello para tratar de consolarla… me acababa de revelar cosas realmente impresionantes pero eso ya no me importaba, de alguna manera ella simplemente hacía que me olvidara de todo, incluso aunque miles de preguntas me estuvieran invadiendo en éste mismo momento ninguna salía de mi mente.

Elena me mira y me abraza, me besa con ternura y luego con pasión, una pasión provocadora.

— ¿Recuerdas por qué te elegí, Damon? Por que una vez me dijiste que consiguiera todo lo que deseara, y te deseo a ti…

Nuestro beso se hizo más largo y más candente, era justamente como la recordaba, cálida e inteligente, muerdo su labio inferior y me separo de sus labios para besar todo su rostro, lo que no había comenzado con Bella ahora comenzaba con Elena, justo como en los viejos tiempos. Comienza a quitarse el suéter seguido de su blusa y yo en mi lugar sin separarme de su boca desabotono mi camisa…

Me acuesto encima de Elena y la beso con pasión, extrañaba como se sentía, el poder de estar bajo el influjo de alcohol y sexo, el deseo de poder tener a quien tú quisieras, el viejo Damon estaba de vuelta. Mi miembro estaba totalmente preparado para entrar en ella y después del ritual de quitarnos la ropa y de besarnos hasta cansarnos entro en ella… puedo escuchar sus gemidos de placer y comienzo con un ritmo lento, pero ella enrolla sus piernas contra mi cintura haciéndolo entrar más… susurra algo como "más" y mi ritmo se vuelve más rápido…

Después de un rato de placer libero todo lo que había estado guardando para salir y siento como su cuerpo se contrae, nos abrazamos y ella vuelve a gemir.

…

— Realmente extrañaba esto—digo mientras la beso—, esa sensación de…

— ¿Sentirte poderoso? —me interrumpe.

— Sí, de sentirte poderoso. Hacía mucho que no lo experimentaba y vaya que me perdía de mucho…

Me giro para verla ahí, cubierta con una sábana como si yo no supiera todo lo que hay ahí abajo, el escultural cuerpo que ella tiene, más sin embargo la vuelvo a besar… su celular suena y nos interrumpe.

Elena toma su móvil, lee un mensaje de texto y su sonrisa se transforma al rostro preocupado de cuando había llegado. La hago mirarme y ella en cambio me evita y no hace más que mirarme con preocupación.

— Hay algo que debí decirte—murmura—. Pero antes quiero intentar algo—dice sonriente.

Elena se acerca a mí y se sienta a horcadas sobre mis piernas, me sonríe y su rostro se transforma en el de un demonio, las venas de su rostro y más las de alrededor de sus ojos comienzan a sobresalir, dejando ver unas duras venas negras que dan la impresión de estar en un rostro de piedra, su globo ocular se vuelve rojo a excepción de su iris, me sonríe dejando ver unos colmillos afilados y se inclina hacia mi cuello.

Una sensación dolorosa me invade, como miles de cuchillas entrando a mi cuerpo y la sensación de que succionaban mi sangre, mi vista se torna nublada y cuando estoy a punto de pensar que caeré, la sensación de dolor desaparece ella me deja caer en una de las almohadas.

Acto seguido siento como pone su muñeca contra mis labios y me hace beber algo… algo dulce, lo trago sin saber que es y cierro los ojos.

…

Abro los ojos con pesadez, todo me duele y me siento mareado, todo lo recuerdo, Elena, la noche apasionada, la sensación de dolor y… Me levanto de la cama con dirección al baño y me encuentro pegado en el espejo del baño una nota color rosa, la tomo y leo:

"Por algún extraño motivo pensé que el espejo sería el primer lugar al que irías… En fin, sólo quiero advertirte, Katherine vino a por Stefan, no sé que plan macabro tenga pero estoy segura que tú serás el siguiente. Cuídate y desaparece de Forks, entre menos sepa mejor. No le digas nada a nadie, simplemente destruye esto y huye ¿Entendido? ¡HUYE POR TU BIEN! Elena."

Arrugo el papel y lo aviento al inodoro descargándolo. ¿Qué clase de plan macabro? Acaso Katherine puede hacer algo peor que lo que hizo Elena: seducirme, succionar mi sangre y dejarme una nota de advertencia… ¡Bah! Pero que hacer… lo cierto es que nadie sabe nada de Stefan… entonces… ¿desaparecer es una buena opción? Tal vez sí, no sé.

Me doy una ducha para quitarme los restos de la noche anterior, salgo y me pongo la ropa más cómoda: Unos jeans, una playera negra y mi chamarra de cuero negro. Pongo en una maleta la ropa que me cabe y la bajo, subo las maletas al automóvil y después de dejar las llaves del gas abiertas aviento un encendedor mientras arranco el coche. A mis espaldas escucho la explosión y veo la casa en llamas por el retrovisor, tal vez esa sea una buena idea… por que pensándolo bien ahora tengo que salvar mi vida y la de alguien… Bella, por que no quiero que ella salga involucrada en todo esto.

Estoy a las afueras de Forks, Washington con camino a Seattle, medio millón de dólares en el asiento trasero y un montón de maletas en la cajuela, escucho un disco de alguna mala banda de rock y voy a ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora. El sol se esta poniendo y sede su paso a la oscuridad, las estrellas y la luna. Estoy cincuenta kilómetros de salir de Seattle, la luna esta en su apogeo, todo va bien pero… un estúpido animal se me atraviesa en la carretera, muevo el volante con desesperación y en un intento de no chocar caigo a un barranco, ¿estoy muriendo? Vale, que sea con un poco de estilo por lo menos. El automóvil llega por fin al suelo y estampa con brusquedad,

— Auh…—digo con dolor.

Intento salir del automóvil con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan, camino unos metros lejos del automóvil y caigo, todo se va a la mierda, toda mi vida, sé lo que sigue: la muerte. Mi mejilla esta recargada en un pasto seco y maloliente, cierro los ojos y me pierdo.

…

Una enorme necesidad de aire me toma por sorpresa, abro los ojos de golpe y respiro hondamente, ¿qué fue eso? Estoy desubicado, la cabeza me duele, entonces lo comprendo: Morí… ¡Mierda! La estúpida de Elena debió de haberme dado sangre después de casi matarme… ahora estoy muerto y necesito sangre humana para poder vivir…

Me levanto del sucio pasto y camino hacia el automóvil que misteriosamente no se incendió, busco el maletín con el dinero y saco un fajo. Lo guardo en mis pantalones y sigo caminando… Todo es diferente, puedo notarlo es apenas de madrugada pero puedo ver todo diferente, más definido, intento correr y de una forma extraña lo hago demasiado rápido. Pero… la garganta me arde, es como si tuviera una enorme necesitad de ser… recuerdos me invaden, palabras clave "sangre humana para completar el proceso" Lo entiendo todo…

El Sol ha salido completamente y yo estoy cerca de la ciudad más próxima de la cual desconozco su nombre, me encuentro en un lugar más habitado, veo personas y la garganta me arde como si tuviera fuego, pero eh aquí el gran dilema… Matar o morir… En eso mi gran salvación aparece: un indigente pidiendo limosna y una prostituta parada a cien metros… uno u otro… ahora lo sé, corro velozmente y tomo a mi presa, le tapo la boca evitando que grite y encajo mis colmillos nuevos y afilados en su suave cuello, mi rostro ha cambiado, lo siento, pero esa sangre me sabe un poco extraña, de igual forma es vida.

Dejo caer el cuerpo vacío de aquella humana sin suerte y continúo mi camino, algo ha cambiado, ahora me siento más fuerte y cosas y recuerdos se vuelven más vividos. De igual forma no puedo volver a ningún lugar a donde alguien me haya conocido. Nunca.

Ahora todo ha cambiado, nuevas reglas de supervivencia y una más importante que otra: Matar o morir. Y no pienso morir.

**¿Review?**


	16. Capitulo 15: El renacer de un Sol

**Capitulo XV "El Renacer de un Sol" **

POV BELLA

Aquí sigo, tumbada frente al televisor, cambiándole de canal sin siquiera ver que pasa en la televisión, novelas baratas, transmisiones de juicios por chismes baratos, chismes, el noticiero… me detengo a ver le canal de noticias. Hay una transmisión en vivo y la calle es idéntica a la calle en la que vivo… Me enderezo y me acerco aún más al televisor, es exactamente mi calle, la calle Maple. Hay un enorme incendio, mi corazón comienza a latir fuerte y aceleradamente. Y una oleada de miedo me viene. Hay un enorme casa en llamas, a sus lados hay otro par de casas que están comenzando a quemarse… y entonces la reconozco, la casa de Damon y Stefan, apago el televisor y salgo corriendo de mi casa, casi con la misma rapidez con la que corrí el día en que Charlie… voy corriendo muy rápido y un par de policías me detienen al acercarme a la casa.

— Señorita no puede acercarse—dicen los hombres vestidos de azul cerrándome el paso.

— ¡Es que usted no lo entiende! ¡Mis _hermanos_ están ahí!

Me encuentro ahí, a cincuenta metros de la casa, planteo mis posibilidades de pasar el acordonamiento de policías y cintas amarillas con la leyenda "peligro". Miro de reojo a los oficiales y corro con todas mis fuerzas, pero alguien me detiene y me regresa de vuelta a la zona segura, un oficial de policía. Una enorme explosión es acompañada por las llamas crecientes, un centenar de personas observan la imagen con expresión perpleja, pero mi corazón se ha roto.

— ¡NO! —grito

Cualquier posibilidad de vida ahí dentro ah quedado reducida a cenizas, es imposible que alguien sobreviva con tanto fuego ahí… Un hoyo negro se amplia, escucho gritos y llantos y caigo en cuenta de que soy yo, tirada en el suelo de rodillas llorando. A mis espaldas escucho un automóvil derrapar y luego a alguien correr. Ese alguien me abraza y yo, con los ojos cerrados, correspondo al abrazo ¿quién es? No lo sé…

— Tranquila, Bella. Todo va a estar bien—reconozco su voz aterciopelada.

Sigo llorando y él me acerca más a su pecho "todo va a estar bien", repite. Pero no lo creo, ya lo he perdido todo, cualquier esperanza de vivir, todo se ha ido por el drenaje. Todo.

"MESES DESPUÉS"

Viernes 21 de diciembre, 2012 [alrededor de las once de la noche]

Querido diario:

Han pasado ya varios meses desde que todo sucedió, desde que mi aparente maldición sobre la vida comenzó. Todo va bien ahora, bueno eso creo… al principio sentí como todo lo que había vuelto a construir se había derrumbado cuando el fuego consumía aquella hermosa casa. Pero increíblemente todo ha mejorado gracias a la persona a con quien menos había imaginado, con Edward… él se ha portado tan lindo que me cuesta trabajo creer siquiera que él es quien me ha sacado del abismo en el que me encontraba.

Ah… navidad se acerca ¿sabes? Faltan tres días para navidad y por las calles todo es tan hermoso… el pasto esta cubierto de blanca nieve, sí, odio el frío pero… no sé me siento diferente. Las casas están adornadas con festón verde y con coronas navideñas, afuera de las casas hay mil adornos y incluso el ambiente navideño se puede oler, lo sé es una reverenda estupidez lo que estoy diciendo, pero así me siento.

Hoy Edward y yo saldremos, estamos de vacaciones desde hace dos semanas y últimamente hemos estado conviviendo mucho tiempo, como ya te he dicho él mismo fue el que me saco de aquel abismo en el que volví a caer después de ver la casa en la que había pasado mil emociones consumirse en las llamas, y en cuanto a eso, nunca encontraron nada, ni restos de sus… cuerpos ni algún objeto de metal que los identificara, entonces él me ayudo a superarlo, incluso a superar lo de mi padre y a cerrar el enorme agujero negro que se había formado en mi corazón y que con sólo con la más insignificante cosa volvía a abrir, pero ahora ya no. No con él.

Antes… antes tenía pesadillas, pero ahora, esas pesadillas estaban totalmente ausentes de mis sueños, ahora sólo soñaba con…

En fin… Jajajá el espíritu navideño me esta invadiendo y haciendo pensar cosas, tal vez… tal vez deba irme a dar una buena ducha con agua fría…

Por el momento es todo.

Besos. Bella.

Cerré mi diario y lo guarde en su nuevo escondite, después de limpiar mi habitación y tirar todo aquello que me trajera malos recuerdos descubrí que en el suelo de madera de mi habitación había un hueco de tamaño perfecto para guardar cosas, como en las películas antiguas. Entonces decidí quitar una tabla y esconder ahí mi diario junto con otros objetos personales que quería mantener alejados de Leah. Cubrí la zona donde estaba hueco el suelo y lo cubrí con un tapete de color lila y me recosté en la cama.

Cierro los ojos, pero de pronto los vuelvo a abrir, he quedado con Edward para salir a las seis de la tarde, son las tres de la tarde, afuera cae nieve, lo que significa que hace demasiado frio como para llover. Camino hasta mi closet y saco un vestido color gris de lana y mangas cortas, unas botas estilo UGG negro, un abrigo rojo y un gorro de lana color negro.

Entro al baño y abro la regadera al máximo de caliente, me doy una ducha y reúno las fuerzas necesarias para salir de aquella cálida agua, me envuelvo en mi toalla y después de secarme recojo mi cabello con la toalla y me tapo con una bata color blanco, salgo del baño y regreso a mi habitación.

Seco mi cabello con la secadora y estilizo con las tenazas mis cabellos color chocolate, pongo un poco de rímel en mis ojos, no uso base nunca lo he necesitado. Incluso ahora, pienso que el rímel y un poco de delineador en mis parpados es demasiado. Me visto con la ropa que deje en la cama, pongo con cuidado unas pantimedias color negro seguido del vestido y las botas. Me pongo un brazalete de plata y un par de aretes color rojo.

El reloj marca las cinco cuarenta y cinco y mi nerviosismo aumenta al mil ¿por qué me preocupo tanto? Digo, llevo saliendo ocasionalmente y ahora me siento como si fuera a salir con… ¿el más guapo? Sí, de hecho, con el más guapo de todo el instituto Forks.

El timbre suena y con cuidado me coloco el gorro negro, y el abrigo rojo. Bajo las escaleras con cuidado y abro la puerta, ahí esta, parado frente a mi puerta de madera banca, con una playera color azul rey y un abrigo gris y pantalones ajustados color negro.

Le sonrió y él me sonríe. Se ve tan… ¿hermoso? No lo sé, nunca hubiera imaginado que esto sucedería, pero así es, se ve realmente hermoso, como un modelo sacado de una revista de moda de invierno.

— ¿Nos vamos? —pregunta amablemente y yo asiento.

— Claro…

Ambos caminamos hacía su Volvo. El me abre la puerta del copiloto y yo subo a su automóvil. Por lo que sé, íbamos a ir al centro comercial, según él le gustaba el ambiente de ahí, y después iríamos a cenar, y luego no me quiso decir nada más. Así fue, Edward condujo hasta el centro comercial, el único centro comercial que había en Forks, no era uno muy grande pero era bonito. Adentro se podía observar los hermosos y gigantescos adornos navideños y un enorme árbol de navidad en el centro del lugar.

— Es hermoso… todo esto, digo la navidad es algo… lo amo—expreso.

— Sí, tienes mucha razón—coincide él.

Caminamos hasta un Starbucks, al entrar Edward me dirige hacía la barra, él pide un café y yo, a pesar del frío, pido un frappuccino, nos sentamos en uno de los sillones negros de imitación de piel. Todo es tan silencioso, tan incómodo.

— Bella—dice Edward, llamando mi atención, me giro para verlo a los ojos—. Sé que de seguro te estarás preguntando ¿qué hace Edward? O ¿qué pretende Edward? Bueno… esto es lo que pretendo—dice acercándose a mí y posando sus suaves pero extrañamente fríos labios sobre los míos, un tierno y delicado rose apenas, pero suficiente—.

Edward se separa de mí cuando mencionan su nombre para recoger el pedido. Se levanta sin hacer gesto alguno y yo abro los ojos, él se voltea para tomar lo que encargamos mientras yo con lentitud me llevo los dedos a los labios, tocándolos con cuidado. ¿Es qué acaso ha pasado lo que creo? ¿Edward Cullen me ha besado? A decir verdad se ha sentido bien, demasiado bien, no como con Stefan, ni como con Mike, ni con el mismo Damon, ésta es… diferente ¿especial?

Él vuelve con dos vasos de café y café frio. Me entrega mi frappuccino y se sienta a un lado mío.

— Edward…—digo—, estoy… confundida

— ¿Sobre qué? —pregunta inocentemente

— ¿Qué es esto? —digo mirándolo—. Vienes, me besas y ahora… me deslumbras…

— ¿Te deslumbro? ¿Quieres decir que no ha estado bien? —pregunta con una sonrisa en los ojos.

— No. No estuvo bien, totalmente no estuvo bien—concedo.

Edward deja su vaso de café en la mesita cuadrada de contornos de madera pintada de negro y cristal en el centro.

— Esto es lo que esta bien—digo acercándome a él y besándolo en los labios.

Pasión, un enorme remolino de emociones me embargan mientras lo beso, cierro los ojos, es diferente, es mucho más diferente a todo lo que antes haya vivido, más especial, es como sí, esto fuera algo único. De fondo, en el café, hay una canción que reconozco al instante, esflightless bird American mouth, una canción… perfecta. Me separo lentamente de Edward y lo miro a los ojos. Entonces, él sonríe.

— Eso, ha estado mucho mejor—dice

Nos levantamos del sillón y salimos tomados de la mano, sus manos están frías, es algo en lo que no me había fijado, quizás por que nunca lo había tocado y cuando lo había hecho todo había pasado tan rápido, o quizás sea por que hace un frío de horror.

Subimos al automóvil y Edward al notar mis sacudidas debido al frio, enciende la calefacción con una sonrisa de lado ¿a dónde iremos? Le verdad no lo sé, pero con él me siento segura. El auto arranca y comienza a andar por la calle, miro por la ventana y todo esta inundado de nieve, y ahora no me molesta. Edward toma mi mano con cuidado y le da un apretón después la suelta y vuelve al volante. Nuestras miradas se encuentran con una sonrisa de parte de ambos.

Al cabo de unos minutos el auto se detiene, estamos en un parque, nos bajamos. Puedo notar el clima cambiante de afuera, helado, Edward me toma de la mano y me hace caminar, es un parque hermoso, con nieve en todo el suelo, bancas de metal forjado dispersas en el lugar y luego un estanque congelado.

Edward me toma de la mano con una sonrisa traviesa y me hace andar hasta el estanque, pero justo antes de pisar el hielo me detengo en seco.

— ¡No! —grito con una sonrisa

— ¡Vamos Bella! —dice jalándome.

— Edward… es que no sé…—comento nerviosa—, me da… no quiero caerme.

Edward me carga y me hace entrar al hielo, pero… resbala y ambos caemos, claro, yo sobre él. Nuestras miradas se encuentran, me acerco a él y lo beso delicadamente. ¿Por fin la felicidad se ha dignado a venir a mí y permanecer?

Un beso tierno, pero entonces recuerdo donde estamos y me levanto con cuidado intentando no caerme. Lo cual me sale mal, resbalo y azoto contra el hielo, Edward se levanta y me ayuda a mi a levantarme. Ambos salimos con cuidado del hielo, antes de que éste comience a romperse.

**¿Merece review? Un beso enorme**


	17. Capitulo 16: Navidad

**Capitulo XVI "Navidad"**

_Lunes 24 de diciembre, 2012/ 2:30 de la tarde_

_Querido Diario:_

_Siento no haberte podido escribir la semana pasada pero me ha quedado muy poco tiempo. Sabes, he estado saliendo con Edward durante el resto de las vacaciones, todo es tan hermoso que parece irreal. Sabes, tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que si me dejo ser feliz por un instante el mundo se va a derrumbar y yo ya no sé si pueda sobrevivir a eso, he pasado por tanto que otra tragedia me llevaría a mi al completo desastre._  
_Ayer por la tarde Edward vino a casa y se fue hasta el anochecer, la misma Sue puso un poco de caras [como ya es su costumbre últimamente], pero él estuvo aquí todo el día. Con Edward siento que el tiempo no pasa, puedo estar mil horas con él y esas mil horas me parecen muy poco, y cuando él se fue sentí un gran vacío en mi interior, como si me hiciera falta algo más, como sí el fuera necesario para que yo siga viviendo, una parte esencial de mí. También tengo miedo de él, tengo miedo a perderlo, siento que va a desaparecer y no quiero eso. No otra vez. Mi vida con Edward se ha vuelto… ¿feliz? No sé, pero estoy segura de que sin él me muero._

_Por otro lado, estoy preocupada, estoy preocupada por Sue, ella últimamente se ha comportado demasiado extraña, tal vez sea la ausencia de papá, pero eso no es motivo, últimamente nos grita a todos, a Seth, a Leah y a mí, se enoja por todo y eso es algo que yo nunca había visto en ella, una persona siempre tan amable y cariñosa, ahora es como si todo se volviera contrario, ahora es hosca y siempre esta a la defensiva, tal vez sea para proteger esa parte sensible de ella, pero no creo que eso sea necesario. Por el contrario la misma Leah ha cambiado, por obvias razones, de que paso demasiado tiempo con Edward, la veo poco pero los momentos en los que me he cruzado con ella, ha sido amable, demasiado extraño, es como si Leah y Sue hubieran cambiado de cuerpo y…_

_En fin, Edward ayer me dijo que hoy iríamos a su casa a cenar, hoy es noche buena y no sé, estoy nerviosa, tendré a todos los Cullen cerca de mí, y eso que aún no los conozco, pero… que va, siento que, tengo la necesidad de impresionarlos, no sé por que, otra vez iré vestida de muñequita como casi nunca suelo hacerlo._

_En fin, me iré a arreglar, Edward prometió pasar por mí a las cuatro de la tarde, deséame suerte. _  
_Besos. Bell's._

Guardo mi diario en el hueco que esta en el suelo de madera y me voy directo al closet, no quiero repetir ropa, algo realmente extraño, pues siempre suele importarme lo más mínimo la ropa que uso, pero ahora no. Hoy es un día especial. Abro la puerta corrediza del closet y saco un vestido rojo con mangas largas y aglobadas en los hombros, unas pantimedias de color negro y un abrigo negro.

Me quedo dubitativa frente al closet y salgo de mi habitación. Cruzo el umbral hasta la habitación contigua y toco dos veces, entonces la puerta se abre.

— Leah… ¿tienes unas zapatillas negras que me prestes? —pregunto con una sonrisa amable.

Sí, ya sé. Es extraño.

Leah me mira seriamente y luego su rostro se transforma a una sonrisa, me abre completamente la puerta y se dirige a su closet de donde saca un par de zapatillas de plataforma color negro de terciopelo. Regresa a mí y me las entrega.

— Ten Bella—dice con amabilidad—cuídamelas, por favor.

— ¡Gracias Leah!

Regreso a mi habitación y pongo todo en la cama, ropa interior, un coordinado color rojo, las pantimedias negras, el vestido rojo, las zapatillas negras y el abrigo negro. Dejo todo listo y me voy a bañar.

Sí, estoy nerviosa, y es que todo esto de conocer a la familia de Edward completa en día de navidad no es cualquier cosa, siento que tengo la necesidad de impresionarlos aunque eso me obligue a parecer una muñequita de colección que usa ropa femenina, lo cual no me gusta mucho, prefiero más mis pantalones de mezclilla y mis converse a un vestido corto y unas zapatillas de altura de miedo.

Al terminar de bañarme regreso envuelta en la bata de baño blanca, me seco el cabello con la toalla y luego con la secadora, detesto ondular mi cabello, me gusta más la onda natural, así con mi cabello tal y como es. Desconecto las tenazas y las dejo en el tocador, estoy a punto de ponerme un poco de rímel cuando mi puerta suena.

— Esta abierto, adelante—anuncio.

Entonces la escucho entrar, con sus bajos tacones sonando en el piso de mi habitación, sus mini shorts a pesar del frío que hace y un top un poco suelto. Me sorprendo al verla ahí, con su corto cabello negro sobre aquella tez morena, cuerpo delgado y bien formado parada frente a mí, sin expresión alguna que la delate a algo bueno o malo.

— Sue me dijo que saldrás con un chico y vine a ver si necesitas ayuda con algo…

— Oh… Gracias… hum… ya que lo mencionas ¿podrías ayudarme con el maquillaje? —ella asiente con una sonrisa—, no quiero algo exagerado sólo… haz que me vea natural… por favor.

Ella asiente.

Leah me hace cerrar los ojos. Al principio siento pellizcos en mis cejas, esa sensación de dolor que te embarga cuando te están depilando. El dolor ha pasado después de lo que parece ser una eternidad. Ahora siento como esparce algo en mi rostro y después algo muy suave pasarse por mis parpados para finalmente ser mojados con algo. Leah me indica que abra los ojos y después de pellizcar mis pestañas con un enchinador las pinta con el rímel. Ha pasado lo que parece ser una eternidad cuando por fin me deja libre. Y me dice que abra los ojos. Entonces me miro al espejo y me sorprendo, sigo siendo yo, la misma Bella pero con un toque diferente, algo que no se nota mucho pero que me hace ver distinta. Me agrada, mis cejas están perfectamente delineadas, mis parpados lucen un poco cafés y están delineados en la parte colindante con las pestañas, las que están enchinadas y remarcadas. Mis labios son un poco rojos, pero algo que casi no se nota.

Sonrió.

— ¡Gracias Leah! —"No sabía que fueras tan buena en esto", digo y pienso.

— De nada, ahora me voy. Te veo en la noche, tal vez.

Asiento.

Miro el reloj y veo la hora, son las tres y media de la tarde, es posible que Edward venga de camino a casa, cuando él queda a una hora, llega a esa hora, y lo que menos me gusta es hacerlo esperar. Como la primera vez que salimos y me dijo que estaría a las cinco de la tarde y llego exactamente a las cinco en punto, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos, lo feo fue que tuvo que esperarme diez minutos por que yo aún no estaba lista.

Me visto con cuidado de no dejar el maquillaje en la ropa, primero la ropa interior, pongo un poco de desodorante con olor a fresas y mi crema preferida con olor a frutas. Espero a que se seque y me pongo las medias y finalmente el vestido.

Entonces, cuando estoy casi lista y con quince minutos antes de las cuatro me doy valor para ponerme aquellos tacones de siete centímetros color negro y con terciopelo, doy un par de pasos con ellos y me aseguro de poder llegar de la salida hasta el coche de Edward. No es tan complicado caminar con tacones, pero sigo prefiriendo mis tenis. Tomo mi bolso color negro en el que echo mi celular, las llaves de la casa y mi cartera con unos veinte dólares. También tomo el abrigo, ya que no hace mucho frío. Salgo de mi habitación y bajo con cuidado de no caerme por las escaleras y echar todo a perder.

Cuando llego al bendito suelo de abajo completa me siento con cuidado en el sillón, donde por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo se encuentran Leah y Seth viendo el televisor, pero ahora en lugar de que el joven este en calzoncillos, Seth trae unos pantalones de mezclilla y Leah se ha puesto un suéter, las palomitas que siempre suelen estar en el suelo regadas ahora están de la forma debida en la boca de Seth.

— ¿Qué ven? —digo

— El partido—responde Seth— ¡Dios Bella, te ves muy bonita!

— Gracias—digo cohibida—.

El timbre suena y me levanto con rapidez, camino con cuidado y tomo todas mis cosas con una mano, con la otra abro la puerta. Ahí esta él, hermoso como siempre con una ropa realmente perfecta para su bien formado cuerpo. Con un traje negro no muy formal y con una camisa color azul marino demasiado oscuro. Tiene una sonrisa torcida y me observa de arriba abajo.

— ¿Nos vamos? —le interrumpo.

— Sí—dice distraído sin dejar de mirarme—.

Ambos caminamos hacía el coche de Edward, su Volvo plateado, entonces me abre la puerta del copiloto y después de dedicarme una sonrisa me invita a entrar, cerrando la puerta después de que me sentara.

Cuando Edward condujo alejándose del centro del pueblo centro del pueblo comprendí que no tenía idea de dónde vivía. Nunca se me había ocurrido preguntárselo, ni siquiera me había pasado por la cabeza. Cruzamos el puente sobre el río Calwah, donde la carretera se desvía hacia el norte. Las casas que aparecían de forma intermitente al pasar se encontraban cada vez más alejadas de la carretera, y eran más grandes. Luego pasamos otro núcleo de edificios antes de dirigirnos al bosque neblinoso y ahora cubierto casi en su mayoría por nieve. Mi continuo debate interior ahora giraba en torno a preguntar a dónde nos dirigíamos o tener paciencia y mantenerme callada, entonces, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos Edward dio, de manera brusca, vuelta para tomar un camino sin pavimentar, en el que tierra y nieve se mezclaban de forma desigual. No estaba señalizado y apenas se veía entre los helechos cubiertos de espesa blancura. El bosque, que serpenteaba entre los árboles centenarios cubiertos en su totalidad, o en su mayor parte de blanquecina nieve, invadía ambos lados del blanco sendero a tal punto que sólo se distinguía a pocos metros de distancia.

Luego, a escasos kilómetros, los arboles se espaciaron y de repente nos encontramos en una blanca pequeña pradera, ¿o era un jardín? Sin embargo, la penumbra del bosque se mantenía; las inmensas ramas de seis cedros primigenios cubiertos por nieve daban sombra a casi media hectárea de tierra. La sombra de los árboles protegía los muros de la casa que se erguían entre ellos, dejando sin justificación alguna el profundo porche que rodeaba el primer piso.

No sé que pensaba encontrar, pero definitivamente no era aquello. La casa, de unos cien años de antigüedad, era atemporal y elegante. Estaba pintada de un blanco suave y desvaído. Tenía tres pisos de altura y era rectangular y bien proporcionada. La casa lucía realmente navideña, con series de colores en los bordes de la construcción que estoy segura que de noche parecería que la casa ha sido dibujada, con una enorme corona navideña, habían dos pinos que adornaban la fachada de la casa, ambos pinos también habían sido revestidos con series navideñas, un muñeco de nieve estaba también ahí, a un lado de la puerta principal de cristal.

— ¡Guau!

— ¿Te gusta? —pregunta con una sonrisa

— Tiene… cierto encanto.

Toma un mechón de mi cabello y estira uno de los rizos, ríe entre dientes. Mira hacía la casa y luego, de un suspiro, me dice:

— Hay… hay algo que debo decirte antes de que entres—confiesa con seriedad, hago un ademan de que continué—. Pues… debo de decirte que… como ya te dije Carlisle y Esme me adoptaron, pero no fui yo solamente, también adoptaron a otras personas—hace una pausa y después de mirarme a los ojos continua—. Carlisle y Esme adoptaron también a Rosalie y a Alice—lo miro sorprendida, pero lo dejo continuar—. Lo que sucede es que con Alice venía su hermano biológico, Emmett, al igual que con Rosalie, quien tenía a un hermano gemelo, Jasper.

— Entiendo… Edward ¿por qué nunca me lo contaste? —le cuestiono—. Digo, Alice me cae de maravilla, y Rosalie me agrada, aunque no sea la persona más amigable del planeta, pero no entiendo por que no me lo mencionaste nunca, Edward—digo, serena.

— Lo siento, es que no suelo hablar con las personas sobre mi vida personal, pero… ahora tu te has convertido en parte de mi vida personal—dice con una sonrisa que me hace olvidar todo.

— Pues… Vamos a conocer a la familia Cullen—digo con una sonrisa.

Intento reírme, pero la risa se me ha quedado pegada en la garganta. Intento acomodar mis apenas marcados rizos de manera correcta, pero mis dedos no saben hacer nada, fríos y temblorosos decido llevarlos entonces al botón de desbloqueo de la puerta. Edward ha salido del automóvil y me abre la puerta, tomando mi mano y ayudándome a salir.

— Tienes un aspecto adorable.

Me toma la mano de forma casual, sin pensarlo.

Caminamos hacia el porche a la densa sombra de los árboles. Sé que nota mi tensión, sus manos, que están igual de frías, frotan el dorso de mi mano describiendo círculos con el dedo pulgar.

Me abre la puerta.

El interior de la casa es aun más sorprendente y menos predecible que el exterior, a pesar de los enormes ventanales que debieron de haberme dejado ver gran parte de la casa, pero increíblemente por dentro ésta luce incluso más hermosa. Es muy luminosa, muy espaciosa y muy grande. Lo más probable es que originalmente hubiera estado dividida en varias habitaciones, pero habían hecho desaparecer los muros para conseguir un espacio más amplio. El muro trasero, orientado hacia el sur. Una maciza escalera de caracol dominaba la parte oriental de la estancia. Las paredes, el alto techo de vigas, los suelos de madera y las gruesas alfombras eran todos de diferentes tonalidades de blanco, y el enorme recibidor estaba bien decorado, con un enorme árbol de navidad que casi podía llegar al techo, lleno de esferas de todos los colores, listones dorados, luces navideñas y regalos en el suelo. Velas rojas y blancas esparcidas por toda la casa y uno que otro adorno navideño por aquí y por allá.

Los padres de Edward nos aguardan para recibirnos a la izquierda de la entrada, sobre un desnivel del suelo en el que descansa un espectacular piano de cola. De lado izquierdo, a un lado de Esme, se encuentra Alice con un chico alto, rubio y de aspecto atlético, ambos están tomados de la mano, "Jasper", pensé. Del lado de Carlisle esta Rosalie con un chico alto y con un aspecto mucho más fornido que el rubio, sólo que él es de cabello oscuro y pequeños rizos, todos—a pesar de lo que me había dicho Edward de la adopción de todos los hijos del matrimonio Cullen— se parecían demasiado, con la tez pálida y los hermosos y finos rasgos.

Rosalie trae puesto un vestido negro con mangas cortas, ajustado del pecho y suelto desde la cintura que le cae de una forma sublime hasta las rodillas, dejando lucir sus largas y perfectas piernas, por detrás y por lo que puedo observar esta abierto en forma de V hasta la parte baja de su espalda, centímetros antes de los muslos; su acompañante lleva pantalón de mezclilla negro, un saco gris oscuro y una camiseta con cuello V en color gris un poco más claro que el saco, junto con un gorrito de invierno en gris. Alice lleva, en cambio un vestido fucsia un poco opaco sin mangas y ajustado, también hasta las rodillas, Jasper lleva un pantalón de mezclilla un poco café ¿o tal vez color cobre? Una camisa de cuadros de color gris y negro con mangas largas recogidas hasta los codos y un chaleco negro. El doctor Carlisle Cullen lleva un pantalón de vestir negro y un suéter azul rey con una camisa blanca en el interior, por primera vez desde que lo había visto no llevaba sus típicas bufandas que solía llevar y que lo caracterizaba, ahora ese suéter azul le hacía resaltar unos muy marcados músculos, claro, no tan marcados como los del chico de cabello negro, en su lugar, su esposa Esme lleva un iba combinada con el doctor, con un vestido color azul con unas flores negras estampadas y un escote hermoso, con tirantes delgados y que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Toda la familia Cullen parece modelos sacados de una revista como las te Vogue, me hacen sentir un poco desencajada, más Rosalie que es capaz de que cualquier chica pierda su autoestima a lado de ella.

Todos ellos me sonríen en señal de bienvenida, pero ninguno hace un ademán de acercarse a nosotros. La voz de Edward rompe el breve silencio.

— Hummm… Bella, ellos son Jasper—dice señalando al rubio, como había supuesto yo—. Emmett—señala al fornido de cabello oscuro—, y mi madre, Esme—dice señalando a la mujer de rostro en forma de corazón que sujetaba con cariño la mano del doctor Cullen—. Creo que ya conoces al resto de la familia—concluye.

— Sí…—digo en un susurró apenas audible.

— Bienvenida, Bella—dice el doctor Carlisle.

El paso de Carlisle fue comedido y cuidadosamente exagerado cuando se acercó a mí. Extiende una mano con timidez y me adelanto un paso para estrechársela.

— Me alegro de volverlo a ver, doctor Cullen.

— Llámame Carlisle, por favor.

— Carlisle—corrijo.

Le sonrío de oreja a oreja con una repentina confianza que me sorprende. Esme sonríe y avanza un paso para alcanzar mi mano, le doy un apretón y me sorprende la frialdad de sus manos, igual que las de Edward y el doctor.

— Me alegro mucho de conocerte—digo con sinceridad.

— Gracias. Yo también me alegro.

Después de que Esme regresara a lado de su esposo, Rosalie se acerca a mí, me dedica una sonrisa y después de darme un beso el tal Emmett se acerca.

— Me alegro de por fin conocer a la chica que trae vuelto loco a Edward—añade Emmett—. Te lo agradezco mucho, ahora él gruñón Edward es más divertido—dice esto en broma y me tiende la mano, le correspondo con una sonrisa, tratando de evitar la risa.

Seguido de Emmett la pequeña duendecilla de Alice se acerca a mí con sus pasos de bailarina y me da un abrazo, me toma de las manos y me sonríe, murmurando algo como "bienvenida", le sonrío de regreso y finalmente se acerca el último integrante de la familia, el chico rubio, gemelo de Rosalie, Jasper, con un aspecto de estar teniendo un dolor muy profundo.

Hola, Bella—me saluda.

A pesar de estar cerca de mí él nunca me extiende la mano, a comparación de sus padres, y mantiene su distancia, sin siquiera tocarme, como lo habían hecho sus hermanos y los otros Cullen.

— Hola, Jasper—le sonrío con timidez, y luego a los demás, antes de añadir como fórmula de cortesía—. Me alegro de conocerlos a todos finalmente… su casa es preciosa.

— Gracias—contesta Esme—. Estamos encantados de que hayas venido.

Hay otro silencio incomodo. Pero breve, pues la misma Esme rompe el silencio.

— ¿Tocas? —dice Esme mirando hacía el piano.

Niego con la cabeza.

— No, en absoluto. Pero es tan hermoso… ¿Es tuyo?

— No—se ríe—. ¿No te ha dicho Edward que es músico?

— No—entrecierro los ojos antes de mirarlo—. Supongo que debería haberlo sabido.

Esme arquea las cejas, confundida.

— Edward puede hacerlo todo, ¿no? —explico.

Jasper se ríe con disimulo y Esme le dirige una mirada de desaprobación.

— Espero que no hayas estado alardeando… Es de mala educación—lo regaña.

— Sólo un poco—Edward ríe con ganas; el rostro de Esme se suaviza al oírlo y ambos intercambian una rápida mirada.

— De hecho—rectifico—, ha sido demasiado modesto.

— Bueno, toca para ella—le anima Esme.

— Acabas de decir que alardear es de mala educación—objeta Edward.

— Cada regla tiene su excepción—le explica.

— Me gustaría oírte tocar—digo, interviniendo.

— Entonces decidido.

Esme empuja a Edward hacia el piano; el toma mi mano y me arrastra y hace que me siente a su lado, en el banco. Me dedica una prolongada y exasperada mirada antes de concentrarse en las teclas.

Luego sus dedos revolotean rápidamente sobre las teclas de marfil y una composición, tan compleja y exuberante que resultaba imposible creer que la interpretara un único par de manos, lleno la habitación. Me quede boquiabierta del asombro y a mis espaldas escucho risas en voz baja ante mi reacción.

Edward me mira con indiferencia mientras la música sigue surgiendo a nuestro alrededor sin descanso. Me guiña un ojo.

— ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Tú escribiste eso? —digo entrecortadamente al comprenderlo.

Él asiente.

— Es la favorita de Esme.

Cierro los ojos al tiempo que sacudo la cabeza.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Me siento extremadamente insignificante.

El ritmo de la música se hace más pausado hasta transformarse en algo más suave.

— Tú inspiraste ésta—dice en voz baja. La música se convierte en algo que desborda dulzura.

No me salen las palabras.

— Les gustas, ya lo sabes—dice en tono coloquial—. Sobre todo a Esme.

Echo un fugaz vistazo a mis espaldas, pero la enorme sala se ha quedado vacía.

— ¿A dónde han ido?

— Supongo que, muy sutilmente, nos han concedido un poco de intimidad.

Suspiro.

— ¿Y que hay de los demás? —preguntó.

— Carlisle esta, al igual que Esme, complacido por que por fin te haya traído. Alice… ya la conoces, ella y Emmett son los más felices, incluso Rosalie, creo que por fin la he visto sonreír—admite—. A Jasper le agradas.

Miro a Edward y luego éste vuelve a hablar.

— ¿Quieres conocer el resto de la casa?

Asiento.

Edward me toma de la mano y me aleja del piano

Acaricio la suave y la lisa barandilla con la mano mientras subimos por la imponente escalera. En lo alto de la misma hay un gran vestíbulo de paredes revestidas con paneles de madera color miel, al igual que el piso.

— La habitación e Rosalie y Emmett…El despacho de Carlisle…—hace gestos con la mano conforme pasamos delante de las puertas—. La habitación de Alice y Jasper…

— Espera… ¿quieres decir que Rosalie y Emmett al igual que Alice y Jasper duermen juntos? —pregunto con incredulidad…él no había mencionado ese detalle.

— Hummm… sí, es algo que creo debí haberte mencionado, Emmett y Rosalie al igual que Jasper y Alice están casados—abro los ojos, sorprendida—.

— ¿Casados? —pregunto—. Tienen como… no llegan ni a los veinte…

— Así es el amor—dice él deteniéndose en seco—. No hay edad que impida que el amor se de.

Me encara y rodea mi cintura con una mano suya, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo, con la otra mano, rodea mi cuello, acercándose demasiado a mi rostro, me da un casto beso en los labios. Ahí nos quedamos, mirándonos fijamente. Hasta que la pequeña duende, Alice.

— La cena esta lista, ¡vamos! —dice animadamente mientras me toma la mano y me arrastra escaleras abajo.

Eh perdido la noción del tiempo y en un principio cuando Alice me dijo que ya era hora de cenar no le creí, pero al bajar las escaleras y observar por las ventanas me doy cuenta de que afuera esta todo tan oscuro que apenas pueden distinguirse los arboles. Al llegar al comedor me sorprendo brutalmente, en una larga mesa de caoba hay un mantel navideño cubriendo solamente el centro de la mesa. En la que descansan en un enorme platón un pavo entero, y en otro platón descansan langostas sin cabeza, en los espacios de los platones de comida hay velas rojas y doradas encendidas. También hay dos platones, uno por extremo con carnes frescas y quesos de distintos tipos, decorados con lechuga y una que otra fruta exótica. Lo que sí es que en el centro exacto de la mesa hay arreglo floral muy al estilo navideño. Hay copas en la mesa y platos rojos y negros en cada lugar, todo tan irrealmente hermoso. Y de fondo, para terminar de darle el toque suena música clásica.

Los Cullen están sentados en sus lugares correspondientes y Edward me sitúa un lugar a un lado de él. Al instante viene un hombre de aspecto demasiado recto y serio vestido elegantemente de negro junto con una mujer con el mismo aspecto y vestida también de negro, pero con falda y tacones. Ambos comienzan a servirla cena, en mi plato hondo hay una crema un poco blanquecina con tintes cafés. Espero a que los Cullen terminen de ser servidos y pruebo la crema.

La cena fue demasiado exquisita y muy exagerada, o más bien elegante. Después de la crema vinieron unas verduras, seguido de dichas verduras nos sirvieron una porción de pavo o langosta, preferí la langosta, junto con puré de papa y una porción de jamón canadiense con un cubo de queso crema. En los vasos había jugo burbujeante de manzana. Y de postre, como si no hubiera quedado satisfecha, en una copa nos sirvieron fresas y zarzamoras con crema y unos toques de nuez molida.

— Vamos a la sala—dice Carlisle al tiempo que el hombre y la mujer nos retiran a todos las copas.

Todos se levantan de la mesa y Edward tomando mi mano me dirige a la sala, ambos nos sentamos en un sillón, lo miro con preocupación.

— Pues—comienza Alice—. Comenzaremos a dar el intercambio de regalos, a mi me ha tocado Rosalie—toma una caja morada con un listón morado metálico, de abajo del árbol de navidad y se lo entrega a Rosalie.

Rosalie abraza a Alice y abre la caja, quitando con cuidado el listón, saca un conjunto de ropa interior en encaje rosa, al principio todos se quedan sorprendidos, pero al instante echan a reír.

— A mi me toca—dice Rosalie regresando la prenda intima a la caja y tomando una caja enorme de color rojo y con un listón vede metálico—. Carlisle… toma—le entrega la caja—. Son una botella de whisky, de tu preferido y unas espadas chinas de colección, ya sabes, para cuando Emmett te saque de quicio—dice esto ultimo guiñándole el ojo.

— Gracias Rosalie—dice abrazando a la rubia y tomando la caja, la abre y en efecto, en la caja hay una separación, de un lado hay una botella de whisky y del otro unas espadas antiguas—. A mi me ha tocado Jasper—dice dejando la caja en su lugar y tomando una caja rectangular de color dorada y con un listón rojo metálico.

Jasper le agradeció a Carlisle y tomo su caja, adentro contenía un estuche de madera recubierto en terciopelo, al abrirlo había un estuche de ajedrez, una pluma dorada y un reloj dorado también. El mismo Jasper le entrego a Esme una caja que en su interior tenía una caja de madera, "es una antigüedad china", dijo Jasper y Esme le agradeció, había mantenido una sonrisa ante los regalos y las bromas que se hacían, hasta ahora, que Esme ha pronunciado mi nombre y el de Edward… Eso significa ¿regalo para nosotros? Pero, sí yo no le compre un regalo…. Edward nota mi tensión y me toma de la mano, con una sonrisa avanza hacía Esme y esta nos da un abrazo a cada uno, entregándonos una caja pequeña y rectangular de color arena y con un moño verde pastel, Edward toma la caja y le sonríe a Esme, al igual que yo.

— Son unos boletos para Chicago, Illinois.

— Oh… Gracias Esme pero yo…—agradezco pero al mismo tiempo estoy a punto de rechazar su regalo, pero ella me interrumpe.

— No se aceptan devoluciones—dice con una sonrisa y va a su lugar a reunirse con Carlisle.

Miro a Edward y él me guiña el ojo, me da la pequeña caja y se agacha para tomar una caja un poco más grande que la nuestra, pero ésta es café un con un moño azul.

— Emmett, espero que te guste—dice Edward riendo.

Emmett se levanta y le quita ansioso la caja a Edward, la abre y saca una trusa para hombre con la figura de un elefante con trompa de color azul. Me quedo ahí, riendo como los demás lo están haciendo, a carcajadas, pero yo un poco más disimulada. Emmett observa la trusa y echa a reír

— Dudo que lo llenes, pero...

— ¡Te equivocas hermano! Pregúntale a Rosalie.

— Basta, Bella no debe escuchar sus morbosidades—los reprende Esme pero con un tinte de diversión, se ha levantado y ahora me tapa los oídos.

Río y Edward toma mi mano para regresar al sillón.

El último regalo es de Emmett para Alice, saca una caja rectangular y se la entrega, ésta la abre y nos enseña un teclado y un mouse de computador cubiertos por imitaciones de diamantes que forman la piel de un leopardo. Ella le agradece y sonríe.

Están apunto de dar las doce de la noche y el reloj de la casa de los Cullen suena, he pasado una noche increíble, y es como si el tiempo se me hubiera ido rápidamente, entre bromas, comentarios e historias, pero debo regresar a casa y Edward lo sabe. Nos levantamos del sillón y Edward le dice a Esme que debe llevarme a mi casa.

— Fue un placer conocerte—dice Esme—. Espero que vuelvas pronto—me abraza.

— Gracias, Esme y… es muy bonita tu casa.

Les doy un abrazo de navidad a todos y después de agradecerles y despedirme Edward y yo salimos de la casa. Entramos al Volvo de Edward y él comienza a conducir fuera de aquel oscuro bosque, después de un rato nos integramos a la carretera y en pocos minutos estamos enfrente de mi casa. Entonces un pensamiento me sobresalta: No quiero que se vaya.

— ¿Tienes que irte? —preguntó

— No… no quiero, pero debó. Tienes que dormir y dudo que Sue deje quedarme.

— No si ella no se entera—digo con una sonrisa.

Edward y yo bajamos del automóvil, le tomo con una mano y con la otra sujeto mis tacones. Los conduzco hacía el patio trasero, rodeando toda la casa, él sólo sonríe y me sigue. Abro la pequeña puerta de madera del patio trasero y a hurtadillas nos introducimos en el jardín. De pequeña recuerdo haber descubierto esa forma de entrar, en el jardín trasero hay unas escaleras de caracol en el exterior que dan exactamente al final del pasillo en la planta alta, dejándonos por recorrer solamente dos habitaciones y luego la mía, cierro la puerta con cuidado y Edward y yo avanzamos silenciosamente hasta llegar a mi habitación, por fin a salvo, cierro la puerta con seguro.

No terminamos de entrar cuando alguien toca la puerta, miro sorprendida a Edward y él a mí de vuelta mientras del otro lado se escucha la voz de Sue.

— ¿Bella?

Me dirijo hacía la cama donde esta Edward sentado, lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro hacía el closet, metiéndolo ahí y cerrando la puerta corrediza. Camino hacia la puerta y la abro.

— Hola—sonrío.

— ¿Acabas de llegar?

— Sí, no tiene ni diez minutos ¿por qué?

— Pensé que era otra persona, escuche ruidos y la puerta del pasillo estaba abierta ¿no entraste por la puerta principal?

— No… olvide mis llaves y no quise despertarlos—me excuse.

— Bueno, hasta mañana, linda. Por cierto, al rato como a las seis nos iremos Leah, Seth y yo a la reservación, ¿quieres venir?

— Sí, sería una buena idea… Pero los acompañaría más tarde, estoy exhausta.

— Vale, te vemos a las cuatro para comer, hasta mañana, que descanses… Oh, y puedes llevar a tu novio—añade y se va.

Cierro la puerta con seguro y regreso al closet, donde Edward esta ahí, parado como estatua.

— Espérame un minuto—digo guiñándole el ojo.

Me quito el abrigo, me pongo unas pantuflas y de mi cajón saco un pantalón y una playera azul rey, sé que es demasiado tarde para bañarme pero no quiero estar con él así, sudada y con el maquillaje. Entro corriendo al baño y me doy unan ducha rápida, me visto y después de secar mi cabello con la toalla me miro en el espejo, cepillo mi cabello y también cepillo mis dientes, regresando a mi habitación, todo en no más de veinte minutos.

La cama esta arreglada para dormir, y Edward esta ahí, sentado. Siento pena, hacerlo dormir con ropa de vestir no es demasiado cómodo, pero ahí voy, a reunirme a un lado de él. Me siento en el borde de la cama y lo miro sin saber que decir.

Me acerco a él para besarlo, él me besa. Me abrazo a su cuello y hundo mis dedos en su suave y cobrizo cabello, pero no pasa mucho tiempo cuando él rompe el beso.

— Bella, ahora caigo en cuenta que no te eh hecho la pregunta más importante—me dice metiendo la mano al bolsillo de su saco y extrayendo una cajita negra—. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —al decir esto abre la caja dejando ver un hermoso dije de un corazón en piedra luna con una cadena de plata.

— Sí—digo instintivamente.

Edward extrae el dije y me lo coloca. Me giro para encararlo y lo beso en los labios.

**Sin duda, éste ha sido mi capitulo más largo. Espero que os haya gustado. Un beso enorme**

**¿Review? **


	18. Capitulo 17: El Sol tambien se levanta

**Capitulo XVII**—**El Sol también se levanta**

— Es hermoso—digo tomando el corazón de piedra luna entre mis manos—. Gracias.

— No te supera—susurra.

Lo abrazo, instintivamente. Y es que… ¿cómo no sentirme atraída hacía él? Sé que en repetidas ocasiones he dicho que todo es distinto, que con cada chico me siento diferente, que, como cuando Stefan… que sentía que Stefan era diferente, que nuestro amor era puro, y todo el rollo, pero la realidad es otra.

Tal vez el destino me mando a Stefan para salir de la monotonía y para servirme de apoyo mientas mi relación con Edward se basaba en insultos y malas miradas, tal vez el destino también me había mandado a Damon para tenerlo en ese momento difícil que fue perder a mi padre y casi al mismo tiempo a Stefan y tal vez quizás ahora el destino se había decidido por fin a mandarme a un Edward diferente al que yo conocía, un Edward que se preocupaba por mí, un Edward cariñoso, alegre y que siempre sonreía, amoroso… un Edward perfecto. _Mi hombre perfecto. _Por que eso era para mí, un hombre perfecto. Y cómo no serlo, sí el lo tenía todo: belleza, caballerosidad, era detallista y lo menos importante para mí: tenía dinero. Algo así como mi príncipe azul de los cuentos de hadas.

Lo amo.

Ahora esto completamente segura de que es así, no como con Mike, Stefan o tan siquiera Damon, aunque Damon fuera mera amistad que había sido confundida con otra cosa, por que eso era lo que yo realmente sentía por Damon: amistad que rosaba con la hermandad. Pero respecto a mis sentimientos con Mike, era amistad que también había sido confundida con amor, y Stefan… ese sí había sido amor, pero no se podía comparar con lo que siento por Edward.

Estoy completamente segura de que mis sentimientos por Edward son completa y absolutamente puros y verdaderos, por muy cursi que se escuche, pero es la mera verdad.

Ahora lo sé.

— Es hora de dormir, hermosa… es demasiado noche—musita con su aterciopelada voz.

Asiento.

Edward me envuelve en las cobijas como creando una capa protectora y luego me abraza.

— ¿No tienes frío? —preguntó, asombrada.

Él niega con la cabeza.

Edward deposita un beso en mi frente y comienza a tatarear esa canción que había tocado en su casa, la que yo había inspirado.

Casi al instante de cerrar los ojos caigo rendida, presa del cansancio y la falta de sueño. Sólo escucho la dulce y melodiosa voz de mi amor. Edward. Cantando mi nana.

…

Comienzo a revolverme en la cama, estoy demasiado cansada como para abrir los ojos, con sueño y con la mente en cualquier parte menos donde debería recuerdo donde estoy, que día es y con quien debería de estar… abro los ojos de golpe y miro al hermoso ángel que yace dormido a un lado de mí. Es hermoso, esa palabra no termina de describir su belleza completamente, la de un adonis dormido. La belleza celestial hecha hombre, acostado a mi lado, en la cama de mi habitación.

También recuerdo a Sue y a mis hermanos, pero por suerte ayer tuve la gran idea de cerrar la puerta con seguro.

Tentada, con mi dedo índice acaricio el bello rostro de mi ángel dormido, sé que lo he despertado por que casi al instante comienza a revolverse en la cama, una hermosa sonrisa curva en los rojos y gruesos labios.

Abre los ojos.

Me quedo ahí, observándolo, es hermoso… pero… hay algo diferente en él, lo observo atontada hasta ver que es, son sus ojos, son del color del oro, brillantes y extraordinarios. ¿No eran verdes acaso?

— Buenos días dormilona—me susurra, sacándome de mi transe.

— Buenos días—suspiro enredando mis brazos en su cuello, lo beso.

Bajamos las escaleras tomados de la mano, Sue ya se había ido. Me había dicho que estaría fuera de casa desde las seis de la mañana, si bien recordaba. Era una tradición que los Quileute nunca habían perdido. Ir, comer y convivir el día de navidad. Inclusive el año pasado habían invitado a mi padre.

Edward y yo desayunamos en silencio, pero aún me sentía intrigada por el fantástico color de sus ojos, por que yo estaba completamente segura de que eran verdes… solamente que no me explicaba por que… ¿lentes de contacto quizás? Sí, tal vez eso era lo más probable.

— ¿Qué tanto miras, preciosa? —me pregunta, con una sonrisa en sus hermosos labios.

— Eh… nada—digo, distraída.

Me mira haciendo un guiño y después de dedicarme una hermosa sonrisa toma un poco del licuado de fresa.

— ¿Me acompañaras a la reserva? —pregunto

— Hummm…—lo piensa

Su rostro cambia. Sus hermosos labios dejan de curvarse y me mira un poco serio.

— ¿A la reserva? —pregunta un poco sorprendido

— Sí—digo entusiasta—. Anda, Sue te ha invitado, bueno… no personalmente, pero me ha dicho que te lleve. ¡Vamos!

— Bella… no creo que deba…

— ¡Edward! No seas… aburrido, vienes o vienes. Es sólo la Push.

Lo noto un poco nervioso. Pero aún así no me responde, baja la mirada y la clava en su licuado.

— ¿Vienes? —digo, atrayendo su atención y mirándolo tiernamente.

— No puedo. Le prometí a Alice que hoy le ayudaría con unos arreglos, pero… mejor ve y diviértete, es… algo familiar.

— ¡Edward! Sabes que no es algo familiar, yo no soy nativa, Sue y ninguno de ellos son de mi familia… Sue te ha invitado, anda.

— Bella… Alice me matara si…

— Vale, lo capto—interrumpo.

Tomo de un solo golpe mí licuado y me levanto de la mesa, tomo mi vaso y lo deposito en la tarja, lo dejo y me voy directo a la sala.

Prendo la televisión y lo pongo en cualquier programa de televisión, subo el volumen y clavo la mirada.

No pasan ni cinco minutos y siento como el lugar contiguo al mío se hunde. Lo ignoro y continúo viendo la televisión.

Siento como toma un mechón de mi cabello y lo usa como bigote falso, me cruzo de brazos y suprimo mi sonrisa. Se acerca a mí y deposita un suave beso en mi oreja.

Sonrío apretando los labios.

Me giro y lo beso.

— ¿Sigues enojada?

— No me enoje.

— Perdón, quisiera acompañarte pero...

— Shhh… —pongo mi dedo índice en sus labios y sonrió—, no te preocupes. Entiendo que es algo familiar. Será otro día.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde perdiendo el tiempo, entre juegos, después de pasadas las dos de la tarde subí a mi habitación a cambiarme, no me puse nada fuera de lo normal, una blusa blanca, unos jeans, botas de caña color café con el cabello suelto como siempre, un suéter rosa pastel y mi abrigo negro corto. No hacía frío y sabía que regresaríamos en el mini cooper de Sue, pero por si las dudas.

Le pedí a Edward que me llevara a la reservación, lo más extraño de todo es que me dejo en los límites de la reservación, alegando que se le hacía tarde, no tenía ganas de pelear así que le agradecí y después de despedirme de él reanude mi camino hasta la casa de los Black, no estaba lejos, por suerte y mi ropa era lo suficientemente cómoda como para aguantar el camino.

Llegue media hora antes de las cuatro de la tarde, no había hecho más de media hora caminando, cuando por fin vi la pequeña casa de madera pintada de rojo sonreí de alivio.

Me detengo frente a la puerta de madera y toco dos veces, espero y Jacob sale a mi encuentro, él, mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, cuando solíamos jugar a hacer pasteles de lodo.

Jacob es el menor de tres hermanos, sus dos hermanas gemelas Rachel y Rebecca, ambas con otro destino en los Estados Unidos, menos Forks. Su madre, Sarah murió, por lo que ahora los únicos Black en la reserva Quileute son Billy, su padre y él.

Jacob es alto, no aparenta los diecisiete años que tiene, parece mayor. Aunque algo en su rostro lo delata con unos toques de infantilismo. Es larguirucho, lleva sus negros cabellos largos y brillantes, recogidos en una coleta, así ha sido siempre. Me lleva una cabeza y amo sus ojos oscuros como la noche. Brillantes y llenos de felicidad, simplemente mi mejor amigo, mi hermano.

— ¡Bella! —grita, emocionado al verme.

Ambos nos saludamos con un caluroso abrazo.

Dentro de la pequeña casa están todos los Quileutes que conozco, Seth, Leah, Sue, Billy, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Sam Uley, Paul Lahote, el señor Quil Ateara III y Emily, sorprendentemente todos ahí, en la pequeña casa, realmente cómodos.

Siento que no encajo, yo aquí, con mi "cara pálida", como Jacob suele llamarme y ellos ahí, tan felices y obviamente nativos. Todos unos Quileutes y yo…

…

Después de comer Jacob me invito a dar un paseo por la playa.

— ¿Te gustan las historias de miedo? —pregunta mientras caminamos por la arena.

— Me encantan —replico con entusiasmo.

Jacob pasea hasta un árbol cercano varado en la playa cuyas raíces sobresalen como las patas de una gran araña blancuzca. Se apoya levemente sobre una de las raíces retorcidas mientras me siento a sus pies, apoyándome sobre el tronco. Contempló las rocas. Una sonrisa pende de las comisuras de sus labios carnosos.

— ¿Conoces alguna de nuestras leyendas ancestrales? —comienza—. Me refiero a nuestro origen, el de los Quileutes.

— En realidad, no —admito—Nunca me han informado de tales.

— Bueno, existen muchas leyendas. Se afirma que algunas se remontan al Diluvio. Supuestamente, los antiguos Quileutes amarraron sus canoas a lo alto de los árboles más grandes de las montañas para sobrevivir, igual que Noé y el arca —me sonríe para demostrarme el poco crédito que da a esas historias—. Otra leyenda afirma que descendemos de los lobos, y que éstos siguen siendo nuestros hermanos. La ley de la tribu prohíbe matarlos.

"Y luego están las historias sobre los fríos.

— ¿Los fríos? —pregunto sin esconder mi curiosidad.

— Sí. Las historias de los fríos son tan antiguas como las de los lobos, y algunas son mucho más recientes. De acuerdo con la leyenda, mi propio tatarabuelo conoció a algunos de ellos. Fue él quien selló el trato que los mantiene alejados de nuestras tierras.

Entornó los ojos.

— ¿Tu tatarabuelo? —le animo.

— Era el jefe de la tribu, como mi padre. Ya sabes, los fríos son los enemigos naturales de los lobos, bueno, no de los lobos en realidad, sino de los lobos que se convierten en hombres, como nuestros ancestros. Tú los llamarías licántropos.

— ¿Tienen enemigos los hombres lobo?

— Sólo uno.

Jacob prosigue:

— Ya sabes, los fríos han sido tradicionalmente enemigos nuestros, pero el grupo que llegó a nuestro territorio en la época de mi tatarabuelo era diferente. No cazaban como lo hacían los demás y no debían de ser un peligro para la tribu, por lo que mi antepasado llegó a un acuerdo con ellos. No los delataríamos a los rostros pálidos—dice esto último ladeando la cabeza para señalarme— si prometían mantenerse lejos de nuestras tierras.

Me guiña un ojo.

— Si no eran peligrosos, ¿por qué...? —intento comprender al tiempo que me esfuerzo por ocultarle lo seriamente que me estoy tomando esta historia de fantasmas.

— Siempre existe un riesgo para los humanos que están cerca de los fríos, incluso si son civilizados como ocurría con este clan —instila un evidente tono de amenaza en su voz de forma deliberada—. Nunca se sabe cuándo van a tener demasiada sed como para soportarla.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso de "civilizados"?

— Sostienen que no cazan hombres. Supuestamente son capaces de sustituir a los animales como presas en lugar de hombres.

Intento conferir a mi voz un tono lo más casual posible.

— ¿Y qué son? ¿Qué son los fríos?

Sonríe sombríamente.

— Bebedores de sangre —replica con voz estremecedora—. Tu gente los llama vampiros.

Permanezco contemplando el mar encrespado, no muy segura de lo que refleja mi rostro.

— Se te ha puesto la carne de gallina —ríe encantado.

— Eres un estupendo narrador de historias —le felicito sin apartar la vista del oleaje.

— El tema es un poco fantasioso, ¿no? Me pregunto por qué papá no quiere que hablemos con nadie del asunto.

— No te preocupes. No te voy a delatar.

— Supongo que acabo de violar el tratado —se ríe.

Continúo su risa. Pero la mía es un poco más de nerviosismo que nada, ¿por qué me tomo todo tan enserio? Es sólo una estúpida y fantasiosa leyenda, nada más. Los vampiros no existen.

— Será mejor que regresemos, el sol se esta ocultando—me dice tomándome del antebrazo.

Vamos regresando de la playa, el sol se ha ocultado totalmente dándole paso a la hermosa noche, una oscura y brillante noche. Ni bien cuando volvemos Sue ya esta despidiéndose de todos y subiendo al mini cooper, corro retando a Jacob y al llegar a la casa me despido de todos, deseándoles feliz navidad. Finalmente de Jacob, le prometo volver pronto.

Al llegar a la casa, exhausta subo a mi habitación.

_26 de diciembre, 9:45 pm_

_Querido Diario: _

_Han pasado demasiadas cosas, tantas que se me ha dificultado sentarme aquí y ponerme a escribir, ¿nos hemos quedado en el 24, cierto?_

_Fue la mejor noche de mi vida, al llegar a casa de los Cullen, Edward me dijo algo que me tomo por sorpresa, resulta que Alice y Emmett son hermanos biológicos, adoptados por los Cullen al igual que los gemelos, Rosalie y Jasper… todo es tan confuso. Pero no importa me agradan y yo les agrado, eso es lo que cuenta._

_El veinticuatro la cena fue todo lujo, no pude escribirte, por que… voy por partes, llegamos a casa Cullen y después de las incomodas presentaciones Edward o más bien Esme obligo a Edward a llevarme al piano, toco, fue maravilloso y mi mundo se ilumino cuando él me mostro una canción que él mismo había compuesto para mí._

_Después vino la cena, como ya te he dicho, ha sido todo lujo. No me lo esperaba. Después los regalos. Al principio me sentí mal por no haber llevado uno, pero Edward entrego uno en nombre de los dos y por su parte Esme nos entrego un regalo doble: dos boletos en directo para Chicago, Illinois, primera clase ¿no es un amor?_

_Finalmente Edward me traía de vuelta a casa y lo convencí para que se quedara a dormir, ¡entramos a hurtadillas por la puerta trasera! Sue casi se da cuenta, pero por suerte no me descubrió. _

_Lo más hermoso de todo fue despertar y a primera vista verlo a él, su hermoso rostro junto al mío, aunque hubo algo que me saco de onda, sus ojos eran color dorado, tal vez sean suposiciones tontas, pero debo de preguntárselo algún día. _

_Por que recordándolo bien, ninguno de los Cullen tenía ese color de ojos, todos tenían de diferente color, Carlisle azules al igual que Emmett, Esme, Alice y Jasper cafés y Rosalie azules oscuro, un tono casi violeta; no es que fuera fijada, pero sus ojos eran hermosos, los Cullen eran hermosos. También hubo algo que me sorprendió de sobre manera, Edward estaba frío… lo sé, tal vez estoy sobre actuando._

_Ayer por la noche, después de comer en casa de los Black, Jacob me llevo a caminar por la playa, me conto unas leyendas de la tribu, sobre vampiros y esas cosas, me ha dejado un poco ciscada, pero tal vez sean figuraciones mías. Estoy segura. _

_Ahora lo único que me queda por enfrentar es Edward pidiéndole permiso a Sue para ir a Chicago, por que ella ahora es mi tutora, sólo espero que nos deje ir, estoy muy entusiasmada por ir con él, solos, los dos. _

_Lo amo, por sobre manera, estoy completamente segura. _

_Bueno, me retiro, tengo que dormir bien, Edward vendrá mañana temprano, hoy no ha puesto un pie por aquí, pero me llamo, dijo que mañana vendría a pedirle permiso a Sue, para irnos el sábado por la noche, para aprovechar las vacaciones, eso me ha dicho._

_Hasta pronto._

_Besos, Bella._

Cierro como de costumbre mi diario y lo escondo en el mismo lugar de siempre, el más seguro de la casa.

Regreso del baño y me acuesto en la cama, que misteriosamente parece enorme sin Edward a mi lado, mi indispensable. Cierro los ojos tratando de aligerar la sensación de vacío y caigo dormida al instante.

Es jueves, veintisiete de diciembre del dos mil doce, me he puesto algo cómodo, unos jeans entubados, un top y encima una blusa de cuadros color roja y mis converse, extrañaba esa sensación de sentirte cómoda. Pero estoy nerviosa, aunque sé que no debo de estarlo, pero lo estoy, todo depende un sí o un no de Sue.

Bajo las escaleras para convivir con Leah y Seth, parece que nuca se mueven, frente a la mesa, comiendo palomitas o papas. Me siento entre ellos y miro la televisión.

— ¿Qué ven?

— Un programa—responde Seth

— Pequeño idiota—me río y despeino su cabello.

El timbre suena, me levanto de un salto y abro la puerta, ahí esta él, parado frente a mi puerta como siempre, hermoso, por inercia miro sus ojos: verdes de nuevo. Lo ignoro y lo jalo dentro de la casa.

— ¿Sue? —me dice en un murmullo

— En la cocina, ven…

Lo conduzco hasta la cocina y cierro las puertas corredizas, Sue se sorprende y después de saludar a Edward la hago sentarse.

— Sue…necesitamos hablar contigo—digo, nerviosa.

Me mira de forma extraña y se sienta.

— ¿De qué quieren hablar, muchachos?

— Pues…

— Quiero pedirte permiso para llevar a Bella de vacaciones con mi familia a Chicago, Illinois—responde Edward por mí.

Momentos de tensión.

Todo esta en silencio. Sue nos mira con detenimiento, de arriba abajo, con mirada calculadora.

Sonríe.

— ¡Por supuesto! Creo que Bella necesita relajarse, no hiciste nada en tu cumpleaños, amor. Es un buen momento.

Mi corazón se detiene.

No pensé que lo tomara así, y menos cuando los últimos días se encontraba así, enojada por todo, pero gracias a Dios la navidad la ha puesto de buen humor.

¡A hacer las maletas se ha dicho!

[…]

Por fin ya es sábado por la noche, el sol se ha puesto hace unas dos horas. En mi habitación esta todo recogido y solamente hay dos maletas no muy grandes a un lado de mi cama y mi neceser con todas mis cosas privadas.

El vuelo a Chicago Illinois sale a las diez de la noche. Edward esta a punto de llegar, por eso de que tenemos que estar una hora antes de que salga el vuelo y además llegar a Port Angeles nos tomara unos cincuenta minutos.

El timbre suena y bajo al instante, corriendo y al llegar a la puerta freno, la abro y lo veo ahí, con unos pantalones de mezclilla realmente sexys y apretados. Lo veo y no lo creo, él es mío, sólo mío. Tan hermoso, tan sexy, tan… perfecto.

— ¿Lista?

Asiento.

Lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro escaleras arriba; Edward toma mis maletas y yo le ayudo con el neceser, o más bien es lo único que el me permite tomar.

Después de bajar las escaleras, ambos nos despedimos de Sue y de Seth y Leah. Salimos de la casa y Edward y yo subimos a su flamante Volvo.

* * *

**¡Buenas noches! Primero, antes que nada, ¡Feliz navidad! Quiero desearles que pasen unas bonitas fiestas en compañía de su familia.**

**Entonces, ahora quiero agradecerle a DELIA CULLEN por tomarse la hermosa molestia de dejarme unos reviews, sé que hay más personas que me leen [Tráfico Gráfico me lo dijo x3] Y aunque no me dejen reviews también quiero agradecerles.**

**Ahora… ¿Qué tendrán que ver las viejas leyendas Quileutes? ¿Jacob tendrá peso ahora en esta historia? Les juro que pronto se los resolveré**

**Sin más los dejo. Y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.**

**¿Review? **


	19. Capitulo 18: La cena

**Capitulo XVIII La cena**

Hoy cumplíamos una semana en Chicago, Illinois. Edward me dijo algo que me sorprendió mucho, algo que no me había dicho, incluso cuando, en el funeral de mi padre me había contado su historia. Pero ahora la sabía, él había nacido aquí, en Chicago, todo había sucedido aquí, la pérdida de sus padres, cuando Carlisle y Esme lo adoptaron, su infancia destruida…

Es por eso que no opuse resistencia para acompañarlo a ningún lado, él estaba entusiasmado; el domingo descansamos del viaje, el lunes por la mañana salimos en cuanto el sol se puso ese mismo día me llevo a comer al establecimiento de comida rápida en el que me dijo que sus padres lo llevaban en su cumpleaños y por la noche fuimos al Bourbon Restaurant a recibir el año nuevo, el martes por la tarde fuimos a la calle en la que él había crecido. El miércoles nos tomamos un descanso y fuimos al centro comercial, no hicimos la gran cosa pero si a Edward le complacía, a mí también. El jueves y el viernes nos decidimos a pasear por todo Chicago, en estos dos días termine de conocer la hermosa ciudad en la que el amor de mi vida había nacido y vivido parte de su vida.

Visitamos infinidades de lugares, la escuela Charles A. en la que había estudiado, el jardín de niños en el que paso sus primeros días, el centro de Chicago, con todo eso había quedado enamorada de la ciudad, la ciudad que había visto nacer a Edward.

Hoy era sábado por la mañana, Edward estaba en el baño dándose una ducha y yo estaba terminando de vestirme, hacía frio, por lo que me limite a ponerme unos jeans con las botas de caña que tanto amaba, una blusa color hueso de lana que me llegaba centímetros debajo de los muslos, mi abrigo y un gorro color hueso.

No sé que vamos a hacer hoy, simplemente sigo las órdenes de mi amo, así le llamo ahora, y es que los últimos días he hecho todo lo que él me ha pedido, y le puse ese apodo.

— ¿Preparada? —me pregunta del otro lado de la habitación.

Asiento.

— ¿A dónde iremos?

— Por aquí, por allá… ¡Es Chicago!

Le dedico una sonrisa torcida y lo tomo de la mano mientras salimos de la habitación.

— Eso sí—dice mientras el ascensor nos lleva a la planta baja—tenemos que estar de vuelta antes de las cinco, hoy iremos a cenar ¿Recuerdas Bourbon Restaurant?

— Sí, el restaurante donde fuimos a cenar en año nuevo—digo con monotonía, el restaurante elegante y caro, al que me había invitado en año nuevo— ¿a qué se debe?

— Pues nos vamos el lunes por la tarde, quiero brindar por una semana de completa felicidad.

— Te amo—murmullo mientras salimos del ascensor.

Tomamos un taxi, Edward le dijo al conductor que nos llevara a la avenida Michigan junto al Grant Park, si es que había escuchado bien. De lo que si estoy segura es de que no habíamos ido a ese lugar en nuestra estancia aquí.

Cuando el conductor anunció que habíamos llegado Edward pago el importe y me ayudo a bajar del automóvil. Estábamos frente a un museo, un lugar realmente grande y con una construcción impresionante, con varias banderas en el frente colgando de una de las ventanas y con una placa en la entrada que decía "Instituto de Arte de Chicago".

— Es uno de los tres mejores museos de todo Estados Unidos—menciono Edward—. También quería que conocieras un poco del arte del lugar. No todo son tiendas y diversión.

— Lo sé.

Edward compro las entradas y ambos nos adentramos en el museo, pasamos a la primera sala donde se encontraban varios cuadros.

— Matteo di Giovanni,Flagelación de san Jerónimo—murmure en el primer cuadro.

— Es de 1476, ¿a qué es hermosa?

— Sí… totalmente.

Pasamos a otra sala donde había pinturas sobre la iglesia.

— La asunción de la virgen, por El Greco. Pintada en 1577, oleo sobre lienzo.

— Impresionante.

— Cristo Humillado por los soldados, de Édouard Manet, 1865.

No pude evitar pensar en él al escuchar la variante de su nombre, una sonrisa me curvo los labios.

— ¿Qué piensas?

— En el nombre del autor, es… una variante de un hombre muy sexy que conozco…

— Tienes razón. Pero me gustaría conocer a ese hombre, que mi novia cree sexy, para decirle unas cuantas cosas…

Lo beso, apenas un casto beso.

Ambos reímos en silencio, por respeto a los demás. Y continuamos el recorrido a la siguiente sala.

— La corrida de toros, por Manet también, en 1865… esa es la habitación de Van Gogh… y finalmente—dice señalando un último cuadro de la última habitación—La plaza de Paris en tiempo lluvioso, por Gustave Caillebotte.

Vamos saliendo del museo, tomados de la mano.

No había sido tan terrible como me lo había imaginado, pasar la mitad de la tarde en un museo de arte del renacimiento y demás no había sido muy esperanzador para mí, pero con Edward todo mejoraba. Me había explicado todos y cada uno de los cuadros y pinturas ahí expuestos, el año en el que se habían pintado, la forma, el estilo, todo.

Había pinturas realmente hermosas, unas obras de arte impresionantes. Sabía que Edward estaba complacido por compartirme sus gustos y yo estaba igual de complacida por formar parte de lo que a él le gustaba hacer.

— ¿Te ha gustado?

— Me ha encantado—respondo con una sonrisa sincera.

Nos dirigimos de vuelta al hotel, ahora sí sé lo que sigue, la formal cena. Edward me había llevado a comprar un vestido negro con cinturón a la altura de la cintura, ese era el que iba a llevar hoy, me di una ducha rápida y después comencé a arreglarme, me puse con cuidado el vestido y seque mi cabello, puse unas medias y unos zapatos un poco altos, pero no tan exageradamente altos como los que había usado en la cena de navidad.

Cerca de las ocho de la noche salimos del hotel de nuevo, rumbo al restaurant. Era hermoso por dentro y por fuera. Edward y yo entramos tomados de la mano, un hombre vestido de traje nos recibe y nos lleva hasta nuestra mesa.

— ¿Qué desean ordenar? —pregunta el mesero

— Un whisky en las rocas y un Martini revuelto, no agitado. Eso por el momento.

— Supongo que el whisky es para mi, ¿no? —pregunto…

No es que yo bebiera demasiado pero si tenía que elegir entre mis bebidas preferías esas eran el whisky y el vodka.

El mesero se retira.

— Es un lugar muy hermoso—dijo al fin al ver el lugar tan extraordinario.

— Uno de los mejores restaurantes de Chicago—comenta.

Le sonrió.

No puedo dejar de observar el extraordinario lugar. Paso la mirada por todas las mesas fijándome en cada detalle del lugar, desde el más insignificante hasta el más extraordinario.

— ¿Qué te ha parecido el día? —pregunta Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— Excelente, amor—digo un poco distraída, de forma casual. Luego, lo miro a los ojos—. Es el mejor día de mi vida—sonrío—. Edward…—le tomó las manos a través de la mesa—. Esta noche, no sólo ésta noche, sí no el día y la semana han sido… han sido lo mejor de mi vida, gracias.

— Sabes que te amo, Bella… todo esto es nada comparado con tu belleza. Y te aseguro que está en la lista de mis 10 noches favoritas.

— ¿Ah sí? Y ¿cuál es la primera? —preguntó.

— El primer día que salimos como personas civilizadas, el día que nos besamos por primera vez.

No sé que decir.

Edward es tan, apuesto, caballeroso, amoroso, romántico… el amor de mi vida. Sí, el amor de mi vida, estoy totalmente segura, incluso aún sí Damon o Stefan regresarán de la muerte, lo cual era imposible yo ya sabía con quién quería pasar el resto de mis días: Edward. No era, o más bien no aplicaba la de "la tercera es la vencida"… simplemente, con Edward me sentía segura, con él no tenía que fingir ser quien no era. No era por el dinero que el tenía como cualquier otro pensaba, no era por su belleza, era por su corazón, por que yo estaba completamente segura de que estaba enamorada de él.

— Te amo—gesticulo y él me corresponde de la misma forma.

— Ya vengo, amor.

Se levanta de su asiento, dedicándome una sonrisa y se va.

Mi vista vuelve a fijarse en cada extraordinario detalle del lugar, las mesas, los platillos tan exquisitos que come cada comensal, la hermosa pecera de cristal que esta en la entrada del restaurante, los meseros pasando con tal elegancia, las personas tan bien vestidas y con un porte extraordinario y una belleza impresionante que me hace desencajar. Todos son tan… tan perfectos aquí.

Una hermosa mujer acaba de entrar, su belleza es extraordinaria—aunque sigo pensando lo mismo: ninguna tan hermosa como Rosalie—. Tiene el cabello castaño oscuro, recogido a la mitad con crepé y el demás cabello suelto con rizos; un hermoso vestido morado en satín, corto debajo de los muslos en un escultural cuerpo. Su acompañante esta de espaldas a ella, haciendo algo con el gerente. Ambos van coordinados, él va de pantalones de vestir negros, una camisa morada también pero con un chaleco negro. De espaldas se encuentran y parecen la pareja perfecta, una pareja que podía competir incluso con Emmett y Rosalie.

Me detengo a observarlos, la curiosidad de saben quienes son me invade, los observo con sumo detenimiento. El acompañante de la chica le dice algo al gerente y éste lo mira fijamente como… ¿hipnotizado? Luego, asiente y llama a un mesero. La mujer toma la mano de su acompañante y ambos se giran de frente a donde yo me encuentro, a cinco metros exactamente de mí. Su rostro es… impresionante, sus ojos son azules de un azul extraordinario…

— ¿Katherine? —susurró.

Su acompañante que había tenido la vista fija en el suelo la levanta mirando hacia el frente.

— ¿Stefan?

Mi corazón da un vuelco tremendo.

Mi pulso comienza a acelerarse. Una sensación de sentirme diminuta me invade… ¿cómo es posible? No… él… Stefan, estaba muerto, lo habían dicho, los peritos me lo habían dicho a mí: Stefan y Damon Salvatore estaban muertos. Oficialmente muertos.

Siento que el color se me va y las manos comienzan a temblarme.

— ¡Eh, Bella! ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Edward, tocándome el hombro

Algo me sucede, es como si no pudiera quitar la mirada de aquella pareja que tanto dolor me ha hecho, a pesar de sentir la mano de Edward sobre mi hombro sacudiéndome no puedo retirar la mirada. Me es imposible.

— ¡Bella!

Con todas mis fuerzas mentales trato de separar la vista de ahí, pero me es imposible, entonces ella voltea y me mira, con sus profundos ojos azules. Su rostro no refleja nada, también puedo sentir como me sacuden y me llaman. Retiro la vista y miro a Edward, preocupado.

— ¡Bella! —grita Edward

— ¿Qué? —digo, distraída.

Miro a Edward a los ojos.

Fue… todo fue tan extraño, como si todo a mi alrededor hubiera desaparecido y únicamente estuvieran él y ella. Vuelvo a la realidad, con Edward tan asustado y un montón de gente viéndonos.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta, con preocupación.

— Sí, lo siento… no sé que me sucedió… perdón.

— Me asustaste.

— Estoy bien, lo siento. Me distraje.

Edward asiente.

Se sienta en la mesa. Le sonrió para tratar de aligerar las cosas, y gracias a Dios aparece el mesero con nuestras bebidas. Pone el Martini frente a Edward y el whisky frente a mí.

Bebo el whisky de golpe. Necesito algo… ¿era cierto lo que acababa de ver? O simplemente meras figuraciones mías por haber estado pensando en ellos, por que esa era una opción, tal vez simplemente mi mente me acababa de hacer una mala jugada, por que me había estado acordando de ellos y mi subconsciente pudo haberme creado una imagen falsa de ellos dos…

— ¿Qué te ha pasado, Bella?

— Y si te dijera que acabo de ver a Stefan… ¿me creerías? —digo tomando un sorbo de mi bebida

Ahora caigo en cuenta de que no debí de habérselo dicho, pero no le podía mentir, no a él, aunque lo lastimara, debía de decirle la verdad, acababa de ver a Stefan, era cierto, estaba completamente segura.

— Bella… Stefan ha muerto—dice con suma tranquilidad.

— Lo vi—digo mirando sus verdes ojos.

— Posiblemente haya sido producto de tu imaginación, Bella. Es imp…

— ¡No estoy loca! Sé lo que vi, Edward…

— Bella… tranquilízate… por favor.

— Lo siento.

Toda la noche estuve inquieta, algo me decía que lo que había era verdad, estaba completamente segura de que lo había visto. Al terminar de cenar Edward pago la cuenta y salimos del restaurant. Alegue que no me sentía bien, que me dolía la cabeza, no era en parte una mentira, sí me sentía mal, pero no era algo que no pudiera soportar.

Mi malestar se basaba en el porqué Edward no me creía ¿o era que no quería quererme? Por qué, yo lo amaba, en caso de que su negación se debiera a que Stefan regresara y yo corriera a sus brazos él estaba totalmente equivocado, yo nunca lo dejaría, y menos por Stefan, yo estaba segura de mi amor por él.

— Bella…

— Siento haber arruinado la cena—digo mientras el ascensor nos lleva al piso siete.

— Bella, soy yo el que debería disculparse, no debí…

— No importa.

Ahora mismo no me sentía yo, era como si una parte de mi estuviera totalmente dormida e inconsciente. Pero podía estar atontada, loca o cualquier otra cosa, pero estaba completamente segura de lo que había visto, había visto a Stefan y a Katherine. A ellos dos, nadie podía convencerme de lo contrario.

Lo que más me molestaba era Edward no me creyera, aunque a estar alturas él ya estaba convencido de mi molestia. No dijo nada más. No había dicho hasta ahora ninguna otra palabra, me sentía mal por ello, pero no tenía ganas de hablar. De discutir inútilmente sobre si Stefan estaba o no muerto, sobre sí yo necesitaba ser internada en un psiquiátrico o no.

No tenía ganas.

* * *

_**Pues les dejo otro capitulo para leer antes de que termine el año. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ahora bien, ahí tienen la primera aparición de Stefan después de su muerte. ¿qué pasara ahora? En fin, eso se resuelve en unos capítulos más, todas sus preguntas van a ser respondidas, se los aseguro.**_

_**No me resta más que desearles un bonito año nuevo. Que el 2013 sea uno de sus mejores años, pasen lindas fiestas.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**PD. Los links que se encuentran en el capitulo en la parte del museo, son los links directos hacía las fotografías de las obras, por si les interesa. **_


	20. Capitulo 19: Para mi no estas muerto

**¡Hola! He sido muy rápida al actualizar y es que inspiración no me ha faltado, la he tenido de sobra, pero debo decir que el tiempo me ha faltado, entre lavar las 5 toneladas de ropa que tengo—para que toda este completamente limpia y planchada para ir al colegio el próximo 14 de enero—, remodelar mi habitación—con una pared dedicada a Crepúsculo, obviamente— y muchas cosas más, apenas me había podido sentar a escribir, digo hubiera sido más rápida, pero el tiempo me lo impedía.**

**Bien unos avisos:**

**Actualizo el viernes.**

**Te agradezco muchas gracias Delia por tus reviews. Aprecio esos bonitos detalles. Y ¡feliz año nuevo a ti también! Qué pases un hermoso año y bueno sé que eres mexicana, al igual que yo y con mayor razón te aprecio.**

**También actualizo en Luna Nueva Meyer, que es el primer sitio en el que esta historia vio la luz, así que si quieren pasar a dejarme su voto y/o mensaje, se los agradecería: sala cullen populares página 7 **

**Les invito finalmente a unirse a mi web de noticias de The Vampire Diaries y Crepúsculo: .com BUSCAMOS COLABORADORES.**

**Finalmente, les anticipo que en el siguiente capitulo más interacción con los Cullen, en especial una visión de Alice y en el que va después de ese, un POV Damon. Para que no piensen que lo deje en el olvido.**

**Sin más, lean.**

* * *

**Para mí no estás muerto.**

Cierro los ojos inconscientemente, con el mayor deseo de poder dormir y olvidarme de todo y con la máxima esperanza de que mañana sea otro día, espero.

Cansada, intento conciliar el sueño, mis ojos están cerrados, pero no estoy dormida, escucho la tenue y acompasada respiración de Edward a mi lado, siento unas ganas enormes de girarme y abrazarlo, pero no puedo, no quiero, una parte de mi esta castigándolo por no creerme, por no confiar en mí, pero la otra parte se esta muriendo por estar cerca de él.

Finalmente, no sé como ni a que hora, caigo inconsciente, presa del cansancio. Por fin puedo soñar, y lo hago casi al instante.

Pero no es un sueño como tal, es algo más bien como recuerdos, recuerdos que vienen a mi memoria, tal y como ocurrieron.

_"Voy doblando para entrar a la cocina y una imagen me sorprende: Damon y Stefan cocinando, en la mesa hay ya servidos tres platos con café, jugo de naranja y un sándwich, ambos hermanos están sentados comiendo, me acerco a ellos._

— _Buenos días—saludo cordialmente._

— _Buenos días, Charlie nos dijo que podíamos tomar lo que quisiéramos y… preparamos el desayuno—dice Stefan._

— _Gracias._

_Me siento con ellos a desayunar, lo hago un poco deprisa, así es como siempre desayuno, deprisa. Tal vez ese sea mi problema a veces, vivo la vida demasiado rápido que a veces ni me doy cuenta de los verdaderos detalles como estos, importantes detalles que deben de quedar guardados en mi mente para siempre: mi primer desayuno con los hermanos Salvatore_

_" Mi primer desayuno con los hermanos Salvatore._

_" Mi primer desayuno con los hermanos Salvatore._

Mi mente repite esa palabra, mi primer desayuno con los hermanos Salvatore. Con Stefan.

Luego, viene la conversación que habíamos sostenido ese día en el automóvil de camino al colegio.

— _"Qué tal te ha parecido Forks? —pregunto mirando hacia el camino_

— _Nada mal, muy verde—comenta—. Pero estoy seguro de que me falta conocer aun más cosas._

— _Tienes razón—coincido—. Este pueblo nunca dejara de sorprenderte… oye, tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué decidiste que Forks era una buena elección para estudiar?_

— _No lo sé. Al morir mi madre mi único hogar se convirtió la casa de Joseph y Reneé, ella siempre habla muy bien de ti y de tu extraño amor por este verde lugar, dijo que adoras la escuela, sólo quería salir de todo lo que me recordara a mi madre y Forks, al oír hablar tanto de él me pareció una buena opción._

— _Oh… entiendo—sonrío—. Creo que tendremos que eliminar un poco el que yo ame el instituto, las cosas han cambiado al igual que las personas—comento._

— _¿De qué hablas?_

— _No lo sé, perdón, fue un comentario sin pensar, no sabía lo que decía, pero no quiero que mis comentarios hagan cambiar tu forma e ver el colegio. ¿Vale? Llegamos_

— _Entiendo._

Todo cambia hasta esa vez, en la que él y yo nos besamos por primera vez.

_ " Stefan me ayuda a levantarme y me suelta con suavidad, nuestras miradas siguen unidas, todo desaparece para mí, el suelo sigue moviéndose pero ahora es lo que menos noto, eso no me importa, la sensación es como la de una conexión que evita que separe mi vista de la suya, sus brazos se vuelven una protección para mí, ascienden lentamente hasta acunar mi rostro, nos acercamos lentamente y nos unimos en un beso fugaz. Un beso muy diferente a los escasos que me ha dado Mike, muy diferente a la sensación de rabia que me provoco el beso de Edward, éste es diferente, tan lleno de… ¿pureza? No lo sé, pero algo me dice que es diferente, todo._

— _No hablas— digo con la mirada fija en el camino._

— _ Si hablo—responde._

_Me detengo a la orilla de la carretera, lo miro. Es extraño verlo así, lejos como si hubiera un enorme muro que me mantuviera lejos de el. _

— _¿Que te sucede Stefan? Desde lo que sucedió hace unos momentos..._

— _No fue lo indicado—interviene— siento haberte besado, eres mi hermanastra._

Todo vuelve a cambiar hasta la semana siguiente a aquel suceso, la semana en la que lo enfrente y en la que mi corazón estuvo más destrozado.

"_Les ayudo a desempacar, no me dicen pero no es necesario. A propósito tomo las cajas que tienen escrita una "S" en la parte superior de la caja. La abro y comienzo a sacar las cosas. Son un montón de libretas, tomo una, la de color azul y la comienzo a desabrochar._

— _ No lo toques—me dice la voz fría de Stefan._

— _Discúlpame, no pensé que te fueras a molestar._

_Me quita la libreta y se lleva la caja. Lo sigo._

— _¿Por qué me odias Stefan? Desde lo que pasó la otra vez no me has dirigido ni una sola palabra es como si mi presencia te molestara, si es así dímelo y te prometo que no volveré a molestarte._

— _Bella, creo que ya es muy tarde, deberías irte. Dale las gracias a Charlie de mi parte._

— _Stefan, te he hecho una pregunta, creo que tengo derecho a saberlo._

— _Lo tienes, Bella, fue un error haberte besado, ahora caigo en cuenta. Discúlpame si te hice creer algo que no era. No debiste de hacerte ilusiones, para mí no significo nada. Por favor, déjame solo. Ya te dije lo que querías._

Los sucesos continuaron pasando por mi cabeza, con un perfecto orden cronológico, como si todo se encargara de hacerme recordar todo lo que había vivido con él, la tarde que vino a disculparse, cuando salimos por primera vez, esa tarde increíble en la que pasamos viendo películas y… y la que había pasado a ser una de las mejores tardes de mi vida, ¿con qué propósito venían esos recuerdos ahora a mi? No lo sé, simplemente era algo que no podía procesar.

También vino a mí la noche en que mi padre falleció, como él me había tranquilizado, como estar en sus simples brazos me había reconfortado como nunca, y la promesa que él me había hecho.

Tan textualmente mi cabeza aún los recordaba:

— _Bella, mírame… escúchame—corrige—. Todo va a estar bien, nunca te voy a dejar sola. Te lo prometo._

Él me había dicho, me había prometido que nunca me iba a dejar sola, que todo iba a estar bien ¿y qué había hecho una semana después? Destrozarme el corazón como si no le importara nada, como si yo fuera un juguete, así me había dejado él.

Mi estúpida mente no dejaba de recordármelo, tantas y tantas veces me había convencido de que él era el amor de mi vida, que Stefan Salvatore era y siempre iba a ser mi razón de vivir, pero estaba equivocada, como siempre. Él no era más que mi hermanastro, del que nunca debí de haberme enamorado, el que había muerto en el incendio de su casa, junto con su hermano, o con el que por lo menos me habían hecho creer que había muerto.

El mismo que había visto esta noche, el que estaba de la mano con aquella mujer con la que yo lo había visto que se había fugado, la misma que había sido su ex novia, Katherine.

¿Me estaban siguiendo? Pensar en eso había sido tan estúpidamente egoísta, estaba claro que no iban a dignarse a seguirme, yo no era tan importante. Pero por que de todos los lugares del mundo y de los Estados Unidos ellos habían escogido Chicago para vacacionar, y mejor aún, por que de todos los restaurantes habían escogido el Bourbon Restaurant para presentarse a la misma hora que Edward y yo.

Simplemente alguien ahí arriba me odia.

_Todo va a estar bien, nunca te voy a dejar sola. Te lo prometo._

_Todo va a estar bien, nunca te voy a dejar sola. Te lo prometo._

_Todo va a estar bien, nunca te voy a dejar sola. Te lo prometo._

_Todo va a estar bien, nunca te voy a dejar sola. Te lo prometo._

Y así con tanta frecuencia como lo permitía el tiempo mi mente me seguía torturando, con aquella frase con la que yo le había entregado mi corazón.

_Todo va a estar bien, nunca te voy a dejar sola. Te lo prometo. _

_Todo va a estar bien, nunca te voy a dejar sola. Te lo prometo._

— ¡Stefan!... ¡Ahhh….!— escucho.

Acto seguido escucho unos gritos… alaridos realmente estremecedores, que con sólo escucharlos se te eriza la piel. Entonces caigo en cuenta de que esos gritos me pertenecen, no son nada más y nada menos que míos.

— ¡Stefan! — chillé involuntariamente.

— ¡Eh Bella! ¡Bella despierta!

Otro alarido.

— ¡Bella vuelve a mí! ¡Bella! —puedo escuchar a un Edward asustado sacudiéndome.

Con todas mis fuerzas lucho por despertar, por callar todo aquello que esta saliendo de mi boca, lo logro, abro los ojos con pesadez e instintivamente me abrazo a los fríos brazos de alguien que me sostienen, me acunan como… como Stefan solía hacerlo, ¿Stefan esta abrazándome? Levanto la vista y lo veo, entre gemidos me alejo de él y corro al baño, lejos de él, de sus recuerdos.

Me pongo en posición fetal dentro de la bañera abrazando mis rodillas y continúo llorando.

— ¡Bella!

— ¡Lárgate! —exclamo— ¡Vete, no quiero verte! ¡Lárgate! ¡Tú arruinaste mi vida! —le reprocho—. ¡Lo echaste todo a perder! ¡Te odio!

Los golpes del otro lado de la puerta cesan, al igual que mi llanto. Me quedo ahí, con la mirada perdida, inhalando y exhalando con dificultad, con pesadez.

¿Por qué había vuelto? Para qué me atormentaba de nuevo, todo estaba tan bien, todo era tan perfecto con Edward, Stefan no podía volver como si nada, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si realmente nunca me hubiera hecho nada, pero ahí estaba, al otro lado de la puerta, esperando a que yo saliera, para qué ¿con qué propósito?

No lo amaba, ya no lo amaba, estoy completamente segura de que lo que siento por Edward no se puede comparar a lo que ahora siento por Stefan.

_¡Bah nada tiene sentido Bella!, _Me dijo una voz interna_._

— ¡Bella! — grita— ¡Abre!

— Lárgate—exclamo una vez más.

Abrazo mis rodillas con mis brazos ocultando mi rostro entre mis rodillas.

[…]

— ¡Bella! —escucho una voz agobiada qué se acerca a mí.

Abro los ojos, estoy un poco entumecida, por haber dormido tanto tiempo en la bañera en la misma posición incomoda, aunque a decir verdad ni siquiera sé a que hora me quedé dormida.

Edward me abraza, en su rostro puedo divisar la preocupación en su rostro, esta realmente preocupado. Me abraza con fuerza y oculto mi rostro en su pecho. Él masajea en círculos mi espalda sin decir nada, solamente ahí.

Ya ha pasado un rato, levanto la mirada y me topo con él, con él de nuevo, ahí, abrazándome, y ¡es que no puede ser!

— ¡Suéltame! —le grito

Me libero de los fornidos brazos de Stefan. Puedo sentir mis ojos abiertos como platos, sorprendidos ante su presencia. ¿Qué rayos?

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Mírame! —me persigue y cuando logra atraparme sujeta con firmeza mi rostro entre sus manos— ¡Mírame a los ojos! Soy yo, Edward.

Entre mi desesperación trato de concentrarme, de verlo y así es, es él, es Edward, mi Edward. No Stefan, Edward. Me arrojo a sus brazos instintivamente. ¿Cómo pude haberlo confundido? Él era único, hermoso, caballeroso, único.

Posiblemente mi estúpida cabeza acababa de hacerme una mala jugarreta, por que ahora, cayendo en cuenta, eso fue, todo el tiempo, el día y medio que pase realmente absorta de la realidad fue mi imaginación la que me había hecho creer que Stefan era Edward, todo en mis pensamientos, y mis recuerdos no habían sido de gran ayuda. Mis recuerdos con él, de algo estaba segura: tenía que olvidarlo. Nada de alucinaciones sobre él, nada de recuerdos con él, tengo que vivir mi presente y mi presente es Edward.

Ahora caigo, Edward tuvo razón todo este tiempo, era verdad, mi imaginación había sido lo suficientemente poderosa como para destrozarme por veinticuatro horas. Pero ya no más, ahora seré fuerte, olvidare a Stefan, seguiré adelante sin importarme nada más que Edward y yo.

— Discúlpame, enserio—digo por séptima vez.

— Bella, no tienes por que hacerlo—dice con voz pasiva

— No Edward, te trate mal, te grite… discúlpame, no fue mi intención.

— Sabes algo, olvídalo, nada paso.

Asiento con pena.

— Tal vez estoy loca—digo

— No, no estas loca, tuviste un pequeño tropezón, pero eres tan fuerte—dice tomando mis manos entre las suyas— que fuiste capaz de salir de esto tan pronto.

— Gracias a ti.

Lo miro con amor, si no hubiera sido por él y su insistencia en hacerme reaccionar tal vez yo siguiera ahí, tumbada en posición fetal en la bañera, reprimida y absorta de mi realidad, pero aquí estoy, sentada en la cama, tomada de las manos con él, ambos sonriendo, enamorados.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta al parque?

— Sí quieres, hoy hace un buen día—escudriña Edward

Me doy una ducha rápida y al salir del baño tomo un poco de espuma para el cabello y la esparzo por mi castaña melena. Me visto de manera cómoda, jeans entubados, playera roja, chamarra de piel negra y mis converse.

Edward y yo salimos tomados de la mano, el parque más cercano queda a dos calles del hotel, por lo que lo acabo de tomar como una buena forma de distracción, cuando más aire fresco respiro mejor me siento.

El parque es muy hermoso y es muy tranquilo, a estas horas de la mañana el parque lucía un poco solo pero nada con mucha importancia.

— Mañana nos vamos por la mañana—anuncia Edward

Nos sentamos en una banca. ¿Mañana? Según yo nos íbamos el ocho de enero…

Lo miro con confusión.

— Mañana es ocho de enero, Bella.

— Tienes razón, he pensado por un momento que hoy era seis, lo siento.

— No te preocupes. Pero hoy tenemos que empacar todo para tener todo listo antes de las siete de la mañana.

— Sí, bueno, tenemos todo el día de hoy—respondo con una sonrisa.

— Me alegra verte mejor—cambia de tema—. Cuando te vi así, en el baño, ovillada pensé que no te recuperarías, pensé que sería algo más grave—veo la tristeza en su rostro.

— Pero ahora estoy bien, mírame—respondo.

— Sí, eso me alegra, no sabes el montón de cosas que se me pasaron por la mente incluso llegue a creer que…

De pronto todas sus palabras dejan de tener sentido para mi, no significan absolutamente nada, mis oídos escuchan, pero no comprenden. Su figura se vuelve borrosa para centrarse en una atrás de él, a unos diez metros de nosotros, una pareja, ellos, Stefan caminando de la mano de Katherine, ¿de nuevo? No podía ser, esto no estaba sucediendo.

— Te amo Bella—dice atrayendo mi atención y acariciando con el dorso de su mano mi mejilla— no me había dado cuenta de cuanto eras tan importante para mí como ayer, cuan necesaria y vital es tu presencia para mí.

— Edward—suspiro—. Yo también te amo, más que a nadie en el mundo ¿no te basta con eso?

— Sí, por ahora.

Se inclina hacía mi para darme un casto beso en los labios.

Durante toda la semana que habíamos pasado juntos inclusive unos pocos días más, nunca habíamos tenido intimidad, eso era algo que podía pasar a segundo termino, por que esto era puro, sí, lo deseo con toda mi alma y estoy completamente segura de que él a mi también, pero el sexo no tiene nada que ver o por lo menos no ahora. Es amor puro.

Miro a Edward a los ojos—verdes misteriosamente—y lo sé lo amo, nunca lo había amado con tanta intensidad como hoy, al igual que él me lo acababa de expresar a mi.

Sí, sigue siendo amor, un eterno amor por Edward Cullen. Uno que nunca morirá, pero a pesar de que me he distraído al besarlo, al regresar mi vista a la pareja de atrás todo sigue como si nada, salvo una excepción, discuten. Eso es completamente una enorme pista: él no esta muerto.

Ahora estoy completamente segura, Stefan Salvatore, el ruin y canalla que huyo, no esta muerto, esta más vivo que nunca.

Me he abstenido con todas mis fuerzas de ir y golpearle por toda la sarta de estupideces que me ha hecho pasar ¿pero para qué? Sí a decir verdad y pensándolo demasiado bien y con mucho detenimiento, fue demasiado bueno que él se fuera, si él nunca se hubiera ido y yo nunca hubiera visto esa elegante casa quemándose en enormes llamas que la consumían con cada segundo que transcurría, nunca me hubiera acercado tanto a Edward y posiblemente él y yo nunca hubiéramos vivido la semana extraordinaria que acabábamos de vivir.

Sólo puedo limitarme a pensar, de una manera muy madura, en que tengo que agradecerle a Stefan, agradecerle por lo que me dio, por los buenos momentos —aunque la haya cagado al final— y por haber desaparecido—como un cobarde— y así yo haber descubierto al verdadero amor de mi vida.

Aunque sigo pensándome en que la siguiente vez que lo vea juro que si lo tengo cerca voy a partirle la cara. Igual a Damon.

— ¿Vamos a desayunar? —me pregunta Edward

Asiento.

Nos levantamos de las frías bancas del parque y nos dirigimos en dirección opuesta a la pareja de tortolos, en dirección a la Donuts House.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, Bella sufrio, pero hay detalles que no ha olvidado sobre los Salvatore, pero parece que al final los ha superado.**

**Hasta pronto.**

**¿Review**?


	21. Capitulo 20: Mala luna creciente

**Mala luna creciente**

Edward y yo estamos sentados en una de las muchas salas de espera del aeropuerto de Chicago, tomados de la mano, con mi rostro clavado en su pecho, tratando de dormir, aunque sé que es demasiado temprano, las nueve o diez por lo mucho.

— Creo que es hora de que pasemos el filtro—me dice con su dulce voz.

Asiento.

Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos directamente hasta el primer filtro de seguridad, arrastrando las maletas de rueditas nos dirigimos hacía una enorme barra con tres empleados, subimos las maletas y nos hacen abrirlas, revisan que no tengamos nada sospechoso y la cierran, entregamos nuestro ticket a otro empleado, imprime unas tiras de papel auto adherible y lo pega a nuestras maletas después de pesarlas, se las llevan.

Edward y yo caminamos hasta el segundo filtro con nuestro equipaje de mano—o más bien mi equipaje de mano, mi bolsa con la Tablet de Edward y unas cuantas cosas de utilidad—ponemos la bolsa en otra banda electrónica y nos quitamos todos nuestros artículos metálicos, pasamos el filtro y nos devuelven la bolsa. Finalmente nos sentamos en unas sillas azules frente a la puerta de entrada.

— Pasajeros con destino a Port Angeles, favor de abordar la puerta 34B—dice una voz por micrófono.

— ¿Cómo lo…?—pregunto

— Lo supuse

Le sonrío.

Es increíble este hombre, siempre anticipando todo, muy precavido. Casi al instante le entregamos a la señorita a lado de la puerta de entrada nuestro boleto e ingresamos a un túnel que nos lleva directo al avión, buscamos nuestro lugar.

— ¿Qué número tenemos de asiento? —pregunto a Edward

— Eh… veintidós y veintiuno, te toca ventanilla.

Acomodo mi bolsa en el guarda equipaje de arriba y me siento. Edward se sienta a lado mío, lo miro y con una sonrisa me acerco a él besándolo. Edward me acuna en su pecho y hundo mi rostro en el suyo. Cierro los ojos.

[…]

Estamos aterrizando en Port Ángeles, es casi de día y para mi gran suerte la mayor parte del viaje dormí acurrucada en el pecho de Edward, eso es algo bueno, después de cierto tiempo suele desesperarme no poder ver nada, todo nubes y blanco suele ser abrumador, es por eso que casi siempre suelo dormirme, y para mi gran fortuna Edward cerró las ventanillas mientras yo dormía.

He vuelto a abrir las ventanillas, ahora se ve todo un poco mejor, el paisaje verdoso y el mar parecen de ensueño, como si fuera una de las mejores pinturas realistas de algún maestro pintor.

Esperamos a que los demás pasajeros bajen del avión, Edward y yo somos los últimos en bajar del avión, nos trasladamos por otro túnel y llegamos directo a una sala del aeropuerto, esperamos a que lleguen nuestras maletas y salimos al aeropuerto.

Edward me dirige al estacionamiento, lo mire con duda al principio, pero estoy tratando de no ser un problema para él, de ser mejor novia, puesto que estos últimos días no podría ser nombrada la novia del año.

Para mi gran sorpresa el Volvo plateado de Edward esta estacionado ahí, ambos subimos las maletas a la cajuela y Edward me abre la puerta del copiloto, al tiempo que la cierra el sube a la de piloto y arranca el automóvil.

— Espero que hayas disfrutado el viaje

— Yo soy quien debería preguntarte eso, he sido la peor novia del mundo, pero he aquí un discurso: Edward Cullen—comienzo con voz solemne—, siento con toda mi alma haberte arruinado las vacaciones, te amo con todo mi corazón y sé que soy la peor novia, puedes torturarme como quieras y desees, aún si eso implica mandarme de compras con Alice.

Termino y él comienza a reírse.

— No sería capaz de dejarte a merced de Alice, no soy un monstruo.

— No, eres el mejor novio—lo beso.

— Pues, este hermoso novio quiere llevarte a su casa, mis padres estaban ansiosos por volver a verte y creo que Sue piensa que regresas hoy por la tarde y…

— Claro

Edward se desvía y se dirige a Olympic, Olympic es donde él vive, el lugar donde se encuentra su casa. A los Cullen, en general, no los conozco muy bien, salvo a Alice, y sé por Edward la gran pasión que Alice tiene al ir de compras y Edward sabe mi gran aversión a las compras, sólo que él es tan bueno como para torturarme con un día con Alice.

Su coche recorre todo el largo y sinuoso camino hasta su casa, deteniéndose frente a una enorme casa.

No nos hemos molestado en bajar las maletas, por lo menos todavía tengo que regresar a casa por la tarde. Cuando menos.

Antes de llegar siquiera a casa Alice ya esta ahí, frente a la puerta recibiéndonos con un caluroso abrazo, al igual que su madre, Esme.

— ¿Qué tal el viaje? —nos pregunta Esme.

— Bien, muy bien.

— Pasen queridos, no queremos que se queden afuera.

Alice y Edward intercambian una enigmática mirada, como si ella le estuviera diciendo algo y él con pequeños movimientos asertivos le confirmaba las preguntas a la pequeña duende. Esme se da cuenta y me toma del codo halándome hacía ella. Los cuatro nos dirigimos hasta la sala principal, donde Emmett y Jasper están jugando en la consola de videojuegos.

— Qué hay Bella—dice el grandulón

— Nada, Emmett, vengo regresando.

Escucho un zumbido, como un montón de palabras sin orden y Emmett y Jasper abandonan el juego, sin darme cuenta ni Esme, ni Edward y Alice se encuentran ya, sólo yo y aquellos dos grandulones que me intimidan, es como si alguien hubiera dicho algo y yo nunca me hubiera enterado.

— ¿Cómo se la pasaron, Bella? —pregunta Jasper con su típico tono serio y misterioso.

— Bien, Jasper…ya sabes, un poco de esto y del otro.

— ¿Enserio no te aburrió pasar tantos días con el menor Cullen? —cuestiona Emmett.

Niego con la cabeza.

— Venga, por qué han quitado el juego—pregunto, tratando de aligerar la tensión, pero misteriosamente una ola de paz me inunda.

— Esto… ya nos aburrimos—dice Emmett—mejor salir al patio a jugar, ¿vienes Bella?

_Qué otra me queda_.

Asiento.

Ambos salimos de la casa al patio trasero, que más bien es una especie de jardín silvestre. Con aquellos dos grandulones capaces de intimidar a un equipo de futbol americano entero pisándome los talones, pero a decir verdad, conociéndolos bien, sé qué no son nada más que los buenos hijos del doctor Cullen, unos excelentes seres humanos que actúan como mis hermanos mayores que nunca tuve, sobre todo Emmett, qué todo, aunque sea una difícil situación, se la toma a juego, eso es vivir la vida con alegría.

— ¿Qué jugaremos? —pregunta Jasper, cómo si fuera algo difícil.

— No lo sé, ¿escondidas? —responde Emmett

— Creo que tenemos dieciocho años, si mal me equivoco—expreso— ¿no quieres qué traiga mis muñecas también? Podemos jugar al té

— Bella tiene razón—dice Jasper, de mi lado.

Los tres nos miramos pensativos, demasiado difícil por primera vez para mí decidir que jugar que no sea infantil, nunca tuve que hacer eso, siempre cuando era niña en Phoenix era "el bicho raro" muy pocos eran mis amigos, y mis posibilidades de integrarme a jugar con alguien eran casi nulas, siempre era yo y mis muñecas. Además de que era más seguro dado mi torpeza y mis altas probabilidades de atraer a la muerte.

[…]

5:50 pm

Llevamos dos horas jugando palillos chinos, por primera vez todos juntos, Edward, Alice y Esme regresaron media hora después de haber desaparecido, cuando Emmett nos convenció a Jasper y a mi de jugar a "encantados" él era el que nos encantaba—aunque a decir verdad su hermano, Edward, me encantaba por sobre manera—, Jasper y yo corriendo y huyendo de él para evitar quedar congelados, me caí, unas cinco veces, pero nada importante, por lo menos Emmett fue suave conmigo, a Jasper lo tacleo dos veces, pero para mi gran suerte los tres desaparecidos llegaron, junto con Carlisle, Rosalie después se nos unió y era la primera vez que la veía sonreír dos horas consecutivas. Estar con ellos me hace sentir en familia, en una familia unida y muy querida, me siento parte de su familia, una familia perfecta. Como quisiera haber tenido eso. Pero no descarto que algún día yo tendré una familia así—lo cual espero sea dentro de mucho—, y será unida. Como los Cullen.

— Así que regresamos el lunes—dice Alice

Los demás hermanos Cullen la miran como diciendo "gracias Alice"

— Pues… yo la verdad ya me estoy aburriendo, más de un mes sin hacer nada…—expreso

— Tenías que ser la novia de Edward—dice Emmett

— ¡Muchachos! —nos reprende Esme—Es bueno que Bella ansié ir al colegio, y… ¡Emmett no hagas trampa!

Todos reímos disimuladamente mientras Esme le da un manotazo a Emmett, de pronto los últimos palillos de colores se derrumban.

Esme se levanta del suelo, donde todos habíamos estado sentados en la alfombra rodeando la mesa de vidrio en el centro de esta y se va con dirección a la cocina.

Al poco tiempo regresa con una hoja de papel.

— Chicos, ¿quieren comer pizza? —pregunta de modo animado.

— Sí—decimos todos en un coro.

La matriarca de los Cullen llama a la pizzería cuyo número telefónico había estado sosteniendo hace un momento y regresa a la cocina.

— Bueno, pues los vemos en media hora—dice Emmett y toma a Rosalie llevándola consigo escaleras arriba.

— Voy a mi despacho a terminar unos deberes, con permiso—dice Carlisle.

— Bueno, pues… Bella ¿vienes conmigo? —pregunta Edward

Asiento.

Edward me toma de la mano justo como Emmett lo hizo con Rosalie y me conduce también escaleras arriba. Me dirige por los amplios pasillos revestidos de paneles de madera color miel, pasamos lo que recuerdo era la habitación de Emmett y Rosalie, la de Alice y Jasper hasta que caigo en cuenta de que el día que él me mostro su casa nunca llegamos a su habitación ¿es ahí a donde vamos? Cierro mi mano presionándola contra la suya con una fuerza indescriptible.

No digo nada, nos detenemos hasta una puerta blanca, Edward la abre y me hace entrar ahí, sin mirarme. Es su habitación.

La habitación es amplia, con ventanales que iluminan la habitación, dándonos un paisaje hermoso del bosque, pintada de blanco, con repisas en la parte noreste de la habitación en la cual hay montones de libros y una cama en medio de la habitación con sábanas en tono durazno.

— Es preciosa—murmullo

Escucho su risa, el soplido de cuando ríe en voz baja, con esos labios seductores.

— Eh… Bella… ¿te sientes bien? —me pregunta

Extrañamente, como siempre suelo hacerlo desde que he notado la enorme diferencia en sus ojos, lo miro fijamente, sus ojos son verdes, nunca he vuelto a ver esos ojos dorados con los que desperté el otro día, digo, no es que no me gustaran sus ojos verdes, eran hermosos esos ojos verdes, impactantes y capaces de paralizarme con una sola mirada, pero esos ojos dorados que yo había visto—y qué estaba segura de qué no era una alucinación— eran misteriosos, hermosos y muy, muy seductores. Pero me había resistido a preguntarle, para no ser inoportuna.

— Sí, todo muy bien—dije, hipnotizada por su verde mirada.

— Bella—toma mi rostro entre sus manos, acunándolo—. Te he notado muy diferente desde Chicago.

Sé perfectamente a qué se refiere.

— Edward, todo esta bien—aseguro—, perdón si te asuste, fue un ataque de nervios, tuve unas pesadillas horribles, nada que cualquier otro humano no haya tenido, tú también deber de tener pesadillas, es normal.

Mi voz es suave y totalmente atontada por la hipnosis de su voz, pero también es totalmente verdadera y capaz de hacerle creer a Edward algo que en parte es real, fue una recaída, pero yo no le voy a decir que vi a Stefan. Eso es seguro.

— Está bien, te creeré—sonríe.

Sonrío también, acercándome a él en un beso fugaz, con pasión, con amor, un amor verdadero. Y como cuando estoy con él, que es casi siempre, me siento volar, la gravedad ya no es la que me mantiene al suelo, es él, él es mi gravedad. Él es la razón de quien soy ahora, una chica que pasó de ser depresiva y mirar todo con tristeza a una Bella enamorada, feliz y completa.

— ¡La comida esta lista! —oigo gritar al otro lado de la puerta, es Alice.

Edward y yo nos separamos, nos sonreímos mutuamente y salimos de la habitación tomados de la mano, bajando las escaleras de la misma forma en la que habíamos subido.

[…]

La pizza ha estado deliciosa, extrañaba este tipo de cosas, en Chicago todo era restaurantes caros, sobre todo el dichoso Bourbon Restaurant que se pasaba de lujoso, los demás no lo eran tanto, pero comida gourmet para desayunar, comer y cenar me había hartado, extrañaba la sencillez de una pizza hawaiana y un refresco de cola.

Alice, se dispone a recoger la mesa junto con Esme, yo tomo mi vaso con refresco aún, negándome a entregarlo, Alice murmura algo de "tanto refresco es malo" y se gira para llevarse los vasos de los demás miembros de la familia Cullen, Esme retira los platos y cuando por fin termino mi vaso Alice se vuelve para tomarlo.

Todo pasa en cámara lenta, Alice se dirige a la cocina y de pronto el vaso cae rompiéndose en millones de pedazos al suelo, Alice profiere un gritito ahogado y acto seguido Jasper corre a su lado.

— Alice… ¿estas bien? ¿qué pasa?

— La… la luna—dice ella con voz temblorosa y cortada—, es luna creciente… algo malo… ¡Bella! —exclama mi nombre con tal angustia que se me ha erizado la piel.

— Edward…—dice con voz un poco más cuidadosa, Carlisle.

Edward asiente y me toma del brazo, sacándome apresuradamente del comedor.

— Bella, creo que debo llevarte a casa—dice.

— ¡No! Alice… ella esta… ella esta mal.

— Ella estará bien, ya es muy noche, debo llevarte a casa, será mejor que descanses. Vamos.

Me toma del brazo con fuerza y me dirige a fuera de la casa, duda y sorpresa me inundan la mente y un miedo indescriptible por las palabras de Alice.

De un jalón me zafó del brazo de Edward y subo al automóvil por mi propio pie. Incrédula a lo qué acabo de presenciar.

[…]

_Martes 8 de Enero, 2013. 9:30 PM_

_Querido Diario:_

_Sé que no he escrito, sé que te he abandonado desde hace mucho tiempo y que mi ultimo hobby es dejarte en el abandono, Edward y yo fuimos a Chicago, todo fue de maravilla, nos la pasamos increíble, compartimos habitación… no hubo sexo, eso no. No sé si es bueno o es malo, supongo que es bueno, que él me respeta. En fin, las cosas se pusieron feas a principios de este año, estábamos cenando en un restaurante muy lujoso, vi a Stefan, sí, vi a Stefan, no s si fue una alucinación o qué, pero estoy segura de que lo vi. No creo que sea una alucinación, voy por partes._

_Después de verlo en el restaurante me puse… me perdí por completo, luego de cenar Edward y yo nos fuimos enojados a la cama, ¡él no me creyó que hubiera visto a Stefan! O quizás no quiso creerme, eso no importa ya realmente, lo que pasa es que esa misma noche tuve pesadillas, fue como si mi mente hubiera confabulado hubiera hecho un complot contra mí con mis recuerdos confabulando así una serie de malos recuerdos con ellos. Soñé todo lo bueno y malo con ellos, lo que antes era bueno ahora es malo, me perdí por un día y medio, ¡creí que Edward era Stefan! Incluso le grite y le dije muchas cosas horribles, pero por suerte logre volver en sí de mi transe y me recuperé fácilmente de un tipo de shock. _

_Lo malo volvió cuando Edward y yo fuimos al día siguiente por la mañana a dar un paseo al parque, lo volví a ver, lo que no he mencionado es que ambas veces lo vi con la tal Katherine, no sabes que coraje me dio, pero no pude mostrarlo, no frente a Edward así que intente actuar normal. _

_Aunque ellos seguían ahí Edward y yo fuimos a desayunar, todo transcurrió normal después de eso, el viaje de regreso fue increíble, dormí en su regazo, embargada por su adictivo olor. De regreso todo parecía normal y hasta placentero, fuimos a su casa, pero en cuanto llegamos Esme, Alice y Edward desaparecieron de manera sorpresiva y fui raptada bajo circunstancias dudosas por Emmett y Jasper para jugar. Como si fuéramos niños. Sospecho que fue planeado todo. No sé para que se fueron a hablar o para qué me dejaron con los dos grandulones pero sé que no era algo bueno. _

_Después vino algo más relajante, jugamos en familia un juego de mesa, y comimos pizza, lo feo vino cuando levantaban la mesa, tras hacer enojar a Alice sobre sí bebía mucho refresco de cola o no, ella se llevo mi baso haciendo caras, obviamente de juego, pero lo peor vino después, el vaso cayo y todo se torno tenso. _

_Alice parecía ida, como si solo estuviera su cuerpo presente y no ella realmente y finalmente de su voz salió algo que puedo traducir y no textualmente como: "la luna creciente trae algo malo" seguido de un grito ahogado con mi nombre. Edward me saco a rastras de ahí y me trajo directo a casa, alegando que era tarde y que tenía que llegar a casa, la cual estaba sola. _

_No me moleste en llamarle a Sue, sabía perfectamente donde estaban: En la reserva Quileute. Ahora estoy aquí, preocupada por Alice sobre todo, ¿qué le habrá sucedido hoy? Mañana tengo que llamarle, pero pensándolo bien me da miedo saberlo, estoy aquí, sentada en el alfeizar de mi ventana observando la luna, sí, es creciente… ¿Qué significará?_

_En fin, quizás son suposiciones mías, quizás no, todo se aclarara después de preguntarle a Alice unas cosas. Entonces todo estará resuelto. _

_Sinceramente, estoy cansada del viaje. _

_Hasta pronto._

_Besos, Bella._

Cierro el diario con un profundo suspiro y luego de mirar por unos largos segundos la luna de nuevo un escalofrío me invade. Me levanto y voy directo al pequeño hueco en mi piso de madera a guardar el diario. Levanto la tabla floja y deposito ahí el pequeño libro.

Un sonido me sobre salta, el timbre suena, cierro con cuidado el hueco tapándolo con un tapete, abro la puerta de mi habitación y bajo corriendo las escaleras, dirigiéndome con una velocidad olímpica a la puerta.

— Seth, ¿no debes de traer llaves? —digo al azar abriendo la puerta, Seth siempre olvida las llaves.

Fijo mi vista en el frente, con ojos abiertos como platos, asustada, sorprendida…

* * *

_**¡Hola! Buenos días, son las 12:50 y subo otro capitulo, siento haber tardado tanto, pero era necesario, ya tengo escrito el siguiente capitulo sólo me faltan unas mil palabras más para terminarlo y escribir el siguiente capitulo para subir el que sigue de aquí. Ósea, el capitulo 21 ya esta parcialmente escrito, faltan detalles y actualizo el capitulo 21 hasta que termine o parcialmente termine el 22, por eso de que entro a clases el lunes y no quiero dejarlas tanto tiempo sin historia. Más que nada para tener mis reservas. Así que no se desesperen, a más tardar el domingo actualizo. Lo qué sí puedo decir para no arruinar el suspenso es que no será desde la perspectiva de Bella y será demasiado largo, así que guarden un tiempo para el capitulo que sigue.**_

_**Respecto a este capitulo, un poco de suspenso nunca es malo. :)**_

_**Bienvenida a la nueva lectora Paky32, gracias por leerme. Y como todos saben, muchas gracias a Delia por seguir la historia.**_

_**Y los amaría si se pasarán por mi web Twilightersyvampiros. wordpress. com, borren los espacios, ya saben.**_

_**Creo que eso es todo. Saludos, se les quiere. ¡Besos!**_

_**¿**__**Review?**_


	22. Capitulo 21: Por la luz de la luna

_**Aquí tienen un largo capitulo. Este es un POV DAMON, sabrán lo que ha sucedido en todo este tiempo. Espero que les guste. Por qué ya entre ayer al colegio y ahora actualizare cada sábado o domingo. El capitulo de hoy y el siguiente son cortesía de mi profesor de trigonometría que no fue al colegio *-* **_

_**Ahora sí, lean.**_

* * *

**Por la luz de la luna**

_POV Damon_

Me encuentro en uno de los parques de Chicago, de los muchos que había visitado, es mitad de la mañana son exactamente las nueve de la mañana, no sé por qué me moleste en venir, quizás aún albergo las estúpidas esperanzas de encontrar al igualmente estúpido hermano mío.

Ese es el problema con los hermanos menores. Suelen ser estúpidos. Y por supuesto, cometer estupideces.

No sé que me sucede, me siento demasiado enojado con Stefan, como nunca lo había estado, ese es un sentimiento realmente extraño, todo se magnifico.

Así que gracias a la vieja bruja Bennett por que sin ella no podría estar hoy, a la luz del sol.

Cuando desperté del accidente y después de atacar a la prostituta descubrí que no era una buena idea para los vampiros salir a la luz del sol, se lo debía a un montón de quemaduras que había recibido. Durante casi medio mes me la pase entre la oscuridad.

Las primeras dos semanas de mi nueva existencia viví en un cueva a las afueras de Texas, no era algo que me gustara y mi vida se parecía mucho a la de los verdaderos vampiros, salía por las noches y me alimentaba, cada dos o tres días, depende de cuan sediento me encontrara, hasta que una noche estuve a punto de atacar a una mujer un poco grande, de unos sesenta y cinco años, se presento como Clarisa Bennett, una bruja muy poderosa quien a cambio de que le perdonara la vida—puesto que estaba muy sediento—me ayudaría a salir a la luz del Sol.

Eso ocurrió en la segunda semana de mi nueva vida, me dio un anillo con una piedra llamada lapislázuli, la cual era para que un vampiro pudiera salir a la luz del Sol, por obvias razones probé que funcionara amenazando a Clarisa que si no funcionaba iría a romperle el cuello. Funciono.

En la segunda mitad de mi tercera semana de vida me marche de Texas a Luisiana, donde estuve cinco días, después viaje a Misisipi, al finalizar el mes de mi vida vampírica había visitado todo el sur, Georgia, Alabama, Carolina del norte, Carolina del sur, Virginia donde estuve tentado a visitar mi ciudad natal, pero me resistí, Connecticut, en el segundo mes de vida me había establecido en New York, era una ciudad muy grande donde los asesinatos no serían la gran cosa, y mucho menos en los barrios bajos, que era donde yo cazaba.

Después de vivir un largo tiempo en New York me decidí viajar a otros estados, un poco más cercanos a Washington, pero lo suficientemente alejados para que nadie conocido me viera, tenía planeado visitar Chicago después de Ohio y de Indiana, y después de eso estaba dispuesto a ir a Dakota y finalmente a Nevada, quizás en algún tiempo hubiera ido a México o a algún otro país del sur.

Pero entonces al llegar a Chicago me tope con algo realmente sorprendente, eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde cuando llegue—a pie, por supuesto, tenía que ahorrar al máximo y mi súper velocidad me permitía viajar—vi en un periódico amarillista una escena de un asesinato, entre los testigos se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Stefan Salvatore. Entonces lo supe, él estaba ahí.

El motivo por el que me estaba tomando la gran molestia de encontrarlo es que tenía unas cuantas cosas que aclararme, y por supuesto, tenía que hacerle saber lo estúpido que había sido al herir a Bella.

Bella. Sí, ella me gustaba, más bien me gusta, no es como los típicos ligues de una sola noche que suelo tener, ella es algo más, es una mujer sincera y muy hermosa tanto física como mentalmente. Es perfecta.

Más sin embargo el amor es una estupidez, ¿A dónde nos había llevado todo esto del amor? Simplemente a mi muerte y a una vida malditamente eterna. Por eso desde que me convertí había apagado mis sentimientos. No quería ser bueno. No quiero ser bueno, si en algún momento de mi vida humana había sido humano eso estaba en el pasado, ahora era Damon Salvatore, despiadado vampiro cazador de humanos. Vengativo por naturaleza.

¿Cómo había sobrevivido con un fajo de billetes todos estos meses? Simple, ya no tenía que gastar en alimentos, mi alimento se basa en una completa dieta de sangre humana, gratuita y deliciosa sangre humana, el hospedaje me era innecesario, viajaba de noche y lo que me quedará de la noche me encargaba de encontrar alguna chica linda que estuviera dispuesta a pasar un buen rato conmigo, la manipulaba y después de satisfacerme terminaba en mi cena y yo con una casa gratis, era por eso que ahora tenía una casa en cada estado que visitaba, era como un viejo marinero.

También, después les robaba todo el dinero que me encontraba, no es algo que me enorgullece— el hecho de robar, lo demás me es placentero—, pero así es como había podido pagar todos mis lujos.

Ahora bien, tenía el presentimiento de que la perra egoísta de Katherine saldría por las calles a presumirle a las personas sobre su relación con Stefan, a lucirse como siempre lo había hecho cuando todos éramos humanos felices, desde entonces había pasado quince días visitando todos los lugares concurrentes en Chicago, parques, restaurantes, plazas, pero nada, aún así, no me iba a rendir.

Bajo la mirada y apoyo mis brazos sobre mis rodillas encorvándome, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, la garganta me arde, y con mucha razón, llevo quince días sin alimentarme, estoy al borde de la locura. Pero en cuanto me encuentre a una damisela sola estaré mejor. Me encargaré de eso al anochecer.

Le doy vueltas impaciente a mi anillo, mirando aquella enorme joya de plata con una piedra en medio y la letra de mi nombre grabada, una muy pretenciosa "D".

Inhalo profundamente y levanto la mirada, hay una pareja caminando por ahí, demasiado raro, pues el parque esta solitario, otro error mío, posiblemente Katherine no venga con Stefan, es un lugar solo, o probablemente sí, ella es demasiado impredecible.

Observo a la pareja que se encuentra de espaldas a mí, no los logro vislumbrar bien pero ella lleva una chamarra de piel negra, sonrío, así es como me gustan, de mi mismo estilo. Ambos platican, se dan muestras de afecto y luego se besan.

— ¡Puaj! —exclamo

¿Así de estúpidos nos vemos los hombres al enamorarnos? Qué patético, mil y un razones más para no enamorarme de ahora en adelante.

Desvío la mirada de aquella acaramelada pareja y la dirijo a otro lugar ¡bingo! Ahí están, mi idiota hermano y su estúpida novia de rizos y ojos azules. Me levanto decidido, voy caminando hasta ellos, no quiero testigos y como por arte de magia la pareja de enamorados se aleja. Camino hasta aquellos dos y decidido le trueno el cuello a Katherine, eso no la mata, para mi mala suerte, pero dos horas si la mantiene inconsciente.

— ¡¿Qué rayos?! —exclama mi hermano

— Hola, hermano—digo con una sonrisa maléfica.

— Damon…

Tenemos un pequeño cruce de miradas, en completo silencio con el cuerpo de la egoísta en una banca, dormido. Gracias que el parque esta solo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— De paseo disfrutando del clima de Chicago—bromeo

— ¡Tienes una idea de lo que acabas de hacer!

— Sí, romperle el cuello a una maldita perra egoísta, suerte que no tuve una estaca.

— ¡Eres un grandísimo imbécil!

— ¿Yo un imbécil?

Río internamente

Sí claro, yo soy el imbécil.

— Claro, como fui yo quien fue capaz de abandonar a la única chica que realmente te amo…

— ¡Yo no la abandone!

— Me lo vas a explicar, pero aquí no.

Me agacho para levantar el inerte cuerpo de Katherine, lo tomo entre mis brazos y la cargo aparentando que ella esta dormida, para no levantar sospechas en caso de encontrarnos con algún humano.

— Llévame a su hotel—exclamo

Stefan comienza a correr por las solitarias calles de chicago, comienzo a seguirlo con Katherine en mis brazos, justo después de esto tendré que quemar ésta camisa y bañarme en cloro.

Nos introducimos en un atajo un poco abandonado, casi un bosque pero un poco más pequeño y menos aterrador. Corremos algunos metros hasta llegar a una avenida un poco más concurrida, entonces reducimos el paso a uno más humano y andamos hasta una casa de huéspedes un poco vieja.

Stefan abre la puerta y tras cruzar una habitación subimos escaleras arriba al tercer piso, abre una puerta muy pequeña que misteriosamente contiene más escaleras y las subimos, llegando hasta una habitación oscura y muy vieja. Un ático. O lo que en algún tiempo debió de haber sido el ático de la casa.

Dejo caer con suma brusquedad el cuerpo de Katherine en la cama, me paro bien erguido y pongo las manos en la cintura.

— Dime que haces aquí con esta

— Nunca

Camino con paso decidido hasta él y de un solo golpe introduzco mi mano en su interior, a pocos centímetros de su corazón, sujetándolo con fuerza decidido a arrancarlo si es necesario.

— ¡Dímelo!

Hay otro cruce de miradas, puedo notar como el dolor embarga a Stefan, eso y más se merece.

— ¡Dímelo! Escúchame Stefan, sólo tienes dos puertas, la puerta número uno: dime la verdad, la puerta número dos: mueres. Tu decisión.

— Katherine…—dice con pesadez, lo miro pretendiendo más información—. Ella—respira con dificultad—, ella me amenazo con asesinar a Bella si no iba con ella. Lo hago por su bien.

Saco con cuidado mi mano de su interior, dejando su corazón intacto, me sorprende lo lejos que ha llegado Katherine, ¿amenazar a un Salvatore? A lo que esa ha llegado con tal de tener a alguien a su lado.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, asombrado.

Stefan se sienta en la cama con dolor embargándole el rostro.

— Ella, el día del entierro del padre de Bella, Elena vino a mi y me llevo directo a Katherine, charlamos un poco, me dijo que había regresado por mí, y que no descansaría hasta no tenerme a su lado, incluso si de eso constaba matar a Bella. La ignore, pensé que pasaría, pero tuviste que llegar tú a cagarla, como siempre ¿recuerdas cuando discutimos por que deje a Bella sola?

Asiento

— Fue por Katherine y después de que peleáramos tú y yo y tú te largarás a no sé donde, ella vino, y volvió a amenazarme. Seguí ignorándole y entonces ella se inscribió en el colegio, la vi tan cerca de Bella que me temí que fuera a cumplir su promesa y lo que más me asustó fue que llego a amenazarme. No tuve otra opción, era romperle el corazón a Bella y salvar su vida o tenerla junto a mí aunque eso significara su muerte, hubiera sigo muy egoísta de mi parte. Hubiera sido como Katherine.

"Ella me llevó a su departamento y ahí me transformo, fue terrible y desde entonces me ha obligado a permanecer a su lado y si hago cualquier cosa que la haga enojar ella esta dispuesta a tomar un avión a donde Bella, Bella esta aquí, ¿sabes?

Eso definitivamente me tomo por sorpresa ¿Bella aquí? Eso era imposible, ella no podía estar aquí, si eso hubiera sido yo me hubiera topado con ella. Eso es imposible, en algún momento la hubiera visto, pero no era así.

— Eso es imposible.

— No, Damon. Por eso he tenido sumo cuidado de que Katherine no se entere ¿tienes idea de lo que podría hacerle? La primera vez que la vi estábamos en el Bourbon Restaurant, fue realmente sorprendente verla ahí con ella. Y tuve que hacer que Katherine y yo saliéramos de aquel lugar lo antes posible, antes de que ella la viera. La segunda vez fue hace un rato, en el parque, ella no me vio o por lo menos espero que no lo haya hecho.

— Yo estuve en el parque alrededor de una hora—musito.

— Ella… ella, tú y yo éramos los únicos en el parque, parece que ha rehecho su vida, con nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen.

La noticia me ha tomado de sorpresa, era inevitable que Bella rehiciera su vida, pero lo sorprendente era con quien, con el mismo Edward Cullen. Sabía por voz de Stefan que él le hacía la vida imposible.

— ¿Ella era la chica de la chamarra de piel?

Stefan asiente.

— Pero hay algo que no me gusta, hay algo en Edward Cullen que no me inspira confianza, no es por el hecho de que este ahora con Bella, el amor se basa en que eres feliz si a quien amas es feliz y si Bella esta contenta con él entonces me basta, pero siento que hay algo en Edward que oculta, algo grave.

— Al grano, eso no me interesa, pero si estas completamente seguro, tenemos que regresar a Forks lo antes posible.

Stefan voltea a ver el cuerpo de Katherine y luego me mira a mí sarcásticamente.

Cierto, tenemos que hacer un plan, más bien, tengo que tener un buen plan para poder salir de la ciudad sin aquella molestia. Algo que le impida seguirnos y que la aleje completamente de nosotros.

— Katherine… ¿haz intentado el control mental con ella?

— No funciona. Lo he intentado con situaciones leves, para que no sospeche, pero no sirve de nada. Parece que eso sólo es para humanos.

Suspiro.

Mi mente comienza a procesar planes, lugares, posibilidades, ¡bingo! Necesito un lugar en el que Katherine no pueda salir, algo así como una cárcel anti escape de vampiras peligrosas. Un lugar alejado de los humanos.

Recuerdo cuando vivía alejado de los humanos, en la cueva, cómo un típico vampiro ermitaño, o asustado de la sociedad, pero para nada, yo no estaba asustado sólo evitaba morir.

¡Eso es! Una cueva alejada de las personas, donde nadie pueda escuchar a Katherine, lo suficientemente sola como para que nadie pueda ir a ayudarla, pero algo más, algo que impida que salga por sobre todas las cosas.

— Sólo magia nos ayudaría a detenerla—musita mi hermano

¡Eso es magia! La vieja Clarisa Bennett tenía que ayudarme, si no quería podía obligarla, ella tenía que hacer algún hechizo, embrujo o lo que sea que haga y dejar encerrada a Katherine, por supuesto que se podía.

— ¿Damon? ¿Me estas escuchando? —pregunta Stefan sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

— Eh… no.

— Tengo un plan—dice poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Podemos atarla a cadenas y dejarla aquí…

— O tengo una mejor idea, hermanito.

Stefan me mira con aire sorprendido, era oficial, aunque siempre lo fue, yo era el mejor en todo, incluso ocupándome de resolver las estupideces que él cometía.

— Tenemos que buscar una cueva aquí, o cualquier otro lugar completamente solo y alejado de las personas, encadenar a esta y buscar una bruja que haga algún hechizo que la impida salir—dije rápidamente.

— Es una buena idea, pero ¿cómo vas a conseguir una bruja? ¿cómo vamos a llevar a Katherine a la cueva?

Ah… Stefan, siempre arruinando el mejor de mis planes, aunque ese era uno de mis lemas, mis planes tan perfectos nunca debía de contárselos a nadie, ese es el chiste de un plan maestro.

Aunque en cierta parte tiene Stefan razón, pero la más mínima, a Katherine la podemos llevar de la misma forma en que la trajimos y también amarrarla con cadenas. Lo de la bruja era pan comido, alguien tendría que venir a echarnos una mano además de la bruja Bennett.

_Elena_, sí ella me debía una. Habíamos mantenido contacto una o dos veces desde que me transforme. Cuando la vi por primera vez desde mi nueva vida la quise matar y fue entonces cuando descubrí que romperle el cuello a un vampiros sólo servía para mandarlo a dormir por unas cuatro horas, romperlo, arrancarlo sería muerte total. Ella me debía miles y ahora me iba a ayudar, además su hermana no le agradaba demasiado desde que se entero de los maléficos planes de Katherine para con Stefan y Bella.

— Deja de cagar mis ideas, como siempre. Ese es el problema con los hermanos menores, siempre lo he dicho—pongo los ojos en blanco—. Tu encárgate de buscar algún bosque cercano en internet yo llamo a mis contactos—le sonrío de forma en que le digo "he soy mejor que tú"

Stefan va a sentarse a una pequeña mesa de madera en la que yace un mini iPad, al otro lado de la habitación lo observo ingresar al navegador de internet y luego a Google.

— ¿Tienen algo de alcohol aquí? —pregunto

Saco a Stefan de su "gran" tarea y después de girarse a mirarme señala una cómoda, no dice más y vuelve a lo que hacía.

Me dirijo hasta aquella cómoda y comienzo a buscar entre los cajones, en el primero se encuentra una botella de whisky, no de mis preferidos, pero bastará. Otra cosa que beneficia mi inmortalidad es que para ponerme ebrio me hace falta más de una docena de botellas de alcohol para quedar tirado por el suelo, como en los viejos tiempos en los que dos botellas terminaban conmigo. Aunque viéndolo bien, ahora prefería una muy buena morena con sangre caliente. Eso sería estupendo.

— ¿No tienes sed? —le pregunto

— No, hay unos cuantos paquetes de sangre en la nevera de ahí, puedes tomar uno, si quieres.

— No, ayer me alimente.

— Cuidado Jack, no vayas a terminar con media población de Chicago—bromeo.

—

Sonrío ampliamente.

Me levanto de la silla en la que me había sentado y abro la nevera, repleta de bolsas de sangre del hospital general de Chicago. Tomo una bolsa y regreso a mi asiento.

Terminando la bolsa de sangre, la dejo encima de la cómoda y vuelvo a tomar la botella de whisky, doy un largo trago y saco mi teléfono.

— Espera—me detiene Stefan

— ¿Qué?

— Estamos en la Dearborn Street, tenemos el Grant Park a diez minutos, la cual esta a cinco minutos a pie humano dela playa.

— Genial, podemos ir a surfear—digo, irónico.

— ¡Cállate! Si entramos por algún lugar conocido a las cloacas que dan directo a la playa estamos salvados, ahí suelen haber pequeñas habitaciones donde corre el agua, algunas de ellas están alejadas.

— ¡Por primera vez haces algo bueno! Algo subterráneo y alejado, además de que sería un buen castigo para Katherine.

— Dile a quien quiera que vayas a llamar que esperamos en el Grant Park, en la East Jackson Drive, frente a la pista de ciclismo. Hay un subterráneo a unos metros, podemos ingresar por ahí.

— ¿Por qué no los vemos mejor en el subterráneo?

— Esta bien, es la Van Buren St. A las cinco de la tarde a más tardar.

— Trataré.

Marco los diez dígitos del celular de Elena, me llevo el celular al oído y escucho su voz contestar de mala gana.

— ¿Qué quieres Damon?

— Tu ayuda, ¿dónde estas?

— ¿Ahora? Disfrutando de un excelente día a la luz del sol en Arizona, hasta que llamaste, ¿qué quieres?

— Genial—la ignoro—. Estas cerca de Texas, necesito que busques a una mujer.

— Damon, tus líos amorosos no me interesan, creí habértelo dicho la última vez que nos vimos.

— Shhh… Es una mujer de casi setenta años. Es una Bennett, necesito que la traigas a Illinois, tienes cinco horas para hacerlo.

— Si no, qué. Convénceme para que lo haga.

— Puedo ir y clavarte una estaca, a ti, a tu hermana y a Stefan. Aún lo amas, ¿no? Siempre lo amaste. Tienes cinco horas, te vemos en el subterráneo Van Buren St.

— Está bien, mándame la dirección.

Cuelgo y comienzo a teclear la dirección de la vieja Bennett, seguido de un emoticón con un beso. Y la palabra "a las cinco".

[…]

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde, Elena acababa de llamar diciendo que había encontrado a una Bennett, no a la abuela, pero sí a una idéntica pieza, no sé cómo lo supo, pero me dijo que llevaba a la pequeña bruja hasta nosotros.

Katherine despertó alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, justamente una hora antes de partir, Stefan y yo la habíamos amarrado a la cama y la habíamos vuelto a dormir. La llevamos en el automóvil que él y ella rentaban hasta el subterráneo, esperamos ahí adentro del automóvil hasta que Elena llamo diciéndonos que estaba afuera del subterráneo.

Salimos del automóvil con Katherine en brazos de Stefan, nos introducimos sigilosamente al subterráneo, donde Elena esta parada con una joven de su edad, de tez morena oscura con aspecto de un conejillo asustado.

— Y la otra—pregunto

— Sólo la encontré a ella, y trae uno de sus libros, además se me hace conocida.

— Te pedí a una experimentada.

— Y ella lo es, Damon, para que la quieres… ¡Katherine!

— No llames la atención.

Tomo a Elena de la mano y nos dirigimos a la zona más solitaria del subterráneo, saltamos por las vías del tren y comenzamos a correr hasta llegar a una de las entradas a las cloacas, la otra bruja había estado de mano de Elena, casi cargada por ella.

Nos introducimos a las cloacas de la ciudad, y para nuestra gran suerte—y de nuestra ropa—encontramos uno de esos pequeños cuartos abandonados en los que todo era concreto sólido y el suelo tenía una rejilla oxidada por donde pasaba el agua.

Stefan había permanecido callado todo el tiempo, nervioso, como si temiera algo.

— Bien, necesito que hagas un hechizo de encierro, donde ningún vampiro que entre pueda salir. ¿Crees poder?

Ella asiente

— ¡Qué! No me digas que vas a encerrar a mi hermana ahí… ¡Damon es Katherine!

— Cállate—. Me dirijo a la otra chica, la bruja— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Bonnie… Bonnie Bennett.

Cómo si hubiera sido una pésima noticia, Stefan deja caer al agua maloliente el cuerpo de Katherine, girándose con velocidad y con los ojos desorbitados.

— ¿Bonnie? —exclama

— ¡Stefan! —grita ella

— ¿De dónde se conocen? —pregunto

— ¡Ella es de Forks, Damon! ¡Bonnie es amiga de Bella! No podemos obligarla a esto.

— Es por el bien de Bella…

Estamos por comenzar una discusión cuando veo por el rabillo del ojo a Elena tomando el cuerpo de Katherine, con rapidez corro hasta ella y también la mando a dormir.

— ¿Nos ayudarás? —preguntó a Bonnie, quien parece estar más asustada, pero asiente.

— Si es por el bien de Bella, lo haré

— Entonces ponte a hacer tu avra cadavra occus pocus. O cualquier cosa, pequeña Potter.

— ¡Damon! Déjala en paz. Bonnie, si puedes comenzar.

— La luna se ha puesto, no esta visible, pero la luz llega hasta aquí—murmura ella—.

La pequeña bruja, Bonnie de un pequeño bolso que había estado colgando de su costado saca un viejo libro, un grimorio, eso es lo que las brujas llaman para su "recetario" de magia.

Comienza a hacer un hechizo, diciendo algún tipo de palabras cuyas no puedo reconocer a excepción de una "lunam quaeruntur" algo así como por la luz de la luna, lo poco que aprendí en mi clase de latín y lo demás parece seguir siendo latín, cierra los ojos y su voz se vuelve más grave, un viento helado lleno aquellas apestosas cloacas, un frío sobre humano—cómo si todos los de aquí no fuéramos sobre humanos—.

Me cruzo de brazos esperando con aire ansioso a que Bonnie termine.

Miro aquella pequeña bruja, parece tener la edad de Bella, ¡qué estúpido! Si ella estudia con Bella, pero a todo esto ¿qué rayos hace una chica de Forks metida en brujería? Y ¿qué rayos hacía en Texas? Sin duda, el mundo es muy pequeño, o aquella pequeña bruja había escogido un mal día para ir de visita al sur del país. Un muy mal día, pero viéndolo bien, por otro lado, por supuesto, Clarisa hubiera sido mucho más difícil de convencer si Elena la hubiera traído, o quizás peor aún, Elena no hubiera llegado con vida, Clarisa suele hacer ese truco con la mente en el que nos provoca a los vampiros un dolor insoportable, es su única defensa contra nosotros, quizás sí haya sido buena suerte que la tal Bonnie estuviera sola en casa de su pariente, Clarisa, y mejor aún, que fuera una bruja, aprendiz, pero bruja.

— Ya termine—dice al cabo de unos minutos

— Qué bien—le felicito, irónico.

Levanto a Katherine del suelo, esta un poco mojada y apesta a drenaje, estoy un noventa y nueve por ciento convencido de que cuando despierte querrá matarnos, ella detesta esto, oler desagradable, y quizás Elena le dirá por qué la trajimos, por qué Elena se va a quedar a hacerle compañía, no podemos exponernos a dejarla por ahí afuera, que vaya a conseguir una bruja y logre liberar a su hermanita, para sentenciarnos a muerte a Stefan y a mí.

Stefan toma a Elena entre sus brazos, la mira con… ¿amor? Sí, sigue siendo estúpido como para seguir enamorado de Elena, de una Gilbert, que nos condeno a esta increíblemente maldita eternidad.

Sin acercarme mucho al invisible escudo que permite entrar pero no salir, dejo, o más bien, aviento a Katherine al interior del pequeño cuarto, no debe de estar mojado, no para siempre, ella debe de ser agradecida con eso, cuando despierte, el techo esta completamente cerrado con lo que no puede caer nada sorpresivamente y el suelo es una gigante coladera por la que se filtra un poco de agua.

Stefan hace lo mismo con Elena, pero puedo notar en su rostro el sufrimiento de dejarla ahí.

— Bien, pues será mejor que nos vayamos—anunció—. Las… Elena y Katherine están dormidas y encerradas.

— Bonnie, ¿quieres regresar a Texas, o a Forks?

— Texas esta bien… gracias, Stefan

Regresamos al hotel a darnos una rápida ducha y cambiarnos de atuendo, para eliminar el mal olor de las cloacas subterráneas que se nos había impregnado en la ropa. Tomamos un taxi ay ahora estamos ahí, en la sala de espera del aeropuerto, tomaremos un largo vuelo a Port Ángeles y de ahí una hora en automóvil a Forks, o quizás a pie, correr no es un problema, y más cuando se tiene un tiempo ilimitado.

— Pasajeros con destino a Port Angeles, favor de abordar la puerta 34B—dice una voz por micrófono.

Miro a Stefan y me levanto del asiento de la sala, tomo mi boleto y se lo entrego a una chica que esta detrás de un cubículo a un lado de la puerta. Entro a la puerta y Stefan a tras mío, caminamos por un pequeño pasillo hasta llegar al avión, buscamos nuestros asientos, 17 y 18 y nos sentamos, yo en la ventanilla.

[…]

Estamos aterrizando en Port Ángeles, es casi de día, viajamos toda la noche, no puedo decir que me siento cansado, por que físicamente es imposible, pero mentalmente… mentalmente lo estoy.

Bajamos del avión, y un recuerdo humano me abruma, todo esto me recuerda a la primera vez que llegamos, cuando vinimos con la ferviente esperanza de que aquí reharíamos nuestras vidas arruinadas por aquellas hermanas, quien lo diría, esa vez huimos a Forks por ellas y ahora estábamos haciendo prácticamente lo mismo, huyendo de ellas hacía Forks, pero ahora todo era distinto, una hermosa Bella no nos iba a recibir en la sala de espera, no bajaríamos a desayunar a su comedor y peor aún, no viajaríamos una hora con ella.

Bella era la primera chica que no me interesara sólo por el sexo, ella era algo más. Así como lo era para mi hermano, aunque sus noviazgos siempre duren poco. Y siempre termine ganándomelas.

— ¿Corremos o un taxi? —pregunto

— Corremos

Comenzamos a correr por los espesos bosques de aquel lugar que nos llevarán directamente a Forks, una vez dentro de Forks no habrá problema de tomar una pequeña desviación a donde este todo solo y espeso, ahí simplemente todo es verde y boscoso.

— ¿Y que hay del asesinato de hace un mes, Stefan? Eres famoso, sabías, saliste en los periódicos.

Stefan voltea a verme con el seño fruncido y como si estuviera haciéndose un millar de preguntas.

— ¿De qué hablas? —pregunta él

— Hay no te hagas el desentendido—me detengo—, destrozaron el cuerpo y tú "lo encontraste" junto con tu novia, el cuerpo estaba vacío, ¿no podías pasar desapercibido?

— No es de tu incumbencia, y pensándolo bien ¿por qué me has ayudado? Nunca sueles hacerlo.

— No es por ti, es por Bella. Fuiste un grandísimo imbécil al dejarla, sola y desprotegida.

Stefan me mira indignado, como si acabara de decir algo que no fuera cierto.

— Y que hay de ti, eh, ¡quemaste nuestra casa! ¡tú también la abandonaste!

— ¡Por qué no tenía otra alternativa! No me iba a quedar ahí, siendo lo que soy ahora, con la intriga de que había pasado contigo.

— Y ahora muy preocupado por Bella, ¿no? ¡No me engañes! La amas…

Lo miro, el enojo convertido en furia incontenible que te provoca esta inmortalidad se acumula dentro de mi, a punto de estallar a la menor provocación, como la pólvora a punto de ser encendida por fuego, así me siento.

Le doy un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas acumuladas, estallando firmemente contra su rostro, lo tomo de los hombros alcanzando a pescar un poco de su chaqueta y lo arrojo cinco metros lejos.

Stefan se levanta y corre hasta mí, arrojándose contra mi cuerpo y llevándonos al suelo a los dos.

— Te sigue faltando estilo, hermanito—me burlo.

Con Stefan en el suelo boca abajo me siento encima de él y tomo su cabeza del cabello castaño y la azoto contra el pavimento, repetidamente. Con rapidez giro su cuerpo y lo levanto quedando ambos de pie y mirándolo de frente.

— La amo, la amo desde el primer momento en que la vi, tanto como tú nunca has podido aprovecharla—acepto—. Tienes dos opciones, regresas a Chicago y te olvidas de ella o continúas conmigo, por el bien de Bella. No quiero que la termines matando a ella también.

Dejo caer su cuerpo, a pesar de ser inmortales podemos sentir como humanos físicamente, el dolor, y más cuando ese dolor se deriva de heridas, y el dolor es mucho más fuerte cuando la sed incrementa, cuando estas mal alimentado.

Con dolor se levanta del suelo y comienza a andar junto a mí.

Pronto nos acercamos al pueblo, tan húmedo como siempre, un olor que raramente había extrañado.

— Tenemos que ir primero al banco, ahí se quedo la gran mayoría del dinero de mamá, sólo hemos gastado un diez por ciento en general de todo, lo cual se quemo junto con la casa. Que por cierto, tenemos que conseguir otra.

Stefan asiente.

De haber sabido lo hubiera golpeado más veces, sólo así parece aprender.

Tendré toda una eternidad para atormentarlo, es lo bueno.

Por suerte ya parecen ser las once de la mañana, nos dirigimos al banco y en cuestión de segundos ya tenemos unos cientos de dólares para sobrevivir hasta conseguir otra casa. Nos dirigimos a un hotel donde rentamos una suite con dos camas, por supuesto no pienso dormir con él.

[…]

Todo el día nos la pasamos haciendo los tramites necesarios para que nos fuera entregada una casa que habíamos visto a las afueras de Forks, en los limites, a tan sólo veinte minutos de la casa de Bella, era una casa elegante y sofisticada, no tanto como la anterior, pero esta estaba bien, dentro de un conjunto de otras casas del mismo estilo, nos había costado tan sólo ochenta mil dólares. Lo valía.

— Por qué siempre tienes que tener gustos tan extraños, Damon.

— Por que si tuviera simples gustos como los tuyos, sería aburrido.

Terminamos de hacer las compras de los muebles y ahora nos dirigimos al hotel de nuevo, todo es un poco extraño, yo no acostumbro venir de compras, y mucho menos con Stefan, siempre contratamos a alguien que se encargue de todo esto.

— Estas evitando que vayamos a ver a Bella—suelto de la nada.

— No, Damon, no estoy evitando que vayamos a ver a Bella… eso puede ser después. Ahora no.

Ruedo los ojos poniéndolos en blanco. Mi nueva condición de vampiro me ha hecho menos tolerante, mucho menos que cuando era un humano. Poniéndome a pensar, ser un vampiro es bueno y es malo, sí de por sí las chicas no se me resistían de humano ahora menos, consigo lo que quiero con el Poder o sin él, y puedo hacer cualquier cosa sin cansarme, pero controlarme es a veces tan inevitable. Todo se intensifica. Esa es la parte mala de ser vampiro, esa y la sangre…

* * *

_**Sé que no tiene un final en sí, este capitulo, esa es la idea, por que si les digo que más hace, se arruina el principio del siguiente capitulo, ahora bien, ustedes ya se imaginaran, ¿no? Es demasiado obvio. También les digo que los capítulos ya serán más largos y con esto entramos al clímax de la historia. Con el regreso de los Slavatore se vienen más problemas aún. Y alguien ya casi adivino que fue lo que sucederá. **_

_**En el siguiente capitulo regresamos a los POV BELLA. Ya tengo escrita la primera parte x3 **_

_**Sin más me despido. Saludos y nos escribimos el sábado. **_

_**¿Review?**_


	23. Capitulo 22: Traídos de la muerte

**Capitulo 22: Traídos de la muerte**

_POV Bella_

Fijo mi vista en el frente, con ojos abiertos como platos, asustada, sorprendida. Sorprendida es lo menos que puedo decir al verlos ahí, a los dos parados. Es imposible, totalmente imposible. Ellos están muertos.

Sí, están muertos, yo vi su casa consumirse por las inmensas llamas del fuego, había estado en su funeral, yo misma había organizado el funeral.

Estoy aquí parada, frente a ellos, a ellos dos, con el ceño fruncido, tratando de entender una de las muchas cosas que ahora pasan por mi mente, como por ejemplo el simple y evidente hecho de que ellos dos estén ahí parados frente a mí, el hace menos de cuarenta y ocho horas había visto a Stefan, con… con Katherine, ¿y Damon? Ese también era un problema y otro tema en el cual mi cabeza tiene que pensar y le cuesta procesar en tan poco tiempo. Damon estaba muerto, esta muerto, él había muerto, claro. Él esta muerto, al igual que Stefan.

Cierro la puerta de golpe. Mecánica e inconscientemente.

Pero no me doy media vuelta, sigo parada frente a la puerta sólo que ahora lo que me impide verlos es la misma barrera de madera. Con los puños apretados, la mirada fija en la nada, perdida, intentado todavía el tratar de descifrar todo aquello que acababa de ver, las probabilidades, las cosas que acabo de ver…

— ¡NO! —Grito— ¡NO!

Me giro dándole la espalda a la puerta y me derrumbo, de nuevo, como hacía meses, como hacía unos días… ¿por qué? ¿Estoy loca? Esta claro, estoy loca, solo una persona con un muy fuerte trastorno mental puede ver cosas que no existen, muertos. A ellos dos muertos. Por que eso son, muertos. ¿Por qué estoy sola?

¿Por qué han vuelto? O más bien ¿Por qué los estoy viendo? Ellos están muertos, M-U-E-R-T-O-S, bien muertos.

Mis lágrimas no cesan y comienzo a tener hipo, hipo, un llanto descontrolado y los ojos hechos un mar de lágrimas. Mi respiración es entrecortada.

Me llevo las manos a la cara, cubriéndomela, intentando controlar mi llanto.

¿Estoy loca? ¿Veo fantasmas? Probablemente la primera, escuche una vez que los enfermos mentales podemos imaginarnos cosas, pero… ¿cosas tan reales? Por que ellos son tan reales… tanto como si de verdad existieran.

— No… por favor, por favor… no quiero verlos, no quiero…—suplico más para mí misma, intentando convencerme de que no existen.

¡Ahhh…!

Me tranquilizo. Mi llanto cesa y me limpio las lágrimas de las mejillas con el dorso de la mano, me levanto del suelo y me apoyo en la cabecera del sofá.

¿Y sí no estoy loca? ¿Y sí son ellos? Por qué viéndolo desde otra perspectiva ellos pudieron haber fingido su muerte… ¡claro! ¿Por qué atormentarme? Era lo más creíble.

Drogas, amenazas, fantasmas del pasado, muchas cosas y más pudieron haberlos orillado a eso. No sé, es otra alternativa, igualmente creíble que la de que estén muertos.

Abro los ojos de golpe, más de lo normal, mi respiración se detiene y corro hasta la puerta principal y la vuelvo a abrir de golpe.

En efecto, siguen ahí, con la misma postura derecha y posesiva de ambos, parecidos, como hermanos. Eso son dos.

— Hola, Bella—dice seductoramente, Damon.

Clavo la mirada en ellos, tratando de entenderlos de nuevo. Si son reales. Demasiado reales y inclusive más hermosos de lo que recordaba. No les contesto, primero tengo que ordenar mis ideas, antes de volverme a sacar de quicio yo misma y juzgarme como una enferma mental.

— ¿Por qué? —logro articular, después de mucho pensarlo.

— Bella, déjanos pasar—dice Stefan

— No—suelto—. No, no son bienvenidos aquí.

— Bella, seas inmadura—exclama con sarcasmo Damon—. Déjanos pasar, sólo basta con un "pasen" —dice haciendo comillas en el aire.

¿Qué hago? Dejarlos pasar y soportar sus estúpidos intentos de justificar el haber fingido su muerte, o no hacerlo y quedarme con la eterna duda de qué fue lo que les pasó.

— Estoy jodida, pasen, los dos.

Damon musita un sarcástico "gracias" y entra a mi hogar, pero Stefan simplemente pasa a mi lado, con la mirada baja.

Cierro la puerta de un solo golpe y los sigo hasta la sala, ambos se han instalado en la sala sentados en los sillones para dos. Los rodeo y paso a su lado, sentándome en el sillón individual. Los miro por un rato e incómodo momento, ¿qué siento?, ¿dolor?, ¿ira?, ¿resentimiento? Quizás todas juntas.

— Así qué…—comienzo—, no están muertos, no saben la felicidad que siento en éste momento—comentó con ironía.

— Bella, esto no es cómo te lo imaginas…

— Tienes razón, Stefan, nada es cómo me lo imaginaba, tú no eres cómo lo imaginaba, eres mil veces peor, de Damon lo hubiera creído, pero ¿tú?

Mis palabras desbordan ira y resentimiento. Pero estaba diciendo todo, todo lo qué siento.

— Bella—la voz de Stefan es cautelosa—. No puedes juzgarnos, no sabes todo lo que hemos hecho…

— ¡Sí lo sé! Y es por qué lo sé por qué tengo todo el derecho de sentirme como me siento, ¿creen qué todo fue unicornios y arcoíris cuando se fueron? Están dementes…

— La cosa, Bella ¡Es qué no podemos hablar si están interrumpiendo! —exclama Damon.

— Bien, adelante, hablen.

Me cruzo de brazos y me pongo en la posición más cómoda qué pueda existir en estas circunstancias. Los miro a los ojos y les hago un ademán para qué hablen.

— Bien, pues…—comienza Stefan—, no podemos decirte lo qué somos, pero Bella, somos diferentes ahora, supongo que mi hermano te hablo sobre Elena y Katherine—asiento—. Ellas tuvieron mucho que ver. Katherine sigue siendo la misma egoísta qué sólo piensa en ella y en tenernos a Damon y a mí a su disposición ella es…

— No quiero saber sobre sus ex novias.

— Bien, sí hay alguien de quien culpar, es Katherine, Bella, ella nos ha arruinado la vida a Damon y a mí, ella es la causante de todo.

— ¿Por qué se fueron?

Mi pregunta salió de la nada, como si una fuerza extraña se hubiera apoderado de mí y hablara por sí sola, pero era exactamente lo que deseaba saber ¿por qué se habían ido?

— Sinceramente, ¿qué podíamos hacer? Nuestras vidas acababan de volverse una mierda y teníamos que salir. Digamos qué, encubrí a Stefan y te salve la vida a ti.

— No necesitaba ser salvada ¿salvada de qué?

— De Katherine—musita Stefan—. Bella, no sabes de lo qué ella es capaz ahora, ella es poderosa.

— ¡Dije qué no quería saber nada de tus ex novias! ¿Qué es lo qué tengo que hacer para qué dejes de decir Katherine?

— Fingir su muerte es algo demasiado enfermo.

Y ahí está. Acababan de volver a salir aquellas palabras con vida propia, que hacen su voluntad. Sinceramente así era mejor, estaba diciendo cosas que no me atrevía a decir, pero no estaba pensando a la hora de decirlo, sí pienso me arrepiento, si no pienso lo qué digo, cómo ahora, sale sin problemas.

— Eso fue idea de Damon.

Miro al interpelado con una fija mirada de odio. No odio de verdad, resentimiento transformado en odio. Y odio odiar a alguien…

— Quería un final épico para los hermanos Salvatore, ¿no lo fue?

— ¡Eres un imbécil! —Exclamó— Jugaron con mis sentimientos, ¿tienen idea de lo mal qué me sentí al saberlos muertos? ¿Tienen idea de todo lo qué sufrí? Claro, eso no les importa, sólo son Katherine y Elena, ellas sí son importantes, tanto como para estar presentes en sus estúpidas charlas.

— Elena, sé qué sufriste, pero créeme qué no fue nuestra intención…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Me acabas de llamar Elena, Stefan?

Los miro, furiosa. Yo no soy Elena Gilbert, el amor eterno de Stefan, ni mucho menos soy la ex novia muerta, o no muerta, cómo sea que es la cosa, soy Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer, hija del fallecido jefe de policía Charlie Swan y de la irresponsable y amorosa Reneé Dwyer. Ninguna excusa más podrá hacerme sentir menos enojada de como me siento ahora.

— Bella, lo siento mucho—dice levantándose con las manos a la altura de su pecho implorando una disculpa.

— ¡No! ¿Sabes qué? Váyanse, no quiero verlos, primero se van fingiendo su muerte y regresan planeando ¿qué los iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos? Están totalmente dementes.

— Bella, escúchanos—interrumpe Damon—. Hemos sido muy confusos, pero si te decimos la verdad te ponemos en riesgo, no queremos ponerte en riesgo. Así qué sólo tienes qué entender una cosa, sí morimos, y las culpables de todo esto son Elena y Katherine, Stefan se fue por salvar tu vida, yo lo hice por salvar a mi hermano. Eso es todo lo qué tienes que saber.

Están totalmente dementes, yo no me voy a tragar esa mentira ¿muertos? ¡Nadie puede estar muerto y andar por su propio pie!

Mi mente ahora es un total enredo y mi cuerpo, físicamente se siente como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar, no quiero esto, no quiero empezar una vida llena de mentiras y secretos, ¿por qué hacerlo?

Amaba a Stefan, lo amaba con todo mi corazón, le entregué mi corazón, superamos pruebas, le di todo de mí, mi alma, mi ser, lo ame con todo lo qué soy ¿y qué recibí? Qué él se largara con su maldita ex novia y me dejara, como un cobarde, cortando conmigo y a los cinco minutos largándose con ella.

No amaba a Damon, de eso estaba completamente segura, pero él había sido mi mejor amigo, yo lo quería como a un gran amigo o lo qué realmente es, mi hermano, él estuvo cuando mi padre murió, cuando Stefan comenzó a alejarse de mí y un poco de tiempo después de qué su hermano se largase con aquella chica. Había confiado en él.

Ahora los dos regresaban juntos, después de haber pasado meses en los qué los creí muertos, me estaban diciendo puras sandeces, ¿piensan acaso qué no siento nada? Mi mundo se derrumbo al ver su casa quemándose, al pensar qué había perdido a otros integrantes más de mi familia, y ahora ¿qué? No los podía perdonar.

Quizás, pero muy vagamente Damon tenía un mínimo de oportunidad en ser perdonado, pero en definitiva nada iba a ser justificable para Stefan, él había hecho lo que había hecho y yo lo había visto, no podía justificarse. En cambio lo de Damon había sido más justificable, quizás había sido su única escapatoria…

¿Qué estoy pensando? Ninguno de los dos tiene justificación alguna.

— Primera, no soy Elena. Segunda, no los pienso perdonar por nada. Tercera, ¿se encuentran narcotizados? Digo, nadie dice tantas cosas así, en su sano juicio.

— ¡Escúchame Isabella Swan! —grita molesto Damon

Su grito es tan fuerte y tan furioso qué me hace brincar y retroceder un paso de un solo brinco. Damon camina hasta mí y me toma por los hombros, sacudiéndome frenéticamente.

— Dile a esa cabeza estúpida qué crea algo de lo qué digo, si bien lo le vas a creer a Stefan, créeme a mí, ¡Nada es una mentira! Isabella—continua sacudiéndome—, lo qué hemos hecho, lo hemos hecho por tu bien. Pero adelante si no quieres creerlo, es tú problema.

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, por unos largos segundos, sus ojos están bien abiertos, enfurecidos y lanzando llamas si fuera posible, con el rostro rojo y colérico. Me zafó bruscamente de sus manos y estampo con todas mis fuerzas mi mano contra su mejilla, tersa y pálida.

— ¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Ustedes dos son unos estúpidos! —exclamó— ¿Saben algo? Estaba mejor sin ustedes dos, mi vida cambio, fui feliz en su estúpida ausencia. ¿Saben por qué? ¡Por qué ustedes solamente han traído desgracia a mi vida! Desde qué los conocí mi vida cambio totalmente—comienzo a gemir— ¡Mi vida ha sido un estúpido funeral desde qué ustedes llegaron! ¡He derramado lágrimas en su presencia o por su causa! ¡Estaba bien! ¡No necesito que me protejan! ¡No necesito que hagan nada por mí! ¡Desearía nunca haberlos conocido! ¡Largo!

Termino exhausta, con la garganta adolorida y con el rostro caliente, más bien, con el cuerpo reamente cálido, cómo si estuviera a cuarenta grados.

— Bella, tranquilízate—pide Stefan

— ¡Largo! ¡He dicho qué se larguen! Y si es posible de mi vida, preferiría estar muerta a seguir conviviendo con ustedes.

Señalo con violencia la puerta con mi dedo índice y con una mirada llena de rencor. Damon hace una mueca y se dirige a la puerta, Stefan le gana y sale primero, seguido de Damon, quien termina por azotar la puerta.

No me voy a derrumbar, soy Isabella Swan ¿o tal vez debería de renombrarme Marie Dwyer? Debería, Isabella Swan debería morir y renacer en Marie Dwyer, pero no, es muy… No por ellos voy a cambiar, simplemente, la débil Isabella Swan ha muerto, ha renacido en su lugar, Isabella Swan, la fuerte y decidida Bella Swan.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Siento demasiado la tardanza en actualizar, pero simplemente: no tenía inspiración y tenía tiempo, pero cuando tenía inspiración no tenía tiempo. Así que lo siento, en fin, ahora aprovecharé mi fin de semana y me pondré a trabajar, el capitulo esta un poco cortó lo sé, pero el siguiente va a estar un poco más largo. Espero qué les haya gustado. Y espero que hayan notado qué los hermanos Salvatore y Edward y Bella iban en el mismo vuelo y qué estuvieron en varios lugares al mismo tiempo, pero nunca se vieron, si no se dieron cuenta, lean los capitulos anteriores. En fin, no quiero extenderme. Nos vemos pronto. **_

_**Saludos.**_

_**¿Review? Espero ser merecedora de uno. **_

_**Besos.**_


	24. Capitulo 23: El nuevo acuerdo

**_¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta! AGAIN! FOREVER! Prometo no desaparecerme de nuevo tanto tiempo, pero realmente necesitaba un break, el colegio es estresante y demasiada presión... Sinceramente no tenía cabeza para escribir, no con tantas tareas. Pero por fin termino el año escolar y yo tengo más que tiempo para escribir, así qué_****URGENTE: CUATRO COSAS ANTES DE QUÉ LEAN**

**1. MIL GRACIAS POR ESPERARME TANTO TIEMPO**

**2. ¡BIENVENIDAS A LAS NUEVAS LECTORAS, ENSERIO AMO SUS REVIEWS Y ESPERO Y SIGAN LA HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL!**

**3. ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARLAS CON ESTE CAPITULO, VAYA QUÉ ME TOMO TIEMPO ESCRIBIRLO, Y SÍ QUIEREN OTRO POV EDWARD HAGANMELO SABER EN SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**4. IBA A ESCRIBIR UNA CUARTA COSA, PERO LA OLVIDE, SINCERAMENTE TENGO MUCHO SUEÑO... :D**

**Ahora bien, gracias por leer mis cuatro notas "urgentes" y espero disfrutes el capitulo, qué conste que actualicé un día antes de lo prometido [15 de mayo, ahora son las 12:59 AM del 14 de mayo]. Cualquier duda MENOS SPOILERS las resuelvo, dejenme un Review y si tienen cuenta se los contesto al instante.**

**- ¡HE RECORDADO! **

*** De nuevo gracias por esperarme, repito: lo suspendí por qué necesitaba dormir más allá de 2 horas cada día.**

*** LA MÁS IMPORTANTE: TENGO UN BLOG DONDE POSTEO LOS CAPITULOS DE MIS HISTORIAS Y EN PRIMER LUGAR ESTA ESTA, LA DIRECCION URL ES: ****elenatorblog .blogspot .mx / [QUITEN LOS ESPACIOS] SI QUIEREN VER LAS SENSUALES PORTADAS QUE HAGO PARA CADA CAPITULO Y DEJAR UN COMENTARIO O ALGO BONITO, VISITENLO.**

**Sin más lean, ¡GRACIAS! **

**Capitulo 23 El nuevo acuerdo**

_POV Edward_

Es de noche, estoy preocupado por Bella, debí de haberle insistido en acompañarle a casa, ella no debió de haberse ido así… Alice, su visión no había sido muy explicita, sólo veía, por lo qué pude leer, la luna creciente y dos sombras negras precipitarse a la entrada de la casa de Bella… ¿estará bien?

Muero por ir a su casa y asegurarme de qué todo está bien. De qué ella esta bien y no hay peligro, quizás Alice se haya equivocado, pero todo este asunto me tiene muy mal, estoy tenso y ni siquiera puedo concentrarme a leer la estúpida novela que tengo en mis manos.

Le amo, amo a bella con toda mi alma, si es qué tengo una. Desearía no estar peleando con ella como en los últimos días, en los qué hemos discutido por todo.

— Edward—llama Alice a mi puerta— ¿Puedo pasar?

— Claro, Alice.

Estoy recostado en el diván blanco de mi habitación y observo a mi pequeña hermana adoptiva entrar por la puerta blanca de madera, caminando tan elegantemente cómo si pareciera una hermosa bailarina de ballet clásico.

— ¿Qué sucede Alice?

— Lo siento—se disculpa—. Siento haberte metido en líos con Bella, no quería qué ustedes dos se molestaran, simplemente es qué me asuste y yo…

— Alice, no hay problema—la detengo antes de qué comience a sollozar.

Ese es el problema de Alice, detesta sentirse culpable por algo, ella es tan buena hermana, aunque a veces sea un poco impertinente, cómo esta noche.

— Gracias—sonríe alegre—. Así qué, ¿qué se siente ser el hermano vampiro más sexy de todos los tiempos?

— Alice…

Detesto qué me llamen vampiro, odio ese adjetivo, sí, soy un estúpido vampiro chupasangre pero ¿por qué recordármelo?

— Bueno, ya, no te estreses, sólo vine para disculparme y para decirte que mañana habrá un clima perfecto para jugar beisbol, claro, si no tienes nada más que hacer con Bella.

— Gracias, Alice.

La pequeña Alice sale de mi habitación con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, regreso a mi lectura, Cumbres Borrascosas, la novela que le encanta a Bella. Oh… Bella. Aquí viene de nuevo, intento sentirme triste, afligido, pero una oleada de tranquilidad me invade. Jasper.

Continúo leyendo:

_»Ya me arrepentía de haber llamado a aquella puerta y me disponía a marcharme, cuando él me mandó pasar y cerró la puerta con llave. En la habitación había un gran fuego, que constituía la única iluminación de la estancia. El suelo era de un tono gris y los platos que, siendo niña yo, me llamaban tanto la atención por su brillo, estaban cubiertos de polvo y de moho. Pregunté si podía llamar a la doncella para que me llevase a mi habitación. Earnshaw no se dignó contestarme. Se paseaba con las manos en los bolsillos, completamente ajeno a mi presencia al parecer, y tal era su profunda abstracción y tan misantrópico aspecto presentaba, que no me atreví a importunarle ya más._

_»No te extrañarás, Elena, cuando te diga que me sentí muy triste en aquel hogar inhospitalario, mil veces peor que la sociedad, y, sin embargo, situado a solo cuatro millas de mi antigua y agradable casa, donde habitan las únicas personas a quienes quiero en el mundo. Pero era lo mismo que si en lugar de cuatro millas nos separara el océano. Un abismo infranqueable, en todo caso..._

— ¡María Alicia! —exclamo— ¿volviste a romper otra botella de perfume?

Cierro el libro de golpe… ¡que peste!

Me levanto del diván blanco y salgo de mi habitación, oliendo. Huele dolorosamente dulce.

— ¡Eduardo Antonio! —hago una mueca al escuchar a Alice—. No te gusta ¿verdad? Me llamo Mary Alice, Alice para ti, no Alicia. Y no Edward, no he tirado nada.

Hago una mueca.

— Huele muy dulce, ¿no lo notas? —pregunto

Alice hace los mismos gestos que yo, arrugando la nariz e intentando halar más aire del necesario, yo por mi parte continuo inspeccionando el aroma, dulce, pero viéndolo bien no es como el de un perfume ni ninguna otra cosa artificial, esta es natural… como el olor de la sangre. Otra olida más. No, huele a neófito, pero no como huelen los neófitos, si no diferente.

— Creo que hay neófito en la ciudad—vuelvo a oler—, más bien dos, pero no son… son diferentes, por un lado siento que conozco ese olor, pero… Alice, tenemos que hablarle a Carlisle.

— Tienes razón—coincide ella—, es extraño, debería de haber visto algo… ¿por qué no lo vi?

Comienzo a cavilar, esos aromas, siento que los conozco pero no logro saber de donde… y luego, las visiones de Alice ¿por qué no lo vio? Ella debió de haber visto a cualquier neófito que llegue a Forks, como siempre lo ha hecho, con cualquier otro vampiro. O quizás si los vio…

— Alice… ¿Qué viste en tu visión exactamente? —pregunto

— Ya te lo dije, te lo mostré… sólo dos sombras negras precipitándose en la entrada de la casa de Bella ¿por qué?

— Puede que este relacionado—explico—. ¿Haz visto algo más en el futuro de Bella?

— No, nada—responde al instante—. Bueno, tampoco es como que he intentado ver algo.

— Inténtalo, voy a buscar a Carlisle, esto no me suena nada bien.

Alice asiente.

Bajo las escaleras con velocidad, buscando en el salón que es lo más cercano a algún miembro de mi familia, pero no logro hallarlo, Jasper esta aquí, en casa, lo sentí cuando su oleada de calma me tranquilizo. Emmett y Rosalie no están en casa, quizás debieron de haber salido o están en su habitación, lo cual dudo.

Voy a la cocina, nada. En el comedor, nada. Reviso mi reloj, es media noche. Quizás salieron de caza sin que me diera cuenta.

— ¡Edward! —grita Alice

Regreso a la planta alta de la casa.

— ¿Qué sucede, Alice?

— He visto algo sobre Bella, pero no estoy segura, va a salir a correr al parque, al amanecer, no estoy segura, y… y otras dos sombras, se va a encontrar con ellas.

Ella esta en peligro.

— ¿Carlisle? ¿Sabes dónde esta?

— Le acabo de llamar, él, Esme, Emmett y Rose salieron de caza, van a regresar lo más pronto posible.

Asiento, agradecido.

Aunque el resto de mi familia este de regreso, tardarán, quizás hasta la mañana, y Bella saldrá a correr por la madrugada.

Miro a Alice, tiene la vista perdida y el rostro intrigado, sondeo sus pensamientos y los veo, las sombras se han desvanecido, veo sus rostros, son ellos. Quienes pensé que nunca regresarían, qué estaban muertos…

Y de pronto, estoy corriendo fuera de mi casa, siguiendo el olor de aquellos, de Stefan y de su hermano ¿Damon? Sí, así se llama, así lo llamo Bella en el funeral de su padre, cuando corrió a abrazarlo. Paso por la casa de Bella, parece tranquila, con las luces de la planta baja y encendidas y las de su habitación apagadas, quizás ya se haya dormido, también veo a Sue, Seth y Leah en la planta baja.

Paso de largo siguiendo el rastro de olor, corro a toda mi capacidad, el olor se detiene y se intensifica en el "Hotel Palace Forks" El único hotel de lujo del pueblo, entro a velocidad humana y me dirijo a la recepción.

— Buenas noches, señorita ¿podría decirme donde se encuentran hospedados Damon y Stefan Salvatore?

— Disculpe, no puedo proporcionarle esa información…

— Les traigo un pedido, dígales que vengo de parte de Isabella Swan, ellos saben perfectamente que es.

La recepcionista me mira dudosa, pero toma el teléfono y marca a una línea. Y gracias a mis agudos sentidos logro escuchar la conversación.

— Es un hombre, dice que viene de parte de Isabella Swan, trae un pedido…

— ¿Un pedido? —dice una voz gruesa, Damon, supongo—Qué suba.

— Bien—cuelga el auricular—. Los hermanos Salvatore están hospedados en la Suite Presidencial, en el cuarto piso.

— Gracias.

Doy media vuelta y me dirijo al elevador. Las puertas se abren y entro en el, presionando el número cuatro. Con rapidez llego al cuarto piso y comienzo a buscar la Suite Presidencial. Esta situada dos habitaciones después del elevador, junto a un enorme ventanal. Toco la puerta dos veces y la puerta se abre.

— Que agradable sorpresa… Stefan te buscan—dice Damon

— No. Vengo a buscarlos a los dos.

Empujo la puerta y entro al interior de la habitación, hay una pequeña sala de colores crema con café. Stefan va dando la vuelta y apareciéndose en la misma sala, parece sorprendido de verme. Y su hermano Damon, él parece descarado,

— Pensé qué estaban muertos—digo

— La gente suele pensar cosas y usualmente están equivocados—responde el moreno, Damon.

Le dedico una sonrisa sarcástica y fastidiada.

— Edward… ¿Cullen? —pregunta Stefan.

El antiguo compañero de Bella entra a la sala, con el rostro indescifrable, es diferente, por supuesto, como lo había adivinado hace unos minutos, pero el olor de ambos… es tan dulce como el de un vampiro, pero al mismo tiempo es tan distinto, me hace sentir confundido…

— Sí, y tú eres Stefan—lo miro—, y Damon Salvatore…

Stefan asiente.

— Lo qué no logro entender es qué buscan en Bella.

— Oye tranquilo, Sherlock—dice Damon—. ¿Qué quieres?

— Saber por qué fueron a buscar a Bella, ella no los necesita más.

— Y tú por qué estas tan interesado en Bella

— Por qué soy _su novio_, Damon.

Los dos hermanos me miran sorprendidos, como si no supieran de la noticia.

Sí, son vampiros, de eso estoy completamente seguro, su olor, es inconfundible, pero son vampiros distintos, como si fuéramos dos clases diferentes, como si ellos fueran de una raza y mi familia y los demás vampiros que conozco fuéramos de otra diferente.

— Bien, así que les sugiero alejarse de Bella si no quieren que ella se entere de lo que ambos son. Aléjense de Bella, por el bien de ella, y dejen este pueblo, por el bien de todos los que vivimos en él.

— Edward, nosotros no podemos hacer eso—dice Stefan con voz pasiva—. Nosotros queremos ayudarla, protegerla…

— ¡¿Protegerla?! ¡Lo único que le han causado a Bella desde que aparecieron ha sido una vida miserable llena de sufrimiento! Es cómo si con ustedes viniera una ola de maldiciones para ella.

Todo pasa muy rápido, un momento estoy diciéndoles la verdad a los hermanos Salvatore y en otro estoy en el suelo chocando contra la pared, Damon esta sobre mí, mis sentidos vampíricos son mucho más rápidos, logro esquivar el primer puñetazo, Damon me ruge, justo como lo hago yo cuando ataco, justo como lo hacemos todos en mi familia, pero lo distinto en él es qué su rostro se deforma, denotando sus venas como si parecieran grietas en su nívea piel, sus ojos se tornan ensangrentados en la parte que deberían estar blancos, a excepción de su iris que se conserva del color azul grisáceo, entonces reúno fuerzas y arrojo a Damon al otro lado de la habitación, ambos forcejeamos ¿Cuándo ha sido la última vez que he peleado con alguien? Siglos. Siempre suelo jugar a pelear con Jasper y Emmett, pero nunca realmente, nunca enojado y con tanta furia acumulada como ahora, no. Esta es una situación diferente.

Descubro algo, Damon sangra, tiene el labio roto y sangra ¿no se supone que los vampiros no lo hacemos? Nosotros no podemos sangrar, no podemos tener heridas, y el corazón de Damon late, al igual que el de Stefan, eso es algo que no había notado, nuestros corazones, el de los vampiros, no debe de latir, estamos muertos…

Dejo a Damon en el suelo, adolorido, con el rostro sangrando, se supone que eso no debe de suceder.

— Podemos hacer un trato—sugiere en voz alta, Stefan, tratando de calmar los ánimos—. No tenemos por qué hacer esto.

— El vampiro ya se delato—dice Damon—. No eres tan humano como aparentas, Edward.

Damon se ha recuperado, solo quedan rastros de sangre en su rostro los cuales se esta limpiando con el dorso de la mano.

— Puedo decirle a Bella lo que eres—dice Damon sarcásticamente—, un vampiro…

— Podemos llegar a un acuerdo—repite Stefan— ¿Qué logramos con alejar a Bella para siempre de nosotros? No logramos nada más que dolor, dolor para ella. ¿No lo único que queremos es protegerla? Por qué no lo hacemos.

— Stefan…

— Damon—responde él con dureza y gran madurez—. Edward, estoy completamente seguro qué tu quieres proteger a Bella y que no quieres que le revelemos a ella tu verdadera identidad, así como nosotros no queremos que tu hagas lo mismo.

Asiento.

¿Un acuerdo? ¿Sobre qué? Es imposible, no.

Pero por un lado Stefan tiene razón, no puedo arriesgar así a mi familia, si me descubro yo, descubro a toda mi familia, no puedo hacerles eso y también quiero proteger a Bella, tanto como mi eterna vida me lo permita, que ella sea feliz, que viva una vida plena…

— ¿Qué clase de acuerdo?

— Termina con Bella—responde Stefan—. Debemos estar en la misma situación, por ambas partes, tú terminas con Bella y los tres nos encargamos de cuidarla, _como amigos_. Y también tendremos prohibido revelarle a Bella secretos ajenos, si Damon y yo queremos qué Bella sepa lo qué somos, nosotros se lo diremos. Igualmente tú.

— ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ustedes?

— Por qué los tres queremos exactamente lo mismo, Edward—responde Damon—. Proteger a Bella de todo mal que le aceche.

Lo miro.

Parece un poco más serio, más tranquilo.

— Te damos nuestra palabra, Edward—dice Stefan, tendiéndome su mano.

— No sé. Tengo qué… tengo qué consultarlo con mi familia.

Salgo de la habitación caminando, dubitativo.

Bajo en automático las escaleras del hotel, no el elevador. Intento concentrarme para regresar a casa sin cometer ningún error. Necesito hablar con mi familia, contarles lo que sucede, preguntarle a Carlisle sobre ellos ¿sabrá algo sobre lo qué ellos son? Quizás sí, él es mucho más viejo que cualquiera de los integrantes de nuestra familia.

Me detengo frente a la gran puerta de madera blanca que es mi casa, puedo olerlos, todos los Cullen están ahí, incluyéndome, entro caminando a paso humano, intentando ocultar todos los sentimientos que me embargan.

— ¡Edward! —me llama Alice— ¡Edward! Carlisle y Esme están en casa ¿has averiguado algo?

Asiento

— Sí, reúnelos a todos en la biblioteca, es urgente, en cinco minutos bajo.

Subo las escaleras hasta mi habitación, la ropa que he llevado me ha quedado manchada de sangre de Damon, saco de mi extenso closet una nueva muda de ropa limpia. Pantalones de mezclilla, tenis cómodos, playera de manga larga color arena. Me cambio de ropa y la sucia la meto en una bolsa negra de basura, después me encargare de ella.

Bajo las escaleras, el Sol debe de estar por salir, eso lo noto mientras bajo las escaleras, el cielo se torna morado-azul, deben de ser las cinco de la mañana, no sé, no quiero averiguarlo. Me dirijo hasta la biblioteca familiar, giro la perilla con tensión y empujo la puerta, ahí están todos reunidos, toda mi familia, los qué sí son parecidos a mí, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle y luego estoy yo, parado frente al umbral de aquel lugar.

— Necesito hablar con ustedes—musito.

— Edward… ¿sucede algo, cariño? —pregunta Esme preocupada

— Lamentablemente, sí—respondo—. Creo que todos recordaran el incidente con Bella, cuando Alice tuvo… su visión.

Los seis integrantes de mi familia ahí presentes me miran mientras asienten.

— Bien, pues… Yo estaba en mi habitación, Alice entro en ella y al salir noté un olor dulzón en el ambiente, al principio pensé que era un perfume de Alice, pero al llamarla…

— Y de qué modito— interrumpió ella

— ¡Alice! —exclame—. Bueno, ambos descubrimos qué no era cualquier olor, era como el olor de un Neófito, pero éste olor tenía algo diferente, nos supimos descifrar qué era, pero sabíamos qué era algo diferente. También dicho olor me resultaba conocido, entonces decidí seguirlo y me llevo hasta un lugar…

Suspiro y continúo.

— Me llevo hasta el Hotel Palace Forks, y me lleve un gran chasco al descubrir qué o más bien _quiénes _estaban hospedados ahí…eran los hermanos Salvatore, los qué creíamos muertos, al parecer no lo están o tal vez sí, eso no lo sé aún. Pues, el punto es qué descubrí por boca de ellos qué son vampiros, pero no lo son como nosotros, su corazón late, tienen sangre en su interior, pelee con uno de ellos y él tenía dolor, Carlisle ¡dolor real y humano! Otro dato es qué sus ojos no son dorados como nosotros, los de ellos son exactamente iguales a cuando eran humanos.

— Puede qué usen lentillas de color como nosotros—intervino Alice.

— No, lo dudo, las lentillas se disuelven con facilidad en nosotros, en cambio en ellos… durante todo el tiempo que estuve ahí sus ojos no cambiaron… Espera, Carlisle sus ojos se transformaron, sus venas denotaron más de lo normal, como su piel se agrietara y su globo ocular estaba lleno de sangre, sus colmillos eran largos y… lo único que conservo su color era su iris… Y bueno, ellos también saben lo qué soy, además me propusieron un trato. Me dijeron que no revelarían nuestro secreto a Bella ni a nadie si terminaba con ella, y los tres que tenemos el mismo fin común, la protegeríamos…

Miro a mi familia, están sorprendidos, esto es nuevo para todos, nunca nos habíamos topado con ninguna especie similar.

— Lo qué me cuentas es extraordinario, Edward… Una vez, mientras vivía con Aro en la antigua Italia llego un hombre llamado Nicklaus a visitarle, ambos parecían igual de descarados y sínicos, pero eran totalmente diferentes, Nicklaus tenía absolutamente todas las descripciones que nos has contado, pero Aro lo llamaba Nicklaus el Original, nunca lo volví a ver, y cuando le pregunté a Aro él simplemente me había dicho que eran diferentes, me contó su historia, o parte de ella, ellos son vampiros, como nosotros, pero a ellos los crearon mediante magia.

"La Bruja Original era madre de Nicklaus y de sus otros cinco hijos, uno de los cuales murió. Ella lo único que quería era protegerlos de todos los males que acechaban a sus hijos, así qué aprovecho sus dones como bruja e hizo un hechizo, termino convirtiendo a sus hijos en vampiros, como una forma de protección, no estoy seguro de como lo hizo, pero ahí renacieron seis vampiros Originales, los primeros en su tipo: Nicklaus, Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah y el padre, Mikael.

"Los vampiros Originales han creado ha más vampiros de su especie a lo largo del tiempo, es posible que Stefan y Damon bajo circunstancias desconocidas hayan sido transformados, por alguno de los Vampiros Originales o por cualquier otro vampiro que un Original haya transformado. Es por eso que son diferentes, no tenemos el mismo origen.

— Y nosotros Carlisle ¿nuestra especie como fue creada? —preguntó Jasper

— Nadie lo sabe, no existe ningún vampiro tan viejo como para poder servirnos de referencia, ni el mismo Aro ha podido resolver esa incógnita, simplemente existimos por alguna u otra razón. Pero nosotros somos distintos, eso es lo único que sabemos—aseguró él.

— Y en cuanto al trato ¿qué debo de hacer?

— Es tú decisión, hijo. Eres libre de tomar tus decisiones, sólo haz lo qué creas qué es lo mejor para Bella.

Y ahí esta, una gran explicación de uno de los vampiros que más admiraba. Mi padre, Carlisle. Sin duda debía de hacer lo mejor para Bella y en cierta forma mantenerme alejado de ella y de los peligros que suponen estar cerca de ella quizá sea lo mejor para ella, con tal de qué este bien.


	25. Capitulo 24: El fin del romance

**¡Hola!**

_**Sin más tiene mi primicia sobre esta capitulo, así qué espero qué lo disfruten. Sé qué me tarde mucho, pero no se em va a hacer costumbre, lo prometo. Hummm... Me iré en veinte días de viaje y por lo tanto en estos veinte días me aplicaré para dejar escritos la mayor cantidad de capitulos posibles. Después, de quince hermosos días en playa, regresaré a la ciudad al coelgio :S... y otra vez a empezar el maratón de capitulos para dejar escritos la mayoría. **_

_**Por cierto, amo sus reviews :* **_

_**Sin más, lean.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 24: El fin del romance**

* * *

Estoy en mi habitación, con la luz apagada, recostada y con los ojos cerrados. Tratando de no pensar en absolutamente nada. No quiero pensar.

No quiero pensar y torturarme como en los últimos meses con el constante ¿por qué? Porque nunca obtendré una respuesta. Lo sé. Me gustaría regresar el tiempo, a donde mi padre seguía vivo, disfrutarlo, desayunar con él, como solía hacerlo antes. Pelearme a diario con Leah y ver películas con Seth, ayudar a Sue en la cocina antes de qué llegue mi padre… cómo cuando mi vida aún era feliz. Pero sé qué es imposible.

Tengo qué ser fuerte. Las cosas han empeorado en muy poco tiempo. Pero no me voy a derrumbar, no lo voy a hacer. Mi corazón puede estar destrozado y puedo estarme muriendo por dentro, pero no le daré a la gente el gusto de verme sufrir. No lo haré.

Un sonido me saca de mis pensamientos.

Abajo, han abierto la puerta, ahora se escuchan voces varias, las reconozco al instante: Leah, Sue y Seth. Pero los voy a ignorar, no haré ruido, no me siento con ganas como para ponerme a platicar con otras personas. Hoy no. De hecho me siento exactamente como cuando había entrado al colegio este año, la presencia de personas me molesta, quiero estar sola.

— ¡Bella! —exclama Sue desde la planta baja—. Ven a cenar, cariño.

No respondo.

Las luces apagadas deben decirles qué estoy dormida, o cualquier otra cosa qué ellos deseen pensar, no me importa.

Las voces cesan y todo se torna silencioso. Un silencio sepulcral que me concede la paz para desconectarme y no pensar.

— Bella—susurra una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta—. Bella, baja a cenar.

Es la voz de Leah.

¿Cuándo ella se había dignado a ser tan amable conmigo? Oh… lo olvidaba, desde qué mi vida se volvió tan miserable qué sus malos tratos ya no significaban nada para mi.

— Bella… ven a cenar, por favor—dice ella.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y con pesadez me levanto de la cama, en las penumbras de mi habitación me observo en el viejo tocador de madera blanca y trato de arreglar mi cabello, prendo las luces e intento parecer dormida, me dispongo a abrir la puerta.

— ¿Qué paso? —preguntó como si no supiera nada

— Qué bajes a cenar, hemos traído la cena—dice ella con grandes ojos inocentes.

— Sí, ya bajo—concedo con una sonrisa, fingida.

Cierro la puerta

Me dirijo de nuevo a mi cama y me dejo caer de golpe, cierro los ojos, cubro mi rostro con las palmas de mis manos y doy un profundo suspiro.

Me siento como el primer día de clases, quiero estar sola, solamente yo y mis pensamientos, sólo yo, aquí acostada, pensando y lamentándome, pero sin nadie qué me este atosigando. Lo sé, me gusta sufrir en silencio.

— Como el primer día…

Suspiro.

Añoro el primer día, cuando todo era más sencillo. Cuando mi mayor preocupación era no aprobar un examen de trigonometría. Pero ahora, todo se ha complicado.

— ¡Bella! —grita Sue desde la planta baja

Sin más, me levantó, con pesadez, me miro en el tocador de mi habitación y trato de parecer normal, de aparentar una cara normal. Sin sufrimiento.

Salgo de mi habitación y bajo las escaleras corriendo, doy vuelta para llegar hasta la cocina-comedor y me detengo a observar aquella escena: están sentados los tres, Seth, Sue y Leah, felices, sonrientes y repartiéndose su comida ¿por qué yo no puedo ser así de feliz? Sin preocupaciones además de las normales, sin sufrimientos.

— Bella, ven a cenar, hemos traído burritos, Jake los ha hecho—dice Seth con una sonrisa

— Sí, Bella, ven… o Seth se los va a terminar—concluye Leah.

Es media noche, ¿Quién cena a media noche? Como sea, mí familia cena a media noche.

Ahora ellos son mi familia.

No me queda nada más qué ellos tres, aquellos tres seres humanos sin secretos ni fantasmas del pasado, simplemente ellos. Mi familia.

Suspiro.

Camino hasta el lavabo para lavarme las manos, acto seguido las seco y me siento en una de las sillas libres, Sue con una tierna y maternal sonrisa me sirve un poco de refresco de Cola en un vaso y me lo tiende, junto con un plato. En una charola al frente de la mesa esta una orden de burritos, junto con otras cosas como patatas. Tomo un burrito y lo pongo en mi plato, disponiéndome para comerlo.

— ¿Qué tal tu viaje, querida? —pregunta Sue

La pregunta me toma por sorpresa. Pero es obvio qué debía de preguntármelo, ¿no? Acabo de regresar de chicago, hace casi veinte horas, espera de seguro a que le cuenta sobre mi viaje y lo hermoso que debió de haber sido, sí, todo fue hermoso, a excepción de los últimos días.

— Fue hermoso—digo dándole una mordida a mi burrito.

— Me alegro, oye tú y Edward… ¿se protegieron?

Casi escupo el trago de refresco qué acababa de dar. Comienzo a toser descontroladamente y siento a Leah dándome unas ligeras palmadas con el dorso de su mano… ¿cuidarme? Rayos…

Miro a mi hermanastra mientras me limpio con una servilleta de papel, Seth esta aguantándose una buena carcajada al igual qué Leah, quien simplemente sonríe con malicia.

— Sue, Edward y yo…—tartamudeo—, no…—suspiro.

— Está bien, cariño, está bien, siempre y cuando se cuiden.

— No Sue… Edward y yo nunca hemos… _eso._

— Oh…—dice ella, apenada—. Continuemos, cenando.

Suspiro con fuerza y doy una gran mordida a mi burrito, seguido de un trago de refresco, observo a Seth, riéndose.

— Oye borra esa sonrisita, eh—digo con un falso enojo, mientras le pateo por debajo de la mesa.

— ¡Auch! ¡Mamá, Bella me pateó! —dice él, quejándose.

— ¡Mamá, Bella me pateó! —me burlo de él

Comienzo a reír, descontroladamente. Leah ríe al igual qué yo y también Sue. Seth parece un poco molesto, pero nada de qué alarmarse, simplemente, molesto de qué se burlen de él.

— Me gusta esto—dice Sue—. Verte reír y sonreír, Bella. Hacía mucho tiempo qué no te veía así, feliz—dice ella, acariciándome con el dorso de mi mano—. Extrañaba esto, estar así en familia—concluye con una sonrisa, tomándome de la mano a mí y a su hijo menor, para darnos un apretón.

La cena termina y yo me levanto de la mesa para recoger los trastos sucios y ponerlos en el fregadero.

— Yo los lavo, cariño—dice Sue—. Debes estar cansada, será mejor qué vayas a recostarte—dice.

Agradezco.

Salgo de la cocina para subir las escaleras con rapidez hasta mi habitación, y tirarme en la cama.

[…]

No sé cuanto tiempo me dormí.

Pero estoy despierta, con los ojos bien abiertos, y despierta, también estoy con la ropa de la noche anterior, recostada sobre las sábanas de mi cama, con las cortinas abiertas y la tenue luz del Sol entrando por las ventanas.

Tengo unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero no sé por qué. Algo paso ayer, pero no logro recordar a ciencia cierta qué fue…

Damon y Stefan… Alice y Bella.

¡Mierda! ¿Tan terrible fue el día de ayer? Que asco. Por suerte termino, y hoy es hoy. Aun qué tengo qué arreglar algunas cosas con los hermanos Salvatore ¿o dejarlo ir? No sé. Quizás la segunda.

Me levanto de mi cama para dirigirme hacía el baño.

Las maletas yacen junto a la puerta, cerradas y sin desempacar. Paso de largo hasta el closet y tomo una toalla, me dirijo al baño, donde me desprendo de mi ropa y entro para disfrutar la cálida agua y relajarme.

Termino de bañarme y envuelvo mi cuerpo en la toalla, regreso a mi habitación y cierro la puerta con seguro, para cambiarme de ropa, a una más cómoda, la misma ropa de siempre, jeans ajustados, una remera y mis Converse.

Bajo las escaleras y en automático me dirijo a la cocina, para empezar a preparar el desayuno. Sacó un par de huevos y los rompo en un recipiente y comienzo a batirlos con los demás ingredientes para terminar por remojar las rebanadas de pan en él y ponerlas en el sartén, colocó las rebanadas tostadas en un plato. Apago el sartén y comienzo a lavar los trastes. Tengo hambre aunque la cena debió de haberme dejado lo bastante llena como para no comer hasta la tarde.

Tomo en un plato mis dos rebanadas de pan francés junto con un vaso de leche y comienzo a comerlos. Termino el pan francés y saco del refrigerador lo qué sobró de la cena de anoche, caliento un burrito en el microondas y me sirvo un poco de jugo de manzana en un vaso.

Termino el desayuno y me dispongo a lavar los trastes.

Justo voy terminando de enjuagar el último plato cuando el timbre suena, ya ha amanecido bastante bien. Me seco las manos con una toalla y camino hasta la puerta.

Es Edward.

Abro la puerta y lo tomo de la mano haciéndolo pasar, recibiéndolo con un beso.

— Buenos días, mi amor—digo con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Bella, yo…—dice él, más serio.

— ¿Tú qué? —pregunto, sorprendida

— Tenemos qué hablar, Bella… ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? —pregunta

Asiento.

Edward me toma de la mano y me lleva hasta el exterior de la casa, donde comenzamos a caminar en dirección al bosque.

No digo nada.

Quiero protestar, decirle algo… el no actúa así, pero no se me ocurre ninguna forma de hacerlo._ Esto no me gusta, algo va mal, muy mal_, repito para mí misma. ¿Pero por qué me siento así? Sé qué el no es así, sí, pero ¿por qué sentirme así? Yo misma sé qué no ha pasado nada malo entre nosotros dos… _Chicago, Alice…_.

Ay no, sí han pasado cosas entre nosotros. ¿Debo empezar a sentirme más nerviosa?

No. No debo de estar nerviosa.

Estamos a unos minutos de mi casa, en el bosque, apenas si se puede alcanzar a ver el segundo piso de la casa, donde se encuentra mi habitación.

— Está bien, hablemos—digo, sonando más valiente de lo qué me siento.

— Bella, creo qué debemos terminar.

— ¡¿Qué?! —pregunto, sorprendida.

El corazón me da un vuelco y mi respiración comienza a acelerarse.

— Bella, no te convengo.

Su respuesta me confunde. Lo miro tratando de entender a qué rayos se refiere con "No te convengo". Pero en cambio, Edward me mira con frialdad.

— No seas ridículo, Edward—quiero sonar enfadada, pero termino sonando suplicante—. Eres lo mejor qué me ha pasado en la vida.

— Mi mundo no es para ti, Bella—dice él, con tristeza.

— ¡No Edward, no! ¿Es por lo de Chicago, verdad? Edward… perdón, eso fue… Edward…—suplico—. Edward te amo, tu eres lo mejor qué me ha pasado, tú fuiste quien me ayudo en mis peores momentos, no puedes hacerme esto.

Estoy hiperventilando, tratando de encontrar las palabras necesarias para decir las cosas correctas, expresar lo qué siento. Pero el permanece ahí, con el rostro indescifrable.

— ¿Tú… no… me quieres? —digo, confundida por como suena.

Temo su respuesta, realmente la temo, pero creo qué es necesario saberla.

— No.

Lo miro sin comprender nada. Edward en cambio me mira sin remordimiento, su rostro no expresa sentimiento alguno. Una sensación horrible me embarga, nauseas, como si mi presión hubiera descendido hasta el suelo.

— Bien, eso cambia las cosas—digo, de forma tranquila y extrañamente razonable.

— En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero no creo qué debamos continuar, Bella. Y esto no tiene nada qué ver con lo de Chicago… Así qué, perdóname por permitir qué esto llegara demasiado lejos.

— Edward…

— Bella, por favor, no hagamos las cosas más difíciles.

Edward no dice nada más.

Veo a la nada, veo al vacío. Veo a la nada. Siento qué su presencia se va, qué ya no esta aquí, conmigo. Pero no me muevo, me quedo parada como una estatua, sin poderme mover, pero al mismo tiempo capaz de sentir todo lo qué esta pasando.

Entonces, caigo en cuenta.

Miro a mí alrededor, Edward ya se ha ido. Comienzo a sollozar y pronto las lágrimas acuden a mí, cayendo descontroladamente por mis mejillas, caigo de rodillas al suelo y comienzo a llorar descontroladamente.

Otra vez no, por favor. Otra vez, todo se viene abajo.

Otra vez.

* * *

_**¿Qué les ha parecido? Este lo escribí en dos días... Jajaja**_

_**Bueno, en el siguiente capitulo: Nuevas relaciones de amistad masculinas y femeninas para con Bella, historias, secretos... Y una noticia para Bella... El capitulo se va a llamar "El despertar" Y espero subirlo en los próximos cuatro días. **_

_**XOXO **_

_**¿REVIEW?**_


	26. Capitulo 25: El despertar

_**Hola! **_

_**A ver... **_

_**La cosa es esta, iba a publicar el dia que dije, pero mi maravillosa computadora se descompuso, y lleva un mes sin servir. Ahi teng O. Y ya solo me faltaba terminar el capitulo. Como les digo, la computadora lleva un mes sin servir, y ahi tenia todo, entonces casi me muero al saber que la van a formatear! Por suerte... guarde el capitulo en mi USB, cosa que no recordaba hasta ahorita que la use. El capitulo no esta terminado, pero ya iba muy adelantado, así que mi solucion es esta:**_

_**Publico el capitulo hasta donde me quede, y continuo escribiendo de manera tradicional (en libreta) el resto del capitulo para publicarlo en una semana,que es cuando masomenos me entregan mi nueva laptop. Así no las hago esperar demasiado como ya se me ha estado hecho costumbre. **_

_**Otra cosa. **_

_**ballesterosslash Gracias por tu review! Ya me habia dado cuenta de los horrores de edicion que a veces cometo, (todo por escribir a media noche y publicar mas dormida que despierta) . Por eso he tomado la desicion desde hace como tres meses de pasar todo a un nuevo documento y corregir los errores. ¡Gracias por tu observacion! **_

_**Ahora sí! Les dejo la parte que ya tenia escrita, para que la disfruten! Y agradezco sus reviews!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 25: El despertar**

|FEBRERO|

|MARZO|

|ABRIL|

|MAYO|

|JUNIO|

El tiempo pasa incluso aunque parezca imposible, incluso a pesar de que cada movimiento de la manecilla del reloj duela como el latido de la sangre al palpitar detrás de un cardenal. El tiempo transcurre de forma desigual, con saltos extraños y treguas insoportables, pero pasa. Incluso para mí.

[…]

— ¡Bella! —escucho a lo lejos— ¡Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer!

Caroline da un ligero golpe a la mesa

— ¿Qué? —pregunto distraídamente

— Bella, deja de observarlos—me susurra en reproche, Caroline

— Perdón—digo distraídamente

Alejo mi vista de ellos y miro a Caroline, quien me mira reprobatoriamente. Ellos en cambio, están distraídamente bien sentados, platicando animadamente y jugando con sus alimentos. ¿Desde cuando la familia Cullen y Stefan se sentaban en la misma mesa? Hasta donde yo sabía ellos se odiaban.

Pero claro, en los últimos cinco meses todo había cambiado rotundamente.

Después de qué Edward me dejará en el bosque y me desplomara en llantos la pase muy mal, de echo no sé si ya lo he superado, por qué esas heridas se abren cada vez qué los veo.

Ahora bien, después de qué me desplomara en el bosque, me quedé ahí llorando hasta el atardecer, llovió un poco y eso me ayudo a tranquilizarme para poder volver por mi propio pie a casa, aunque nadie noto mi ausencia. Desde entonces me aleje de todos, no hablaba con nadie pero podía notar los esfuerzos de mis compañeros de clase por acercarse a mí, entre ellos Caroline Forbes y Bonnie Bennett, quienes en estos últimos cinco meses se habían vuelto mis más cercanas amigas.

Cuando regresé al colegio una gran sorpresa me tomo con la guardia baja, Edward y Stefan, así cómo Alice y Rosalie habían cambiado las clases qué compartían conmigo y se habían trasladado a otro grupo. Aún no sé como lo lograron y cuando quise preguntarle a Anne ella dijo qué no sabía nada, cosa qué me extraño demasiado, pues ella era quien controlaba todo.

Así qué los últimos cinco meses de mi vida he estado viviendo sin vida. Dejé de escribir en mi diario, por qué ya no había nada qué contar, mi vida se ha vuelto una rutina desde entonces: me despierto, voy al colegio, regreso del colegio, hago la tarea, me baño y duermo. O trato de dormir, por qué constantemente tengo pesadillas, de la mañana en qué Edward y yo terminamos, de cuando vi la casa de Damon y Stefan consumirse en llamas, del funeral de mi padre… pesadillas de todas las cosas horribles qué me han pasado en la vida. De hecho, me sentía constantemente apenada por qué despertaba a los tres habitantes de mi casa con mis gritos a media noche, fue entonces qué Sue tomo la decisión de llevarme con un psicólogo, quien me mandaba pastillas antidepresivas y unos somníferos, para combatir la "depresión" qué tenía.

Quizás si tenía depresión, o quizás mi vida era un asco, por las muchas y trágicas cosas qué había vivido en menos de un año.

Y ahora, ahora. Estaba aquí, sentada en una mesa redonda para ocho personas en la qué se sentaban: Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Ángela, Eric, Jessica y Mike. La razón de estar con todos ellos era la misma por la qué ahora Caroline me hablaba con demasiada confianza y ahora era una de mis amigas más cercanas:

En febrero, me deprimí aún más, al acercarse la fecha del día de los enamorados. Fue entonces qué Caroline me hablo, y me invito a su casa a una fiesta en la qué me sentí demasiado incómoda, fue una fiesta pequeña, simplemente las mismas ocho personas qué ahora nos encontrábamos sentadas en la blanca y redonda mesa frente a mí. Después de esa terrible noche, Caroline y Bonnie trataron de acercarse más a mí y por dos meses me vi acosada con sus diarias visitas a mi casa.

Pero lo agradecía.

Ellas me distraían demasiado bien, y más cuando Caroline me ocupaba en alguna de sus actividades extracurriculares en las qué siempre estaba ocupada.

— Entonces, ¿qué opinas, Bella? —escucho la distante voz de Caroline

Parpadeo repetidas veces tratando de despejar mi mente y alejarme de todos los recuerdos en los qué había estado pensando.

— ¿Sobre qué? —preguntó distraídamente

— Sobre el viaje a la Push—me susurra Matt

— Cómo sea—respondo, dándole un sorbo a mi lata de refresco

— ¡No Bella! ¡No es un cómo sea! ¿quieres venir o no? —pregunta Caroline con su habitual tono de súplica-orden

— Sí, Car. Sí voy a ir.

— Esa voz me agrada—responde ella, triunfal.

De nuevo escucho las voces lejanas de Caroline y Jessica platicando animadamente, ambas son tan parecidas, nunca dejan de hablar y tienen un espíritu líder, eso les causo problemas al principio, pero ambas han aprendido a llevarse bien. Se podría decir qué Caroline es la abeja reina y Jessica es la chica qué pretende ser la abeja reina, a la cual Caroline usa para lo qué necesite, y claro, Jess siempre le hace caso.

Fijo mi vista en ellos, comiendo y riendo tan descaradamente, como si se divirtieran, cómo si fueran amigos de toda la vida. De pronto, la vista de Edward se fija en mí y su semblante cambia, ya no ríe, ahora parece serio, y me mira fijamente. Le sostengo la mirada sin decir nada.

— ¡Bella otra vez! —dice Caroline, haciéndome saltar.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó

— ¡Tu mirada aquí! —dice chasqueando los dedos, frente a mí.

La miro sin ninguna expresión y ella, seria, baja la mirada y las manos de la mesa. Todos nos miran. Y por suerte, el timbre suena, sólo una clase más y seré libre por el día de hoy.

La clase de trigonometría termina y con ella un típico día en mi vida, en los últimos cinco meses. Recojo mis libros y ordeno mis cosas en la mochila para tomarla y colgarla al hombro, me levanto de la silla y cuando estoy a punto de salir una mano me detiene. Me giro para observarla y veo a Caroline, con una mirada fija en mí.

— Auch… Caroline, me haces daño—musito

— Tú te haces más daño, Bella. Tenemos qué hablar.

— Pero…

— Pero nada, te voy a llevar a casa, y no vas a decir qué no. Tenemos qué hablar Bella—su rostro cambia a uno más suplicante y preocupado, al igual qué su voz—. Tú coche esta en el taller, así qué no te puedes negar.

Suspiro y retrocedo unos centímetros, haciendo qué ella libere de forma automática, mi brazo. Me cuelgo bien la mochila y espero a qué ella y Bonnie, tomen sus cosas para salir las tres del salón de clases.

Caminamos por el estacionamiento hasta el automóvil negro y realmente hermoso, al otro lado del estacionamiento, los observo, parados de forma casual a lado de sus automóviles, de nuevo me pierdo en su mirada y las frágiles heridas de mi corazón se abren, dolorosas y ardientes, al igual qué el profundo agujero en mi pecho, el cual se agrada cada día.

— ¡YA! —grita Caroline— Estoy harta

Escucho el portazo qué da y sus duros tacones chocando contra el asfalto dirigiéndose hasta mí. Pego un gran brinco y dirijo mi vista hasta ella, esta furiosa y se detiene frente a mí, con fuego ardiente en su mirada, por otro lado, Bonnie esta de lado contrario, observando todo con grandes e impresionados ojos expectantes.

Todo pasa muy rápido, un momento Caroline esta plantada frente a mí y al otro su dura y pálida mano se estampa contra mi mejilla, ladeándome la cabeza.

— ¡¿Qué rayos te sucede, Caroline Forbes?! —exclamo, molesta.

— Sube al automóvil. No me hagas volverte a golpear, Bella.

Sin decir nada más, abro la portezuela del asiento trasero del automóvil y me siento con los brazos cruzados sobre mi regazo.

Ni bien, el automóvil de Caroline se estaciona frente a mi casa y me dispongo a salir con gran rapidez de él, para dirigirme, casi corriendo hasta mi casa, abro la puerta y la cierro de golpe, dejándome caer molesta en el sillón.

No hay nadie en casa.

— Isabella Swan, abre la puerta ahora mismo—ordena Caroline.

— Púdrete.

Escucho unos ligeros movimientos, y acto seguido, la puerta de mi casa se abre, escuchándose los pasos de aquella rubia retumbando.

— Esto es allanamiento de morada, Caroline—exclamo, molesta.

— No me importa, tenemos qué hablar, Bella.

La ignoro.

Prendo la televisión y la pongo a un volumen casi tan alto qué me impide escuchar su voz, dejo el control remoto en la mesa de centro y me cruzo de brazos, observando la televisión.

— Bien, a mi manera—la escucho susurrar.

Caroline se levanta del sillón y se dirige hasta la televisión, donde lo desconecta, perdiendo imagen y sonido. Entonces se sienta frente a mí sobre la mesa de centro.

— Ahora no me hagas amarrarte a una silla para qué tengas qué escucharme, Bella—dice ella como una orden—. Bella…—suspira—. No me gusta esto, me estas asustando—su tono de voz cambia, arruga la frente y comienza a hablar con tristeza—. Estoy asustada de ti, Bella. Ángela y Bonnie también lo están. Mira…—me toma de las manos y suspira—. Sé qué has pasado por cosas horribles, cosas qué ningún ser humano ha enfrentado, o no por lo menos en menos de un año y todo junto, sé por el dolor por el qué estas pasando. Y me preocupa la actitud qué estas teniendo ante esto.

— Caroline…—digo

— No Bella, déjame hablar—sentencia, ella—. Entendemos qué te sientas devastada, pero ¿esa es razón para desaprovechar tu vida? Sé qué amabas a Edward con toda tú alma y qué creer a tus hermanastros muertos y qué luego estuvieran vivos fue un gran y duro golpe para ti, también entiendo el gran golpe qué sentiste al perder a tu padre, yo también lo sentí al perder al mío. Bella, no vas a vivir por siempre, las decisiones qué tomes ahora, las cosas qué vivas ahora van a repercutir en tu futuro… ¿eso es lo qué quieres? Un futuro lleno de dolor, una vida qué no es vida. Parece qué estas muerta, Bella. Estas ahí, te vemos a diario, pero… ¿y nuestra amiga? Toda tú se esfumo, todo lo que eres ya no esta aquí y nos da miedo perderte por completo. ¿Me entiendes?

Asiento.

— Mira, no voy a ser falsa como Jessica, por qué aceptémoslo, ella simplemente aparenta ser tú amiga. Bella, queremos a nuestra amiga de regreso. No a un zombie de Bella. Y Bella, sé qué es difícil sobre llevar todo cuando tienes a los causantes de tu dolor conviviendo contigo, pero eres fuerte, creo en ti.

Caroline me presiona las manos con tal fuerza qué me hace sentirme diferente.

Me siento diferente.

— Caroline tiene razón, Bella. Queremos a nuestra amiga de vuelta—dice por primera vez Bonnie, con una muy dulce voz.

Me siento como si despertara de un muy largo y profundo sueño, como si por primera vez en mucho tiempo me diera cuenta de las cosas que pasan a mí alrededor, de todo lo qué he hecho en el último mes. Caroline tiene razón. He estado viviendo como un zombie, hago cosas, voy al colegio, me alimento, pero realmente no disfruto las cosas qué hago, por qué las hago mecánicamente.

— Perdón—sollozo.

Pareciera qué he estado dormida.

Todo lo qué me ha dicho Caroline me ha puesto mal, me ha hecho darme cuenta de todo. De qué hay muchas más personas a quienes sí les importo, y a quienes lastimo con mis acciones, con mi comportamiento de zombie.

Caroline, Bonnie y yo, nos unimos en un abrazo grupal.

— Estoy de vuelta—digo con una sonrisa curvándome los labios.

Lloro, sí lloro, de felicidad, por qué después de mucho tiempo puedo sentir, sentir algo además del dolor cegador. Siento la alegría de tener un par de amigas qué se preocupan por mí, la alegría de estar viva. Eso es lo más importante, el qué este viva. No debe importarme nada más que eso.

— Te queremos, Bell's—susurra Caroline a mi oigo—. Y perdón por la cachetada, tenía qué hacerlo.

— No te preocupes, Caroline.

Me separo un poco de ellas para observarlas, aquí estamos nosotras tres, las mejores amigas. Nunca pensé que iba a llegar a tener un par de amigas realmente sinceras, qué me apoyaran en momentos como estos, pero realmente las tengo y son las mejores del mundo. Las tres lloramos, pero estamos llorando de alegría, alegría de estar as tres juntas y felices. De qué yo haya vuelto. De qué ya no sea tanto un zombie.

— Qué bueno qué hayas vuelto, por qué no quiero un zombie robot para ayudarme a planear la graduación en la Push—dice ella sorbiendo la nariz.

— A planear una fiesta, se ha dicho—digo con emoción.

— Me alegra escuchar esa voz.

Sonrío.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose nos sorprende a las tres y escucho a Sue entrando por la puerta, con Seth y Leah pisándole los talones. Las tres nos limpiamos las lágrimas de las mejillas y sorbemos la nariz.

— Buenas tardes, lindas… ¿se van a quedar a comer? —pregunta Sue con una amable sonrisa—trajimos comida japonesa.

— Sí, claro… Tenemos muchas cosas qué hacer… ¿verdad Caroline? —digo

— Sí, gracias Sue—responde Caroline.

— Bueno, niñas vengan a comer—dice Sue.

Las tres nos levantamos de la sala y nos dirigimos hasta la cocina. En la mesa hay un enorme paquete de sushi y sopa en cajas de cartón, todos ayudamos poner la mesa y después de lavarnos las manos nos sentamos a comer.

[…]

Hoy es el último día de clases en la preparatoria, el último día y después mes y medio de vacaciones, para regresar a la escuela de nuevo a estudiar el último año, también, después de días de constantes peleas con Caroline por "mis pésimos gustos" y las risas de Bonnie, el domingo será la fiesta en la playa en la Push, todo esta listo. Gracias al cielo.

Me levanto de la cama, con cierta emoción, últimamente mi ánimo ha mejorado, ahora veo a los Cullen y a Stefan y puedo sentirme segura de no sentir absolutamente nada, ya no hay dolor. Es como si mis heridas hubieran sanado.

Camino descalza hasta mi armario de donde saco un par de pantalones color negros entubados, junto con una playera blanca demasiado casual y mis siempre amados Converse azules.

Me visto con rapidez y después de arreglar ligeramente mi cabello y comprobar mi aspecto salgo de mi habitación con mi mochila naranja al hombro.

Estoy sentada en el comedor, yo sola, tomando un poco de cereal. Termino el cereal y dejo el tazón en el fregadero para tomar mi mochila y salir de casa. Subo a mi camioneta y me dirijo hasta el instituto.

No llueve, muy extraño considerando el mes en el qué estamos, pero me agrada, a veces la lluvia me hace sentir un poco triste y ya no quiero sentirme así.

Mi vieja pickup se detiene en el aparcamiento del instituto y desciendo de ella, tomando mi mochila en hombro y caminando hasta el edificio, el último día de clases… Después lo demás serán puros tramites y por fin vacaciones. Ansiadas vacaciones. Al fin.

Me detengo frente al aula de biología, doy un gran suspiro y con un gran aire de valentía entro al salón. Estoy a tiempo, saludo con una sonrisa a mis compañeros. Me siento en una banca para dos, yo sola y miro al frente, observado al profesor hacer algunas anotaciones en el pizarrón.

Siento una presencia situarse a mi lado y de pronto me veo abrumada por su perfume. Me giro para verlo y le dedico una gentil sonrisa.

— ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Matt? —susurro

Matt sonríe.

— Hummm…—se pone nervioso—. Bella…—suspira.

— Ya, sueltalo, Matt.

— Muy bien..., ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?

Ay no.

Ya lo sabía, debí de suponerlo. El baile de verano se acercaba, debía suponer qué esto iba a volver a pasar, justamente como el año pasado, cuando todos los estudiantes masculinos me invitaron a ir al baile con ellos. Me negué por supuesto.

— Matt…—suspiro—. Te quiero, cómo amigo—aclaro—. Ya te lo había dicho, además… ¿sabes quien se molestaría si no la invitaras?

Él negó con la cabeza

— Caroline—digo haciendo una falsa cara de preocupación—. Sabes, no me gustaría tener un infierno en mi casa, cuando ella llegue por la tarde frustrada por qué no la invitaste. Sólo piénsalo. Sé qué te gusta, Matty.

Matt comienza a reír y luego de mirar al frente del salón se decide a hablar, por fin.

— Tienes razón, Bella… ¡eso mismo haré! Gracias

Sin decir nada más, planta un beso en mi mejilla y se levanta de mi asiento, para dirigirse a donde se encuentra Caroline. Los observo, él le dice algo y después de un par de risas nerviosas, Caroline lo mira fijamente y sonríe asintiendo.

— Muy bien clase, vamos a empezar nuestra última clase formal.

Cómo si lo hubiera deseado, los dos morenos y la rubia entran por esa puerta, mi corazón se detiene y parece qué ellos se dan cuenta de algo, por qué con suma rapidez los tres me miran. Caroline también me esta mirando. Me siento incomoda y desvió la mirada del frente del salón.

Los tres están sosteniendo una charla con el profesor de biología, quien después de una de sus típicas bromas, termina haciéndoles un ademán de pasar… ¡¿pasar?!

Los tres buscan asientos libres y se acomodan en los únicos qué están libres: Stefan se sienta con Caroline, la reacción es muy contrariada. Stefan le sonríe a Caroline y esta por su parte lo fulmina con la mirada, en un pasado ambos solían ser amigos, pero ahora ya no lo son más. Caroline lo "odia" o eso me dijo, ella no soporta lo qué él me hizo. Sí, se lo conté, le conté mi pasado a ella y a Bonnie. Por otro lado, Rosalie con su habitual andar se sienta junto con Matt, este se pone tenso y trata de no mirarla, luego… luego esta Edward quien viene caminando hasta mí.

Mi respiración se detiene, cierro los puños con fuerza y miro hacía otro punto en donde no se encuentren ninguno de los tres, siento su embriagante perfume golpearme con suavidad.

— Buenos días—musita él

Lo ignoro.

— Bien clase, hoy terminaremos el video sobre la evolución y con eso concluimos el curso.

El video da inicio y las luces se apagan. Fijo mi vista en el centro, tratando de ignorar a Edward.

— Bella—musita él de nuevo—. Perdón.

¿Perdón?

La palabrita me toma muy por sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué? —susurro

Temí qué mi voz se quebrara, pero por el contrario, ha salido en un excelente tono, fuerte y valiente.

— Por todo—dice él

Mi corazón se quiebra y cae en mil pedazos al suelo. Pero no digo nada, continuo con la vista al frente, viendo el video, pero no poniendo atención a él.

— Bella, sé qué me odias… y te entiendo—musita demasiado bajo para mis oídos.

— No te odio…—susurro con la voz a punto de quebrárseme.

Lo miro. Edward me mira. Siento un gran calor interno, un choque eléctrico en mí, emoción… todo lo qué siempre había sentido por él. Edward mira por encima de mí y me giro para observar la dirección de su mirada, Stefan esta mirándonos, al instante se gira para mirar al frente. Regreso la vista a Edward y este sitúa su dedo índice en sus labios. Toma una hoja de papel de mi libreta y comienza a escribir, termina y me regresa la libreta.

_Perdón… si es qué me odias, te entiendo. Nunca encontrare las palabras correctas para decirte cuanto lo siento, y cuanto me duele…_

No entiendo nada… ¿qué le duele? Por qué cuando termino conmigo, aclaro estrictamente, qué nunca había sentido nada por mí…

S_inceramente, Edward. No te entiendo_

Edward toma el papel y comienza a escribir

_Parece qué muy pronto lo entenderás… quisiera explicártelo pero no puedo, yo…_

Cierro la libreta de golpe y me cruzo de brazos para mirar a la pantalla.

Si no puede decírmelo, entonces ¿para qué rayos lo dijo?

Apenas caigo en cuenta, la clase ha terminado y el profesor se esta dirigiendo hasta el interruptor para prender las luces, lo hace y todos sueltan un quejido y se cubren los ojos.

— Tranquilos vampiros—bromea él, haciendo alusión a mis compañeros y sus sensibles ojos—. Atención clase, en unos segundos doy sus calificaciones, solo quería que terminaran de ver el video para qué no quedara ninguna duda sobre el tema, y sobre todo para quienes escogieron biología para el ultimo año.

Transcurren unos minutos hasta qué caigo en cuenta, los tres están aquí por qué solo vienen por sus calificaciones.

El profesor ha recitado todos los nombres, aprobé con calificación perfecta, un peso menos. De hecho, las otras tres calificaciones también fueron perfectas. Debo de suponer qué estar deprimida y ser un zombie te hace tener calificaciones perfectas.

La clase ha terminado y me levanto de mi lugar, guardando todos mis útiles en mi mochila. Me detengo en el umbral del salón a esperar a mis amigas, ellas llegan a mí y nos dirigimos a la clase de literatura.

— Oh, por ¡Dios! —exclama Caroline de la nada—. Faltan seis horas para el baile. Muy bien chicas. ¿a qué casa iremos a arreglarnos?

— A la mía, si quieres…—propongo sin mucho entusiasmo

— ¡Perfecto! Pasamos a mi casa por mi vestido y el de Bonnie y luego vamos a tu casa… Bella, ¿tienes un vestido verdad?

Oh… Oh…

Me muerdo el labio instintivamente y miro hacía otra dirección.

— ¡Isabella Swan! — exclama ella eufóricamente—. Te dije hace semanas qué consiguieras un vestido.

— Perdón… ya sabes, eso de ser un zombie me tuvo ocupada por meses…

— ¡Bella!

— Car… puedes prestarle uno… no hagamos dramas, solo por hora, por favor—pide Bonnie con una amable sonrisa.

Caroline me mira por lo qué parece una eternidad, suspira profundamente y después de retirar sus manos de la cintura pronuncia un "está bien".

[…]

Vamos llegando a casa de Caroline, sólo unas pocas veces y muy contadas, había estado aquí, es una casa demasiado hogareña y muy bonita. Bajamos de su automóvil y ella con rapidez se dirige hacía la puerta para abrirla. Yo cierro la portezuela del automóvil y camino hasta la puerta; doy un profundo suspiro y entro a "la Residencia Forbes". Las tres subimos calladas las escaleras y nos dirigimos hasta la habitación de Caroline, la cual es muy espaciosa. Bonnie se sienta en el borde de la cama, y yo la imito; por su parte, Caroline se dirige a su armario y saca de él dos ganchos con un par de vestidos, los pone atrás de mí, en la cama.

Uno de los vestidos es de un bonito color olivo, ajustado y asimétrico, con algunos pliegues, por lo qué puedo observar, va sostenido solamente de un brazo. El otro vestido es un vestido verde pasto con un corte sencillo y un cinturón a la cintura color miel.

— Tú vas a desentonar… —dice Caroline poniendo su dedo índice en señal de estar pensando, mientras mira en dirección al armario—. Debías de llevar un vestido verde… Pero no tengo otro verde—observa el armario— ¿Qué te pondrás? —se habla a sí misma, piensa un momento y abre los ojos completamente para dar un ligero brinco y tomar un gancho con un vestido blanco—. Este es ¡perfecto!

Camina hasta donde nosotras y deja caer el vestido en mis piernas.

Lo observo.

Es bonito, es un vestido fino, corto, por supuesto. La tela es extraña, un poco corrugada, pero le da un toque al vestido, lleva una manga completamente cubierta y va sujeto al cuello, para qué así, de ese modo, el otro brazo quede completamente desnudo… al igual qué la espalda.

— Car…—susurró—, no crees qué es un poco… ¿descubierto? —digo con timidez

Caroline me observa y comienza a reír, Bonnie por su parte solo me observa a mí y después a Caroline… ¿por qué Bonnie es tan callada?

— ¡Por supuesto qué no! —exclama—. Es perfecto, te veras hermosa. Ahora los zapatos…

Caroline vuelve a dirigir su mirada al armario, ignorando nuestra presencia por completo.

Toma un tres de cajas y las pone en la cama, al igual qué los vestidos.

— Bonnie Bennett, estos son tus zapatos—dice señalando una caja blanca con un punto color miel—. ¿A qué son hermosos?

Bonnie temerosa de lo qué pudiera encontrar, abre la caja y se encuentra con unos no muy altos zapatos de plataforma completa en color miel. Son realmente muy bonitos, y ella cambia su expresión a una más tranquila.

— Muy bien, estos son los míos… y Bella—señala otra caja—. Esos son los tuyos.

Mi caja tiene un punto blanco, tomo la tapa de cartón y la abro, hay dos enormes zapatillas blancas de plataforma con punta de aguja con las qué no podría dar ni un solo paso sin caerme.

— Car… ¡esto sí no! —exclamo asustada

— ¿Cómo qué no? —pregunta ella, sorprendida.

— ¡No podría dar dos pasos con estos, sin caerme!

— ¡Ay, no Bella! Tienes qué usarlos ¿qué vas a usar si no?

— Mis Converse… —musito como si fuera lo más obvio

Caroline hace una mueca y cruza unas severas miradas con Bonnie, después lo hace conmigo.

— Cómo quieras, la qué se va a ver mal, eres tú.

— Me sentiré cómoda—me excuso.

Caroline resopla y se dirige a su tocador para tomar una caja de plástico. Se vuelve hacía nosotras y con una sonrisa termina:

— Ahora sí, vamos a tú casa, Bella.

[…]

Estamos a cinco minutos de mi casa, el automóvil va a una velocidad considerable, durante todo el camino, Caroline no ha dejado de recordarme qué tengo qué conseguir un vestido para la fiesta en la Push, lo qué significa sólo una cosa: mañana tengo qué despertarme lo más temprano qué sea posible para qué las tres vayamos a Port Angeles a conseguir un vestido para la fiesta en la playa del domingo.

El automóvil se detiene frente a mi casa, tomo los tres ganchos con los vestidos y desciendo del automóvil, me las arreglo del mismo modo para sacar de mi mochila la llave y abrir la puerta, entro a mi casa, mi adorada casa, y dejo los vestidos recargados con sumo cuidado en el sillón de la sala. Con rapidez me dirijo a la puerta principal para sostenerla mientras Bonnie y Caroline entran a la casa, la primera con las dos cajas de zapatos y la segunda con su misteriosa caja de plástico negro. Cierro la puerta y me dejo caer en el sillón.

— ¡Vamos a arreglarnos! —exclama Caroline

— No… Car, estoy cansada—me quejo, con los ojos cerrados y tumbada en el sofá.

— Yo también, estoy muerta—dice Bonnie.

— ¡No, niñas! Nos tenemos qué bañar, y las tres no nos bañaremos juntas, así qué ¡vamos! —exclama ella, jalándome de la pierna

Cierro con más fuerza los ojos y me resisto a ser jalada del sillón.

— Car, el baño esta arriba, traes tu ropa… ¿y si te bañas primero? , nosotras aquí te esperamos, lo prometo—digo pesadamente, poniendo la palma de mi mano como juramento— en lo qué pido pizza para la comida y nos relajamos.

— Ash… ¿tengo de otra?

Escucho los tacones de Caroline subir hasta la planta alta de la casa, y después de un rato, escucho lo qué parece ser la puerta del baño cerrándose.

* * *

**Nos leemos! **

**¿Review?**


End file.
